Blog użytkownika:Kolejny fan JWS/Krzywda
Od jakiegoś już czasu chciałem wrócić do klimatów . Z takich technikaliów, to... no nie wiem, że zaczyna się mniej więcej (bardziej mniej) w okolicach pierwszej części filmu, będą nowi bohaterowie i może być troszkę smutno. A mówiąc smutno, mam na myśli, że to nie będzie jakieś tam nijakie, przesłodzone, pokryte lukrem opowiadanko z czkastrid ojej, ojej. Nigdy takich nie piszę. Ci z was, którzy mnie znają, zapewne wiedzą, że nie olewam w opowiadaniach tematu przemocy. Jeśli zatem życzliwi przyjaciele z Berk obiją dla zabawy twarz naszemu ukochanemu Czkawce to nie będzie to tandetne ,,pobili go i sobie poszli", a raczej glanowanie, bicie, obelgi, krew, posoka, więcej juchy, kompletna psychiczna miazga i tego typu smaczki. Przy bitwie lub pojedynku nie będzie cudów, że nikomu, poza kilkoma osobami rannymi, nic się poważniejszego nie stało. Szanujmy się! Przy bitwie lub pojedynku będą zgony. Dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki. ''' '''Czego oczekiwałaś, klasztorna przyzwoitko? Że jak nie będziemy mówić o przemocy, to ta magicznie zniknie ze świata? Smutno... a nie, to już wspominałem. Ale z drugiej strony, może też być i trochę wesoło. Nie musicie na starcie skreślać tego fanfika, przeciwnicy jakiegokolwiek smuteczku. Zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie, że może być nawet odrobinę melancholijnie. Szczególnie w późniejszej części tego ,,dziełka". O, takie klimaty. Zapraszam! I Berk zawsze było piękne o tej porze dnia. Nawet na co dzień gardzący sentymentami i kompletnie nieczuli wikingowie przystawali od czasu do czasu i podziwiali widoki. Czy to gwiazdy, czy to skąpane w ciemnościach domostwa, bez różnicy. Oczywiście otwarcie nikt do tego się nie przyznawał. Wojownikom, przyszłym mieszkańcom Walhalii, nie przystało zajmować się tak niepraktycznymi i ludzkimi czynnościami jak podziwianie piękna. To by wyjaśniało dlaczego młodziutka blondynka starała się podziwiać bezkres oceanu w pewnym oddaleniu od wioski. Wolała zachować dyskrecję. Nie było to trudne. Późnymi wieczorami mało kto wybierał się na spacery. Znacznie popularniejszym zajęciem było sączenie piwa albo lanie się po pyskach. Miała na sobie grube wilcze futro. Matka nigdy nie puściłaby jej gdziekolwiek w samym środku zimy bez odpowiedniego ubrania. Nawet jeśli młodziutka dziewczyna nigdy nie narzekała na chłód. Tak samo jak nie narzekała na płatki śniegu, opadające powoli, ale za to liczną gromadą na jej głowę. Jeszcze trochę, a ktoś stojący nieco dalej mógłby przysiąc, że był to aniołek o białych włosach. Chciałby kiedyś zobaczyć anioła. Może zabrałby go nawet ze sobą, prosto do mamy. Albo gdziekolwiek indziej, gdzie chłopiec mógłby liczyć na coś więcej niż tylko obojętność, pogardę, a wreszcie nienawiść. Często tak marzył. Chociażby o szczęśliwym życiu u boku dziewczyny, która właśnie stała samotnie na klifie, ignorując przy tym otaczający ją świat. On też starał się tak ignorować wszystko wokół. Nie jeden raz. Ale zawsze ktoś go potrącił, ktoś do niego krzyknął jakieś niewarte cytowania słowa, albo co zuchwalszy po prostu go uderzył. Z jednej strony wiedział doskonale, po co poszedł za blondynką. Z drugiej, panicznie bał się tej konfrontacji. Astrid była inna. Była lubiana, szanowana, nawet podziwiana przez niektórych. A jednak ona nigdy jakoś specjalnie nie utrudniała mu życia. Wynikało to bardziej z obojętności, aniżeli z poczucia winy, ale zawsze coś. Bardzo chciał, żeby tak zostało. Czy też raczej, żeby nie dołączyła do tego, i tak już sporego, grona szyderców i prześladowców. W głowie wszystko było poukładane. Co zrobić, co powiedzieć, jak się zachować. Ale tak strasznie się bał. Niekoniecznie jej. Ogółem się bał. Wszystkiego. Za duże manto dostał tak od życia, jak i od członków plemienia, żeby się nie bać wszystkiego i wszystkich. Ojca nawet się bał. Tym bardziej się zdziwił, gdy nie wiedząc kiedy, zaczął bez namysłu iść w stronę zamyślonej dziewczyny. Tak strasznie się bał. *** - Będziesz miał żonę, synu - zaczął Stoik. Wiele razy odbyli poważną rozmowę. Na przestrzeni lat trochę się takowych nazbierało. Z raz, czy dwa ojciec Czkawki rzeczywiście wspominał coś o małżeństwie, ale były to jedynie niepoważne plany na bardzo odległą przyszłość. A tu proszę. Ni z tego, ni z owego, syn wodza dowiedział się, że założy rodzinę. Pytanie tylko z kim. - Ż-żonę? - wybełkotał nastolatek. - Co? Ale... ale kto? Jak... chwila, tato. O czym ty mówisz? - Synu, nie możesz wiecznie być dzieckiem - przeszedł od razu do rzeczy Stoik. - Jako przyszły wódz Berk musisz mieć zapewnioną możliwość wydania na świat potomka. Dobrze wiesz, że to twój obowiązek wobec plemienia, Czkawka. - Kiedy ja... ja nic nie wiedziałem... przepraszam, tato, ale kiedy to wszystko sobie zaplanowałeś?! - Planowałem to już od dawna. - Wiesz, że nie o to pytam - westchnął zirytowany szatyn. - Dlaczego w ogóle nie spytałeś mnie o zdanie?! Młody Haddok chciał zadać więcej pytań, lecz natychmiast zamilkł, gdy tylko dojrzał surowe spojrzenie swego ojca. Spojrzenie człowieka nieznoszącego odmowy. Prawdziwy, karzący wódz wioski. Zapomniał na chwilę, że rozmawia z członkiem rodziny. - Nie tym tonem, chłopcze! Pozwoliłem sobie załatwić wszystko za ciebie, nie musisz mi dziękować. Kontrakt został zawarty. Jutro jeszcze raz pójdę do domu Hoffersonów i upewnię się, że wszystko jest już przypieczętowane. Serce przestało mu bić. Albo biło tak powoli, że Czkawka czuł, jakby na moment opuścił ten świat. Szczerze powiedziawszy, wolał w tej chwili zapaść się pod ziemię, ewentualnie nagle zejść na zawał. Jego ojciec zawarł kontrakt z Norą. Była to twarda, zawzięta, choć przy bliższym poznaniu również i sympatyczna wojowniczka. Przez wiele lat służyła wiosce, zabijając przy każdym ataku smoków przynajmniej kilka z tych bestii. Mając na karku już czterdzieści wiosen, postanowiła usunąć się w cień, dając pole do popisu swej córce. Jedynej córce w całej rodzinie. Astrid. - Thorze, zlituj się - jęknął chłopak. - Tato... tato, dlaczego? Kie-kiedy mam wyjść za Astrid? - Tak ci już spieszno do twej lubej, synku? - zaśmiał się wódz. Przestał się śmiać, gdy dojrzał przestraszoną twarz Czkawki. - Spokojnie, ślubu nie bierze się przed siedemnastym, osiemnastym rokiem życia. Masz jeszcze trochę czasu, aby lepiej ją poznać. - Jakieś dwa lata - mruknął po chwili ciszy młody Haddok, twarz kryjąc w dłoniach. - Może w międzyczasie zdąży mnie zabić? Takiej reakcji Stoik się nie spodziewał. - Czkawka, co ty wygadujesz? Mężczyzna zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczył jak jego syn gwałtownie wstaje z krzesła i kieruje się w stronę schodów. Ten nagle się obrócił i ponownie podszedł do stołu, przy którym siedział Stoik. Działał jak w jakimś amoku. Oparł się rękoma o drewniany blat. Wprawniejszy obserwator dostrzegłby, że ciało przyszłego wodza Berk przebiega co chwila krótki dreszcz. Nie odezwał się. Nie od razu. - Tato, ona mnie znienawidzi, nie rozumiesz tego?! - krzyknął nagle Czkawka. - O co ci znowu... Młodzieniec nagle zaczął się śmiać. Był to jednak śmiech człowieka, który godzi się ze swym beznadziejnym losem. Bo co mógł zrobić? - Nie wierzę - jęknął, błądząc wzrokiem po pokoju. - Astrid... ona jako jedna z nielicznych mnie tolerowała, wiesz? Chyba nawet nie zamieniliśmy słowa od dłuższego czasu... ale... ale ona nigdy, powtarzam, NIGDY mnie nie skrzywdziła! Młody wiking usiadł z powrotem na krześle. - Koniec, tato - mruknął Haddok, kładąc głowę na blacie stołu. Nie chciał nawet patrzeć na swego ojca. - Przecież ona mnie zatłucze przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Jednak wódz stracił już resztki cierpliwości. - Dobra, synu. Przestań się mazać. Wszystko już podpisane, postanowione, jasne? Bierzesz ślub, koniec dyskusji! Nie ma mowy, żebym się teraz wycofał z kontraktu. A teraz idź na górę, nie chcę cię widzieć przez resztę wieczoru! Chłopak powoli podniósł głowę, patrząc na Stoika. ,,Dobra" - pomyślał szatyn. - ,,Jak sobie chce. Cóż mogę poradzić?". Wstał bez słowa i poszedł na górę, do swojego pokoju. Tak jak mu kazano. Całe życie mówiono mu, co ma robić. Czemu miałby się nagle postawić, i to własnemu ojcu? *** Czkawka wstrzymał oddech, gdy usłyszał jak ojciec przechodzi obok drzwi do jego pokoju. Gdyby Stoik Ważki postanowił nagle wparować do środka, zobaczyłby syna, który wciąż nie spał. Był środek nocy, a przyszły wódz Berk wciąż siedział na łóżku, próbując pozbierać myśli. Co jakiś czas po policzku poleciała mu łza, co jakiś czas westchnął, rozmyślając nad swym losem. ,,Zabije mnie" - pomyślał. Marzył o tej wojowniczce. Śniła mu się po nocach. W niektórych snach trzymała go za rękę, w innych składała na jego ustach skromny, króciutki pocałunek. A w jeszcze innych sprawy były o wiele poważniejsze. Miał już przecież piętnaście lat. Niewinna sympatia lubiła od czasu do czasu przeistoczyć się, choć na chwilę, w niepoprawne i namiętne pożądanie. Niedługo jego marzenia miały się ziścić. Jakoś się z tego nie cieszył. Nie wierzył, że to mogło się udać. Wiedział też, że prędzej czy później, dojdzie do konfrontacji pomiędzy nim, a jego przyszłą żoną. Był to pierwszy raz w życiu, kiedy naprawdę bał się samej Astrid. Bał się jej reakcji. Bał się tego, jak będą wyglądały ich relacje. Bał się, że kobieta jego marzeń zamieni życie chłopca w koszmar. Po raz pierwszy w życiu bał się Astrid. Jak się miało wkrótce okazać, bynajmniej nie był to ostatni raz. II - Nic ci się nie stało? - spytał zaniepokojony Czkawka, podbiegając do wojowniczki. Wyciągnął do niej rękę, chciał pomóc. Blondynka spojrzała na niego spode łba, odtrąciła dłoń młodzieńca, po czym sama wstała. - Nie potrzebuję pomocy - odparła chłodno, podnosząc z ziemi swój topór. - A już na pewno nie twojej. Poszła następnie w stronę wyjścia, nawet na niego nie patrząc. ,,Świetnie" - pomyślał szatyn. - ,,Czyli nadal jestem w punkcie zero." Został sam. Pyskacz upewnił się, że klatka smoka jest zamknięta, po czym ruszył w stronę kuźni. Miał strasznie dużo roboty na głowie. Taka już była dola miejscowego kowala. Haddok cieszył się, że wiking nie kazał mu iść po Smoczym Szkoleniu do pracy. Bycie czeladnikiem było bardzo miłą odskocznią od codziennej rutyny, ale czasami była to odskocznia naprawdę męcząca. Pogrążony w swych myślach wyszedł z areny, kierując się w stronę lasu. Mijający go wikingowie, którzy zwrócili na niego uwagę, dostrzegali spokojnego, szwendającego się po wiosce chłopca. Zawsze sprawiał takie wrażenie. I choć tym razem było podobnie, w środku młodzieniec bardzo dużo rozmyślał. Zastanawiał się jak mógłby rozwiązać problem swojej przyszłej żony. Z dnia na dzień było coraz gorzej. Początkowo Astrid rzucała mu jedynie groźne spojrzenie za każdym razem, gdy się spotkali. Następnie poeksperymentowała z obelgami, później zaczęły się publiczne upokorzenia. I tak zgrabnie przeszła do przemocy fizycznej. Nigdy nie zdarzyło jej się jakoś szczególnie go skrzywdzić. Tymczasowo dziewczyna ograniczała się do pojedynczych uderzeń. Mimo to, Czkawka nie byłby szczególnie zaskoczony, gdyby pewnego wieczoru blondynka zaciągnęła młodzieńca do którejś z bocznych uliczek, aby potem rozwalić mu czaszkę. Po części nawet by ją zrozumiał. Na przestrzeni kilku ostatnich miesięcy jej niechęć przerodziła się w istną nienawiść, której nawet nie próbowała ukryć. Każde wyjście z domu oznaczało dla przyszłego wodza Berk ryzyko bezpośredniej konfrontacji z wojowniczką. Każdy taki jeden raz dolewał oliwy do ognia i tylko potęgował furię żyjącą w sercu Astrid. Nie miała zamiaru walczyć z tym paskudnym uczuciem. Zamiast tego, wolała od czasu do czasu dać upust swej złości. Haddok tymczasem doszedł na skraj lasu. *** Astrid łaskawie opuściła jego myśli. W momencie, gdy młody wiking dostrzegł wyrwane z ziemi drzewo, cała jego uwaga skupiła się na długim pasie wyrytej ziemi, który biegł w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie, dlaczego właściwie poszedł w stronę lasu, zamiast na przykład do domu, aby wreszcie móc się porządnie wyspać (ostatnimi czasy dręczyły go nieprzyjemne koszmary, wszystkie z pewną blondynką w roli głównej). Udał się na małe poszukiwania. Poszukiwania smoka. Nie byle jakiego smoka. Nocnej Furii. Tej samej Nocnej Furii, która to niosła śmierć wszystkim biedakom, którzy stanęli jej na drodze. Ta sama, która niszczyła wszystko, co chciała zniszczyć, albowiem nigdy nie chybiała. I przy okazji ta sama Nocna Furia, którą Czkawka zestrzelił podczas ostatniego ataku smoków. Niestety, świadków nie było. Ale ochrzan od ojca za opuszczenie kuźni, jak najbardziej był. Bez namysłu poszedł tam, gdzie prowadziły podejrzane ślady. ,,Musiało to być naprawdę wielkie bydle" - pomyślał Haddok. - ,,Czyżby bogowie wreszcie byli dla mnie łaskawi? Jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć." Było już późno popołudniu. W lesie zaczynało się robić chłodno. Miał co prawda swoją przydługą zieloną koszulę z długim rękawem i futrzaną kamizelkę. Zawsze chodził tak ubrany. Niemniej jednak nie podobała mu się opcja hasania pośród nieprzyjaznej gęstwiny drzew po nocy. On byłby zmarznięty, a Stoik wkurzony jak diabli. - Czemu ja się tak nimi wszystkimi przejmuję? - mruknął sam do siebie, przygnębiony samotnością. - Jak już te świry mają mi coś zrobić, to pewnie i tak nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Musiał być asertywny. Piętnaście lat, z czego większość to lata bycia gnębionym, a on nadal był daleki od człowieka pewnego siebie i umiejącego postawić na swoim. Taki już los wioskowej ofermy. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go cichy ryk. Choć niewiele brakowało, a byłby to bardziej rozpaczliwy jęk. Zaciekawiony podszedł do pobliskiej kotliny. Wychylił się zza wielkiego głazu. Tylko po to, aby natychmiast się za nim schować i przesiedzieć tak z dobre pół minuty. Czarny jak noc smoczy pomiot burzy leżał zmęczony na ziemi. Był spętany linami. Mógł się poruszać, ale musiało mu to sprawiać wielki trud, bo po przeczołganiu się do tego miejsca, padł bez życia, czekając na to, co przyniesie los. Czkawka wydedukował to po śladach i szybkim oddechu Nocnej Furii. Wychylił się ponownie. ,,Niech to szlag, jednak go przyskrzyniłem" - powiedział w myślach przyszły wódz Berk. To, co zrobił później, było zwyczajnie głupie. *** Podejście do smoka, który wciąż był groźny i niebezpieczny, było naprawdę durne. Czkawka zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jeszcze głupsze natomiast było wdanie się z latającym gadem w konwersację. A już szczytem idiotyzmu było uwolnienie Nocnej Furii z pułapki. Gdy tylko Czkawka przeciął swym małym podręcznym sztyletem ostatni sznur, smok niemal natychmiast rzucił się na mniejszego i o wiele słabszego przeciwnika. Był to główny powód, dla którego młodzieniec szedł powoli w stronę wioski. Zdyszany, przerażony, ale gdzieś tam, w serduszku, jednak trochę szczęśliwy. Bo jeżeli darowanie życia dla smoka nie było dobrym uczynkiem, to co nim było? To właśnie było kolejne małe dziwactwo Czkawki. I jeszcze jeden powód dla całej reszty społeczeństwa, aby traktować go jak popychadło. On nawet lubił smoki. Uważał je za inteligentne istoty. Podejrzewał, że Nocna Furia udała się w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. ,,Trzeba będzie tam zajrzeć" - pomyślał. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy zdążył znaleźć się z powrotem w wiosce. Właśnie mijał główny rynek. Powoli dochodził wieczór, robiło się już ciemno. Kompletnie nie interesował się otoczeniem, tak bardzo pochłonęły go myśli o tamtym skrzydlatym gadzie. Nikogo w wiosce już nie było. Wikingowie porozchodzili się albo do swych domostw, albo do Twierdzy, aby tam spożyć wieczerzę. Jak się jednak szybko okazało, Czkawka nie był zupełnie sam. Boleśnie się o tym przekonał, gdy poczuł silne uderzenie w tył głowy. III Next bardzo walentynkowy. Dostawał w mordę niejednokrotnie. Ktoś mu raz zaserwował kopniaka, ktoś szturchnął. Niby nic poważnego, ale jednak wioska bardzo lubiła czynić mu krzywdę. To natomiast, co miało zaraz nastąpić... tak, to zdecydowanie było coś nowego. Był tego pewien już w momencie, gdy popchnęli go pod ścianę pobliskiej chaty, po tym jak ledwie podniósł się po niespodziewanym uderzeniu. Zanim się zasłonił, albo choćby i krzyknął, poleciały pierwsze ciosy. Pięści napastników runęły niczym gromy prosto na młodzieńczą twarz przyszłego wodza Berk. Po sile uderzeń mógł wywnioskować, że byli to jego rówieśnicy. A przynajmniej wywnioskowałby, gdyby nie skupiał się na blokowaniu ciosów. Jego garda niestety nie wytrzymała lawiny uderzeń i padł wreszcie na glebę. Mało widział. Częściowo przez zmęczenie, a po części i przez krew, która spływała mozolnie gdzieś znad łuku brwiowego. Pokaz ludzkiej siły i wytrzymałości, okraszony otoczką ultraprzemocy, trwał tymczasem w najlepsze. Ani na chwilę nie przestali go bić. Nie dali mu nawet chwili wytchnienia. Miał cichą nadzieję, że to wkrótce się skończy. Modlił się do bogów, że agresorzy prędzej czy później się znudzą biciem słabszego. Lecz ci się dopiero rozkręcali. Tam gdzie nie dosięgały karzące ręce atakujących, tam w grę wchodziły kopniaki. Gdy Czkawka raz próbował wstać, natychmiast został popchnięty na drewnianą ścianę domostwa. Wikingowie, przebywający w środku, nic nie słyszeli. Albo przynajmniej nie chcieli słyszeć. Ledwie uderzył w drewno plecami, a już ponownie został zaatakowany. Z twarzy przerzucili się raczej na korpus. Głównie brzuch, choć tak naprawdę lali gdzie popadnie. Nie miał już siły. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek ją miał. Nie mógł liczyć na czyjąkolwiek pomoc. Padł bez życia na ziemię, zwijając się w kłębek. ,,Zasłonić głowę" - dotarło do niego w myślach. - ,,Zasłonić, może wtedy przeżyję." Nadal bolało jak diabli. Było to jednak tylko pokłosie poprzednich uderzeń. Tych, które aktualnie na niego spadały, już praktycznie nie odczuwał. Nie robiły mu różnicy. Ciosy nagle ustały. Prawie. Jedna osoba wciąż kopała go jak opętana. Po sile i częstotliwości kopnięć chłopak wiedział doskonale, że napastnik kopał tylko po to, aby sprawić mu jak największe cierpienie. Byleby dojechać słabeusza do końca. - Astrid, wystarczy już - odezwała się nagle Szpadka. - Weź, jeszcze go zabijesz. I rzeczywiście, było już spokojnie. - Nie będę płakać po nocach - warknęła po chwili wojowniczka. Czkawka powoli podniósł głowę. Bardzo niepewnie i zachowawczo, jakby wszyscy mieli niespodziewanie rzucić się na niego po raz kolejny. Świat kompletnie falował. Zdziwiłby się, gdyby było inaczej, biorąc pod uwagę ile oberwał. Z tyłu stały bliźniaki, obok jego kuzyn, Sączysmark. O ile dwójka długowłosych wciąż jeszcze pogardliwie rechotała, o tyle Jorgenson tylko patrzył się w milczeniu na członka swojej rodziny, zachowując przy tym stoicki wręcz spokój. Na czele grupy stała Astrid Hofferson. Wyjątkowo nie miała ze sobą żadnej broni. Oczywiście, wciąż była śmiertelnie niebezpieczna, o czym Haddok przekonał się przed chwilą. Bardzo boleśnie się przekonał. - To dopiero początek, Czkawka - powiedziała blondynka. Barwa jej głosu sprawiła, że po plecach przeszły chłopakowi ciarki. - Osobiście dopilnuję, abyś cierpiał. Pożałujesz decyzji, jaką podjął twój ojciec. Będziesz tego żałował każdego, jednego dnia, rozumiesz!? Uczynię twe życie piekłem! Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Było miejsce na nienawiść, było miejsce na gniew. A jednak nie znalazło się tam choćby i cząstki wyrzutów sumienia. O miłości nie wspominając. Ona natomiast nie miała zamiaru dłużej go oglądać. Ostatni raz kopnęła go w twarz, po czym odeszła. Tego Czkawka już nie widział. Ostatnie uderzenie jego przyszłej żony na moment go ogłuszyło. Jak przez mgłę słyszał oddalających się nastolatków. Ktoś z nich się chyba śmiał, zapewne Mieczyk. Leżał w bezruchu. Nie odważył się nawet kiwnąć palcem. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, kiedy odzyskał w pełni zdolność widzenia, obrócił się powoli na brzuch. Najmniejszy ruch wywoływał ogromny ból. Co najgorsze, bolało go wszystko. Postanowił, że po powrocie do domu, położy się od razu do łóżka. Nawet nie myślał zdejmować przed snem ubrania. Bał się, że liczba nowych siniaków i ran na ciele go przerazi. Niestety, najpierw musiał się tam jakoś doczołgać. Szło mu coraz lepiej. Z kolan o wiele prościej jest się podnieść, niż z pozycji leżącej. Spojrzał na ręce. Prawa była tylko mocno ubrudzona, lewa zaś miała długie, brzydkie zadrapanie ciągnące się od palca środkowego, aż po sam nadgarstek. Musiał uważać na tę ranę. Wiedział, że o zakażenie w takiej sytuacji było nietrudno. Otarł spoconą i zakrwawioną twarz rękawem. Koszulka zmieniła w tym miejscu swą zieloną barwę na o wiele ciemniejszą. Był zdewastowany. Próbował wstać, ale ból momentalnie sparaliżował jego ciało i szatyn poleciał z powrotem na ziemię. Podjął kolejną próbę, lecz tym razem złożył się jeszcze szybciej. Było już ciemno. Wszystko go bolało. Bał się w życiu wiele rzeczy. Ale po raz pierwszy przepełniał go strach o jego własne życie. Bał się, że nie dożyje następnego poranka. *** Berk zawsze było piękne o tej porze dnia. Nie tak piękne jak stojąca samotnie wojowniczka, ale nie pozostawało daleko w tyle. Tak przynajmniej uważał Czkawka. Niepewność nie opuściła go nawet na chwilę. Był jednocześnie zaintrygowany, ale i niespokojny, kiedy myślał o tym, co się mogło zaraz wydarzyć. Mimo to, nie zwolnił kroku. Cały czas szedł szybkim marszem w stronę blondynki. Wcześniej wszystko ładnie sobie rozplanował. Wyjść wcześniej z domu, przejść się pustymi ulicami Berk, celem znalezienia dziewczyny, a potem wręczyć prezent. Sam go wykonał. Nie było nawet specjalnej okazji. Chciał tylko pokazać swej sympatii jak wiele dla niego znaczy. Ot, tak po prostu. O wiele większą niewiadomą była reakcja wojowniczki na prezent. Tutaj spodziewał się wszystkiego. Teoretycznie w wieku siedmiu lat wszystko jest tak jakby łatwiejsze, z kontaktami międzyludzkimi włącznie. Trudno się z tym nie zgodzić. Czkawka po prostu był niechlubnym wyjątkiem, on zawsze miał pod górkę. Właśnie dlatego Astrid mogła albo być uradowana tym małym, ale za to jak wiele znaczącym gestem, albo i bezceremonialnie wyśmiać Haddoka za jego marne próby podrywu. Nawet jeśli to nie był podryw. Chciał najzwyczajniej w świecie sprawić dziewczynie przyjemność. Nawet nie liczył na nic w zamian. Jedyne czego oczekiwał, to akceptacja. Podszedł do niej najciszej jak potrafił. Delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia. I gdy ujrzał nieskazitelny błękit jej oczu, zrozumiał, że cały swój talent krasomówczy mógł zwinąć w rulonik i rzucić w odmęty Niflheimu. Nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie choćby słowa. *** Gapił się w ziemię. Usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Nie miał odwagi patrzeć w oczy swojemu następnemu oprawcy. Czuł jak ręce zaczynają mu się trząść niczym galareta. Spodziewał się ciosu, najprawdopodobniej w twarz, ale w dalszym ciągu się go bał. Już w tym momencie był wyczerpany i poobijany. Czuł, że nie wytrzyma jeszcze jednej próby, że następne pobicie będzie ostatnim w jego życiu. - Wstawaj, Czkawka, naprawdę nie mam ochoty sterczeć tutaj całą noc. ,,Co?" - spytała podświadomość Czkawki. Co jak co, ale Sączysmark wyciągający do przyszłego wodza Berk pomocną dłoń zdecydowanie nie należał do widoków, jakich chłopak mógł się spodziewać. A jednak, Jorgenson, który jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej brutalnie tłukł Haddoka, stał właśnie tuż przed nim. Patrzyli na siebie bez słowa. Sączysmark, co ciekawe, nie miał na twarzy ironicznego uśmieszku. Nie rzucił żadnej kąśliwej uwagi czy obelgi, nawet krzywo na Czkawkę nie spojrzał. - Możesz chodzić? - spytał wiking, nie opuszczając ręki. - N-nie wiem... chyba nie - jęknął szatyn. - Próbowałem... naprawdę, wstać... próbowałem... - Czekaj, pomogę ci - mruknął Sączysmark, schylając się do swego kuzyna. Zanim Haddok się zorientował, Jorgenson przytrzymał jedną ręką ramię rannego, drugą obejmując go w pasie. Ból, jaki poczuł podczas podnoszenia na nogi, był nieopisany, ale przynajmniej trwał bardzo krótko. Tak krótko, że nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć. Na moment co prawda zabrakło mu tchu, lecz po chwili wszystko było już w normie. - Będziemy szli powoli. W takim stanie nie ma mowy, abyś śmigał wte i wewte. Kurczę, nieźle cię urządzili. Tak jak zapewnił go jego wybawca, szli powoli. - Mówisz tak - odparł sarkastycznie Czkawka - jakbyś ty nie brał w tym udziału. - Powoli, Czkawka - zaśmiał się Jorgenson. - Gadaj sobie, co chcesz, ale ja tak naprawdę praktycznie się nie udzielałem. - Doprawdy? - mruknął przyszły wódz Berk, starając się przy tym ignorować ból. - Ja widziałem co innego. - Nie przesadzaj. Kopnąłem cię całe dwa razy. Co to są dwa kopniaki? Coś w stylu małej sprzeczki na jakimś rodzinnym spotkaniu. Młodzieniec nie kłócił się dalej z kuzynem. Jakoś nie miał na to ochoty. Doszli pod wzgórze, na którym stał dom wodza. - Dlaczego właściwie mi pomagasz? - spytał nagle Czkawka. Chwila ciszy. - Nie wiem, Czkawuś. Pewnie po prostu znudziło mi się gnojenie słabszego. A poza tym, wiesz, jesteśmy mimo wszystko rodzinką. Jakoś tak nie wypada pastwić się nad kuzynostwem. Ostatnie kilka kroków i byli pod drzwiami. Sączysmark puścił Haddoka, dając mu oprzeć się o drewnianą ścianę. Był cały spocony. Ślady po pobiciu wciąż były widoczne jak na dłoni. - No, to tyle z mojej strony - mruknął Jorgenson. - Podałbym ci rękę, ale łapy masz uwalone krwią. Popatrzył na swe dłonie. Rzeczywiście, czerwień była bardzo wyraźna. - Lecieć będę. Uważaj na siebie, Czkawka. Wiking obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył przed siebie. Ale to nie był koniec tego nietypowego spotkania. Jeszcze nie. - Sączysmark! - zawołał szatyn. - No? Potrzebował chwili, aby wydusić z siebie raptem jedno, proste słowo. - Dzięki. - Drobiazg. IV Rozmowa z ojcem przebiegła znacznie lepiej, niż Czkawka początkowo zakładał. Oczywiście, kiedy Stoik zobaczył w jakim stanie był jego syn, natychmiast poleciał potok pytań. Co żeś znowu przeskrobał? Kto to zrobił? Dlaczego? Na koniec nawet - jak się czujesz? Haddok nie miał najmniejszej ochoty tłumaczyć ojcu, że jego następca został napadnięty i dotkliwie pobity przez członków własnego plemienia. Właśnie dlatego Czkawka sprzedał Stoikowi Ważkiemu starą bajkę o jakimś nieszczęśliwym wypadku, który to był efektem wrodzonej nieporadności, pokraczności i posiadania dwóch lewych rąk. Wódz mu nie uwierzył. Ani trochę. Jednak widząc, że młodzieniec nie chce rozmawiać na ten temat, odpuścił. Dalej już nie rozmawiali. Generalnie ze sobą nie gadali, tak było i tym razem. Ojciec i syn po prostu za bardzo się różnili. Czkawka dostał byle jaką kolację, po czym bez słowa udał się na górę. Krew zdążyła już zakrzepnąć. Umył się, wszedł do pokoju, ubranie rzucił niedbale w kąt i runął na łóżko. Nie minęła nawet chwila jak znalazł się w krainie snów. Nie licząc napaści i bliskiego spotkania ze smokiem, był to dla Czkawki normalny, zwyczajny dzień. Rutyna. Śniły mu się Nocne Furie latające na niebie, a także grupka młodych wikingów, którzy w tymże śnie podeszli do Czkawki. Szybko przemienili jego sen w koszmar. *** Następnego ranka wyszedł z domu w o wiele lepszym humorze. Po pierwsze, jego ojciec miał się w najbliższym czasie udać na kolejną wyprawę. Cel bardzo prosty, wręcz banalny - odnaleźć Smocze Leże i je zniszczyć. Czkawka już od dawna nie miał wątpliwości. Nie lubił przebywać w towarzystwie ojca. Rozmowy między nimi były sztuczne i nijakie, jeśli już w ogóle do nich dochodziło. Czasami potrafili nie zamienić nawet słowa przez cały dzień. Pierwotnie Stoik miał wyruszyć jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem Smoczego Szkolenia, lecz nastąpiło kilka opóźnień. Koniec końców, flota Berk miała popłynąć kilka dni później. Drugą informacją, która podniosła chłopaka na duchu, było tymczasowe zawieszenie treningów. Pyskacz po ostatnich bitwach ze smokami miał zbyt dużo roboty na głowie, aby prowadzić szkolenie, i na nic się zdała nawet gorliwa pomoc jego czeladnika. Poszedł do lasu, tak jak robił to w przeszłości wiele razy. Jego ojciec wypływał najprawdopodobniej następnego dnia i musiał wszystko odpowiednio zorganizować. Czkawka był zatem pozostawiony samemu sobie. Jak zawsze, ale tym razem wolność była niemalże namacalna. Pyskacz z kolei dał swemu uczniowi wolne. Dotarł do miejsca, gdzie leżała wcześniej spętana Nocna Furia, a którą to młody wiking bezmyślnie uwolnił. Chociaż jak się nad tym zastanawiał, postąpił słusznie. Zabijanie nieszczególnie go rajcowało. Między innymi dlatego był wioskowym dziwakiem. Kolejną rzeczą, która wyróżniała młodzieńca, była jego spostrzegawczość. Wynik nadmiernej cierpliwości do przyglądania się na pozór nic nieznaczącym szczegółom. Takim jak, na przykład, ślady wielkich łap. Pozostawione przez smoka, całkiem sporego, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Szatyn podążył tym ciekawym śladem, ostrożnie stawiając kroki wszędzie, tylko nie na wgnieceniach. Jakby bał się, że jedno nadepnięcie na odcisk zamaże wszystkie pozostałe. Szedł tak kilka minut, ale ślad się nie urywał. Młody wiking był zdumiony, że zmęczona i ranna Nocna Furia była w stanie dojść tak daleko. Po drodze dostrzegał także gdzieniegdzie pojedyncze plamki krwi. Były ledwie widoczne na tle ciemnobrązowej gleby, ale Czkawka i tak był w stanie je zobaczyć. To tylko utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że smok odczuwał ból. Po raz pierwszy zaczęły młodzieńca dręczyć wyrzuty sumienia. Głównie dlatego, że sam miał bardzo dużo do powiedzenia na temat odczuwania bólu. W pewnym momencie ujrzał kotlinę. Krucze Urwisko, tak nazywano tę miejscówkę na odludziu. Każdy o tym miejscu wiedział, ale jednak nikt się tu nie zapuszczał. Z jednej strony było to dobre miejsce, aby przemyśleć na spokojnie wiele poważnych kwestii. Coś takiego, zdaniem Haddoka, bardzo by się przydało niektórym mieszkańcom wioski. ,,Ale z drugiej, przynajmniej jest to MOJE miejsce. Tylko moje" - pomyślał po chwili. Uwielbiał chadzać w te strony. I najwidoczniej lubił też czarny pomiot burzy. *** Przez resztę dnia nastolatek nie był w stanie myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, niż o Nocnej Furii. Zanim latający gad go dostrzegł, był w stanie poobserwować stwora. Czkawkę strasznie intrygował nie tyle sam wygląd (choć czarne jak nocne niebo łuski bez wątpienia robiły wrażenie!), co zachowanie smoka. W przeciwieństwie do swych braci i sióstr, ten nie latał. Nie wzbił się nagle w powietrze, ani nawet nie podfrunął na moment, aby spalić żywcem młodego wikinga. Zamiast tego, gad nieudolnie próbował łapać ryby w niewielkim jeziorku. Miał do dyspozycji tylko przednie łapy i pysk. Niestety, ryby były sprytniejsze i zręcznie uciekały myśliwemu. Brak zwierzyny oznaczał brak jedzenia. A brak jedzenia oznaczał śmierć, prędzej czy później. Czkawka nie chciał, aby smok wykitował na jego oczach. Było w Nocnej Furii coś niewytłumaczalnego, coś majestatycznego. Chłopak raz wyobrażał sobie nawet, jak ustrzelony stwór wzbija się w powietrze i przelatuje nad wioską, zaś młodzieniec podziwia wszystko z dołu. Albo i jeszcze lepiej, z grzbietu smoka, z góry. Tak, bardzo podobała mu się ta wizja. Przeszkodą był ogon. Zamiast dwóch lotek, była tylko jedna. Wiking trafił bardzo celnie. I to go właśnie dobijało. To była jego wina. Mógł nie strzelać, mógł celowo spudłować. Ale, cóż za ironia, kiedy jeden raz w życiu chciał spartolić sprawę, jemu się udaje. Udaje mu się uziemić piękne stworzenie, któremu teraz groziła śmierć głodowa. Przyszły wódz Berk wszedł z tymi myślami do Twierdzy. Było to centrum wioski, główny budynek, w którym chowano się zimą podczas największych mrozów, gdzie przyjmowano zacnych gości, gdzie odbywały się ważne zebrania. I wreszcie miejsce, gdzie można było też porządnie zjeść, jeśli w domu akurat zabrakło jedzenia. Czkawka na ogół unikał kontaktów z innymi wikingami. Ale akurat tego wieczoru coś podkusiło go, aby kolację zjeść z resztą plemienia. Szybko zaczął żałować tej decyzji. Już podczas odbierania jedzenia czuł na plecach nieprzyjazne spojrzenia współplemieńców. Powoli udał się w stronę stolika. Pierwszego lepszego, które wolne. Z każdym krokiem jego niepokój przybierał na sile. Dostrzegł swoich rówieśników, siedzących gdzieś obok, ale do nich zdecydowanie nie chciał się dosiadać. Głównie dlatego, że najprawdopodobniej zostałby natychmiastowo oddelegowany, czy też raczej brutalnie wypchnięty lub wykopany. Usiadł na ławce. Nikt akurat nie siedział przy tym stole. Tym lepiej dla niego. Jednak dziwne uczucie bycia obserwowanym nie ustało. Powoli przekształcało się wręcz w strach. Dziwaczne urojenie, że ktoś zaraz skoczy młodzieńcowi do gardła, jeżyło szatynowi włosy na plecach. Zaczął jeść. Szybko, wręcz pędził z posiłkiem. Byleby jak najszybciej wyjść. Zamarł w bezruchu. Ręka trzymająca łyżkę zawisła w powietrzu. Astrid znowu przeszywała go lodowym spojrzeniem nienawiści. Co najgorsze, siedziała naprzeciwko niego, przy tym samym stole. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się dosiadła. - Nie jesz? Spodziewał się raczej jakiejś obelgi, ewentualnie kąśliwej uwagi. Zbity z tropu Czkawka dopiero w tym momencie zorientował się, że rzeczywiście od kilku dłuższych chwil łyżka z jedzeniem utknęła gdzieś w powietrzu pomiędzy talerzem a jego ustami. Ręka zaczynała mu drżeć. Część zupy poleciała z powrotem do wklęsłego talerza. Powoli opuścił łyżkę, jakoś stracił apetyt. - Nie, już mi wystarczy - mruknął cicho. Przeleciał wzrokiem po pozostałych stolikach. Siedziały przy nich i całe rodziny, i samotni wikingowie. Byli świetnie dogadujący się ze sobą przyjaciele, a także i zagorzali wrogowie, którzy usiedli razem, aby sobie nawzajem nawrzucać. Nikt nie zainteresował się Haddokiem i jego towarzyszką. ,,Przynajmniej oni mnie oszczędzili" - pomyślał przyszły wódz Berk. Nieszczególnie cieszył się na myśl, że mógł być w centrum uwagi. - Więc nadal żyjesz, co? - spytała chłodno Astrid. Niepewnie kiwnął głową. - Tak... żyję - powiedział szatyn, przechodząc już na poziom szeptu. - Żyję... m-mam się całkiem dobrze. Dziękuję. - Za to, że cię nie zabiłam? Przez chwilę milczał. - Nie - odparł. - Za to, że pytasz. Zanim zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, dodał jeszcze: - Miło, że się o mnie troszczysz. Blondynka gwałtownie wstała z miejsca. Machnęła ręką, zwalając miskę Czkawki na podłogę. I tak nie chciał już jeść. Oparła się ramionami o blat stołu. Jej włosy były rozpuszczone, a nie związane w długi warkocz, jak zazwyczaj. Jakoś wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi na ten drobny szczegół. Teraz to jej trzęsły się ręce. Nie ze strachu, lecz ze wściekłości. Ale nie krzyczała. Przybrała tylko ten nienawistny wyraz twarzy. Patrzyła się mu prosto w oczy, jakby chciała samym tylko spojrzeniem przewiercić się przez czaszkę chłopca. Haddok, który traktował wiarę całkiem serio, pomodlił się w myślach. Najpierw dziękczynnie za to, że wojowniczka nie miała akurat przy sobie topora, a potem błagalnie, aby mimo wszystko wyszedł z tego cało. - Troszczę? - spytała szyderczo, przerywając dłużącą się ciszę. - O kogo? O ciebie? Bardzo nie lubię, kiedy ktoś sobie ze mnie drwi, Haddok! Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, byłbyś już martwy. Zabiłabym cię przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, gdyby nie fakt, że jesteś synem wodza. Znienawidzonym, bezużytecznym, ale jednak Haddokiem. Jej słowa bolały. Ale dopiero zaczynała. - Nie chciałam mieć z tobą nic wspólnego - syknęła, siadając na ławie. - Czasami nawet zapominałam, że istniejesz. A teraz, przez ten feralny kontrakt, jaki moja matka zawarła z twoim ojcem, nie mogę się ciebie pozbyć. Z moich myśli, czy też ogólnie z życia. Nie mogę! Nie sprawiała już wrażenia rozgniewanej. Przynajmniej na taką nie wyglądała, w środku nadal była zagotowana. Jej twarz nie wyrażała teraz żadnych emocji. Patrzyła się tylko przed siebie, jakby gapiła się w ścianę. W nicość. W pustkę. W Czkawkę. - Chciałam być - zaczęła blondynka - najwspanialszą pogromczynią smoków, jaką widziało Berk, wiesz? Chciałam być jedną z tych bohaterek, o których matki opowiadają dzieciom na dobranoc. Słuchał uważnie. Astrid naprawdę go zaintrygowała tą nagłą zmianą podejścia do przyszłego męża. - Wielka pogromczyni smoków, Astrid Nieustraszona Hofferson. Ładnie brzmi. A teraz co? Czym teraz będę, Czkawka? Powiem ci kim! Twoją żoną! Ponownie nachyliła się do niego. - Zwykłą kurą domową, oto kim będę - powiedziała z wyrzutem. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Czkawka jeszcze kilka razy zbierał się w sobie, aby jakoś kontynuować rozmowę. Za każdym razem albo gubił wątek, albo po prostu nie miał odwagi, aby się odezwać. Chciał skorzystać z faktu, iż Astrid nie była już na niego zła. Myślał nawet o tym, żeby spróbować ją jakoś pocieszyć. Niestety, nie miał pomysłów. Jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji, aby poćwiczyć rozmawianie z kobietą. - Dlaczego nie protestowałeś? - Kiedy? - spytał ze zdziwieniem Czkawka. - Wtedy, kiedy ojciec powiedział ci o kontrakcie - odparła wojowniczka. Jedyną emocją, jaką dało się dostrzec na jej twarzy, była obojętność. - Ależ... Astrid, ja-ja protestowałem. Sprzeciwiałem się, to znaczy, próbowałem... mówiłem, mówiłem... że to zły pomysł. On mnie nie słuchał, było już po fakcie. Nie miałem nic do gadania. Co miałem zrobić? Blondynka spojrzała gdzieś w bok. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - Cokolwiek. I w tym momencie Haddok już wiedział, że rozmowa była skończona. Ostatnia deska ratunku. - Odprowadzić cię? - spytał nieśmiało. Astrid nic nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego wstała i szybkim marszem udała się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Na przyszłego męża nawet nie spojrzała. Czkawka po raz kolejny został kompletnie sam, nawet jeśli na sali siedziała dobra setka wikingów. Przy okazji - trochę spóźnione, ale Wesołego Dnia Samic, drogie Panie :) V Drogi Czkawko Haddoku! Jako wojowniczka, matka i wdowa wiem doskonale, kiedy poniosło się porażkę. Jest to jeden z dwóch powodów, dla których piszę ten list. Chciałam Cię przeprosić za to, co zrobiłam. Pamiętaj jednak, że kiedy przyjmowałam propozycję Stoika, miałam tylko i wyłącznie dobre intencje. Nigdy nie byliśmy bogatą rodziną, zapewne doskonale o tym wiesz, Czkawka. Wyobraź sobie zatem moją ulgę, gdy pewnego dnia Twój ojciec powiedział o swoich planach wobec Ciebie i Astrid. Zgodziłam się, bo wiedziałam, że zapewnię tym samym godne życie dla mojej jedynej córki. A poza tym nie miałam najmniejszych wątpliwości, że będziesz traktował Astrid z szacunkiem, tak jak przystało na kochającego męża. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że tą jedną, nieprzemyślaną decyzją tak bardzo zniszczę życie nie tylko Tobie, ale również i mojej córeczce. Już od dłuższego czasu ze sobą nie rozmawiamy. Gdy dowiedziałam się, jak jesteś przez nią traktowany, próbowałam jej jakoś uświadomić, że to nie Ty jesteś winny całej tej sytuacji. Ale Astrid mnie już nie słucha, Czkawka. Zastanawiałam się nawet, czy nie pójść do Twojego ojca i nie zerwać kontraktu. Zrozumiałam jednak, że skoro Ty bezskutecznie próbowałeś, a próbowałeś na pewno, to ja tym bardziej nie mam nawet najmniejszych szans, aby zmienić zdanie Stoika Ważkiego. Mimo wszystko wciąż będę się starała jakoś ,,pogodzić" Ciebie i Astrid. Właśnie dlatego chciałabym Cię zaprosić na kolację. Stoik jest na wyprawie, więc będziemy mogli spokojnie spędzić wieczór we trójkę. Będzie to też doskonała okazja, abym ja sama lepiej Cię poznała. Nigdy wcześniej nie było jakoś okazji, a koniec końców dobrze jest jak najlepiej znać przyszłego zięcia, czyż nie? Zrozumiem, jeśli jednak nie będziesz chciał zawitać w nasze skromne progi. Ale proszę, daj szansę Astrid. Jej serce nie jest tak skamieniałe, jak Ci się wydaje. Mówię Ci to jako kochająca matka. Bądź zdrów, Nora - I co sądzisz, Szczerbatek? - spytał Czkawka, chowając list z powrotem do kieszeni kamizelki. - Czytam to już piąty raz, ale nadal nie wiem czy iść jutro do Hoffersonów, czy nie. Nocna Furia spojrzała uśmiechnięta na swego jeźdźca. Smok zamruczał cicho, co miało zdaniem Haddoka oznaczać ,,Idź, nawet się nie zastanawiaj". Chwilę później gad był znów w pełni skupiony na torze lotu. Lecieli akurat pomiędzy drzewami. Czkawka sprawdzał w ten sposób nową lotkę własnego autorstwa. Pierwsza rozpadła się niefortunnie chwilę po wzbiciu się smoka w powietrze. Ponieważ młody wiking był wtedy na grzbiecie latającego stwora, zakończyło się to dla niego bardzo boleśnie. Jakim cudem natomiast Czkawka tym razem nie spadał? Siedział w siodle. Skąd to siodło? Sam je zrobił. Dlaczego smok po prostu go nie zeżarł? Bo byli przyjaciółmi. Od pamiętnego dnia, kiedy to chłopak odkrył dokładne miejsce pobytu uziemionego zwierzęcia, starał się przychodzić w okolice Kruczego Urwiska tak często, jak to było możliwe. Najpierw przyniósł smokowi rybę. Zaiwanił ją jakiemuś pijanemu wikingowi. Okradziony wojownik potykał się o własne nogi, więc Czkawka szczęśliwie się oddalił bez uszczerbków na zdrowiu. Wtedy to z resztą okazało się, iż smok nie miał zębów. To znaczy miał, ale tylko wtedy, gdy ich potrzebował. W takich sytuacjach wysuwały się nagle, brały chociażby i taką rybkę, a następnie ponownie znikały, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie pusty otwór gębowy. Właśnie dlatego wiking nazwał swojego nowego przyjaciela Szczerbatek. W trakcie następnych spotkań, Czkawka odkrył kilka interesujących rzeczy o smokach. Dalibyście na przykład wiarę, że smoki boją się węgorzy? Niestety, młodzieniec nie był w stanie wykorzystać owych ciekawostek podczas Smoczego Szkolenia do okiełznywania smoków. A szkoda, bo z pewnością zrobiłby wrażenie na wszystkich uczestnikach, z Pyskaczem włącznie. Niestety, zajęcia były zawieszone do odwołania. Powód pozostawał tajemnicą. Kiedy Haddok wreszcie wziął się za problem ogona Nocnej Furii, napotkał kilka poważnych problemów. Pierwszym z nich była naturalnie sama lotka. Może i był czeladnikiem kowala, i to bardzo dobrym, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu brał się za stworzenie czegoś takiego. Szybko okazało się niestety, że bez odpowiedniej regulacji i kontroli lotu, smok leciał na ziemię. Wtedy to Czkawka wpadł na genialny pomysł, aby zaprojektować oraz wytworzyć siodło, z którego mógł sterować Szczerbatkiem. Nałożenie tego na grzbiet smoka było kolejnym wyzwaniem. Później kilka dodatkowych prób i dwójka przyjaciół już była w stanie koegzystować na nieboskłonie. Nadal jednak było przed nimi dużo pracy. Latanie na smoku to, jak się okazuje, o wiele trudniejsza sprawa niż machanie toporem czy bicie się po gębach. Szatyn miał mimo wszystko pewien dryg do latania. Żałował też, że nie mógł się tym nietypowym talentem pochwalić. W teorii mógł. W praktyce byłby to wyrok śmierci na smoku, a może i na nim samym. - Dobra, Szczerbol - powiedział po dłuższej przerwie Czkawka, głaszcząc smoka po szyi. - Na dzisiaj chyba wystarczy. Zaraz zajdzie słońce, a jak będę szedł przez wioskę późną porą, to znowu dostanę manto. Wylećmy z tego lasu, a potem nad Krucze Urwisko. Lecz gdy tylko wydostali się z leśnej gęstwiny, Nocna Furia nagle poszybowała wysoko między chmury. - Em... Szczerbatek? - spytał zaniepokojony Czkawka. - Berk to w drugą stronę... *** Koniec końców, następnego wieczoru młodzieniec udał się prosto do domu Hoffersonów. Ubrał się trochę lepiej niż zazwyczaj. Nie jakoś przesadnie elegancko, ale też na pewno nie zwyczajnie. Kolacja ze swoją przyszłą teściową i żoną to w końcu wyjątkowa okazja. W normalnych okolicznościach planowałby z wyprzedzeniem przebieg rozmowy, dokładnie ułożyłby sobie w głowie dialog tak z Norą, jak i jej córką. Strasznie by się też wszystkim przejmował. Dokładnie tak, jak każdego dnia, ale akurat w tym momencie jeszcze bardziej. Problem polegał na tym, że nie mógł pozbierać myśli. Psychicznie był kompletnie zdewastowany. Jedyne, o czym myślał, to odkrycie, jakiego dokonał poprzedniego dnia. Widział wspomnienia tej pamiętnej nocy jakby namalowano je na obrazie. Szczerbatek ani trochę nie słuchał się swego jeźdźca. Leciał tylko przed siebie. Lecieli i lecieli, aż dolecieli do wielkiej góry. Czkawce nie podobało się tamto miejsce. Była to szara, depresyjna wręcz wyspa, na której dominowała pustka. Kamienie większych lub mniejszych rozmiarów stanowiły jedyną, nie licząc wygasłego wulkanu, atrakcję tamtych okolic. Z własnej woli w życiu by tam nie zawitał. Później wlecieli do środka. Razem z nimi inne smoki. Cała horda smoków najróżniejszych gatunków, prawie wszystkie niosły w swych szponach zdobycz, ewentualnie w pyskach. Co natomiast najbardziej zdziwiło młodego wikinga, żaden z latających stworów nawet nie pomyślał, aby choćby ugryźć którekolwiek z porwanych zwierząt. Wszystko, co smoki odebrały ludziom, było zrzucane do wielkiego krateru. Ogromnego, Czkawka nie widział dna. Dostrzec mógł wtedy jedynie pomarańczową nienaturalną mgłę. To właśnie wtedy ujrzał najgorszą poczwarę, jaką widział w życiu. Od tamtej chwili, Koszmar Ponocnik wydawał mu się jedynie marną miniaturą prawdziwego skrzydlatego gada. Widział smoka, który rozmiarami mógłby i dorównać nawet wysokiej górze. Jeden z tych momentów, kiedy przerażenie znów wyciągało po niego swe zimne, kościste ręce, aby zacząć go dusić. Bał się. I bałby się zapewne dalej, gdyby Nora nie otworzyła mu drzwi. Po raz kolejny dał się pochłonąć wspomnieniom i rozmyślaniom do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy doszedł do celu. Nie czuł się komfortowo. Tak jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Gospodyni przywitała go ciepło, chociaż tyle. Czkawka, pomimo uśmiechu kobiety, widział wyraźnie, że była to tylko cząstka dawnej osobowości, jaką była niegdyś dzielna wojowniczka. Stała przed nim wdowa. Samotny byt, który starał się jak mógł być szczęśliwym. Haddok zbyt wiele w życiu widział fałszywych uśmiechów, aby nie rozpoznać prawdziwych emocji Nory. Była to kobieta nieszczęśliwa. - Rozgość się, Czkawka, proszę - powiedziała serdecznym tonem, kiedy już wszedł do środka. - Nie, nie, nie zdejmuj butów, ładna dziś pogoda, błota nie naniesiesz... tak... Astrid jest jeszcze na górze. Szykuje się. ,,Proszę nie żartować" - pomyślał młodzieniec, siadając przy stole. - ,,Nie chce mnie widzieć. Dlatego siedzi u siebie, na górze." - Spokojnie, nigdzie mi się nie spieszy - odparł pospiesznie. Gospodyni usiadła przy stole. Zamiast jednak usiąść naprzeciwko, zajęła miejsce obok Czkawki. Młody wiking pomyślał wtedy, że jeżeli wszyscy usadowią się po jednej stronie stołu, to będzie to najdziwniejszy posiłek w jego życiu. - Czkawka - zaczęła niepewnie Nora - ja wiem, że nie układa się wam najlepiej. Naprawdę chciałabym, abyście byli szczęśliwi. Nagle złapała Czkawkę za rękę. - Proszę, daj mojej córce szansę. Ona potrzebuje tylko trochę czasu. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiła. Błyskawicznie cofnęła dłoń. - Z całym szacunkiem - odpowiedział przyszły wódz Berk. Nie krył smutku w swym głosie - ale dawałem Astrid już szansę. Niejednokrotnie. Obawiam się, że ta relacja zmierza donikąd. Z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz bardziej niezręcznie. Pokój gościnny wydał mu się nagle ciasny, klaustrofobiczny. Kominek, w którym leniwie płonęły kolejne kłody drewna, przywodził mu na myśl ciepło domowe. Niestety, przypominał mu też o matce. Konkretniej o jej śmierci. ,,Zmiana tematu. Szybka zmiana tematu." - zaalarmowała go podświadomość. - Przepraszam, że nie przyniosłem żadnego prezentu - wyrzucił z siebie Czkawka. - Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że nikt na tej wyspie nie miał w sprzedaży kwiatów. Nie wiem, wszystkie kwiaciarki zrobiły sobie wolne, czy co? W każdym razie, kwiaty wydawały mi się jedynym sensownym podarkiem. Wszystko inne jest takie banalne. Niestety, nie było nawet fiołków. Wszystko, co mówił, było ohydnym kłamstwem. W rzeczywistości był tak zajęty myślami o Szczerbatku i tajemniczej wyspie, że kompletnie wypadło mu z głowy, aby zakupić cokolwiek. - Nic nie szkodzi. Astrid nie lubi kwiatów. Wiesz, chce być twardą kobietą. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. - Nie mogę jej za to winić - kontynuowała kobieta. - Ja przecież też kiedyś taka byłam. Nigdy jakoś nie mogłam pojąć, co takiego ludzie widzieli w tych wszystkich kwiatach, poematach, spacerach przy księżycu. Takie romantyczne farmazony zawsze mnie raczej śmieszyły. Ponownie zrobiła pauzę. - A potem... a potem zjawił się pewien mężczyzna. I to on zaczął kupować mi kwiaty. Ani się obejrzałam, a został moim mężem. - Musiała go pani kochać - stwierdził Haddok. Wyznania samotnej matki strasznie go zainteresowały. - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo, Czkawka - westchnęła Nora. - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Blondwłosa wojowniczka zeszła wreszcie do nich, przerywając bezpardonowo ten ciekawy dialog. Bez słowa usiadła przy stole. Po drugiej stronie. Nawet się nie przywitała z gościem. Zamiast tego, gapiła się jedynie w oczy młodego wikinga. Chłopak mógłby przysiąc, że nawet nie mrugała. Jakby chciała za wszelką cenę wyczytać jego najgłębsze myśli i obawy. Przede wszystkim obawy. - No... to skoro już się zebraliśmy - zaczęła gospodyni, siląc się na radość w głosie - może podam do stołu. Mam nadzieję, że nie wystygło... Poszła szybkim krokiem w stronę kuchni. Jej zachowanie było co najmniej dziwaczne. Najbardziej Haddoka intrygowały nagłe, niespodziewane ruchy rąk kobiety. I jeszcze ten ożywiony, lecz jakby udawany ton głosu. Z jednej strony nie pasował on do człowieka, który żył wiele lat bez ukochanego, a z drugiej pasował jak ulał do istoty zagubionej i nie potrafiącej się odnaleźć w rzeczywistości. Po raz kolejny został sam na sam z Astrid. W jej spojrzeniu nie było wrogości. Bardziej przypominało to całkiem udaną próbę maskowania swych emocji. Oszczędziła chłopakowi kolejnych wyrzutów i nie odezwała się przez następną minutę. ,,Gdzie jest ta kobieta?" - spanikował Czkawka. Nie czuł się dobrze, będąc kompletnie sam z wojowniczką. - ,,Żeby chociaż był tu Szczerbatek." Dziewczyna również wstała. Ona jednak poszła w stronę schodów. Chciała wejść z powrotem na górę, kompletnie ignorując przy tym gościa. Zatrzymała się na pierwszym stopniu. Jakby cały czas się namyślała. - Astrid - powiedział niespodziewanie wiking. On także podniósł się z miejsca. Nie pierwszy raz w życiu robił coś, czego wcześniej nie przemyślał. Wiedział, że może się to dla niego skończyć nieciekawie. Obecność matki dziewczyny trochę go uspokajała, ale tylko trochę. Zaryzykował. Podszedł do blondynki. Podszedł do osoby, którą kochał. Zawsze. Bujał się w niej jeszcze za dzieciaka. Tak bardzo go pociągała. Nawet kiedy zaczęła go nienawidzić, nawet gdy zaczęła go prześladować, on i tak ją kochał. Nigdy jej tego nie powiedział. Nikomu się nie zwierzył z tego sekretu. Mimo to, taki chociażby Pyskacz dobrze wiedział o jego wybrance serca. Czkawka w końcu bardzo często obserwował dziewczynę z ukrycia, podejmował nawet kilka nieśmiałych prób zamienienia choćby jednego zdania z wojowniczką. Miłość, jak się okazuje, odbiera rozsądek i racjonalne myślenie. Czasami również i szczęście. Położył rękę na jej ramieniu. - Możemy po prostu pogadać jak... Nigdy nie było dane mu dokończyć. Nora dokładnie w tym momencie wyszła z kuchni. Niosła wielki talerz, Czkawka jednak nie spojrzał na jego zawartość. Nie zrobił tego nawet w momencie, gdy wypadł on z rąk kobiety, która to zszokowana obserwowała całą scenę. - Astrid! - krzyknęła Nora. Nie była wściekła. Bardziej rozczarowana zachowaniem swojej córki. Dziewczyna powoli opuściła zaciśniętą pięść. ,,Czego się niby spodziewałem?" Ciepła ciecz poleciała mu na usta. Później po podbródku, a następnie na ubranie. Powoli przejechał dłonią tuż pod miejscem, gdzie został trafiony. Astrid trafiła idealnie. Krew leciała z nosa prawdziwym potokiem. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń. Czerwień pokryła palce jego lewej dłoni. Nie bolało aż tak bardzo. Nie o ból fizyczny tu się z resztą rozchodziło. Astrid znów była wściekła. Chciała uderzyć go drugi raz. Powstrzymała się, gdy zobaczyła w jego oczach... determinację. Coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie widziała w małym znienawidzonym synu wodza. Po chwili natomiast rozpoznała w spojrzeniu chłopaka coś więcej. Nienawiść. Jak dobrze ją znała. Jeszcze przed momentem był pewien, że ją kocha. I choć wiele razy go skrzywdziła, on nadal wierzył, że może jeszcze coś z tego wyjdzie. Przypomniał sobie każdą sytuację, w której go skrzywdziła werbalnie, w której go biła, w której wytykała mu najmniejsze błędy. Jak tak się nad tym zastanowił, doszedł do wniosku, że w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy nazbierało się tego całkiem sporo. Nie miał pewności co do swoich uczuć. Wcześniej była to głupia, ślepa miłość. Teraz sam już nie wiedział, co czuł do Astrid. - Czkawka, przepraszam - spanikowała Nora. - Ona nie chciała. Nie chciałaś córeczko, prawda? Zaraz coś ci przyniosę, wytrzesz czymś tę plamę na koszuli. Ja zaraz... - Nie będzie takiej potrzeby - odparł cicho Haddok. Nie pożegnał się. Wojowniczka osiągnęła swój cel. Udał się bez słowa do drzwi, otworzył je i wyszedł. Tak po prostu. Nie oglądając się za siebie, poszedł szybkim marszem w kierunku swojego domu. Kompletnie ignorował też przechodzących ludzi, którzy rzucali kąśliwe uwagi na temat jego rozwalonego nosa. Niespecjalnie się tym przejmował. Miał przynajmniej pewność, jak się sprawy miały. Skoro Astrid go nienawidziła, to czemu miał być dłużny? Kwestię żony zostawił jednak na potem. Ponownie dał się ponieść fantazji. Pomyślał sobie, że skoro był dopiero późny wieczór, to mógłby jeszcze odwiedzić Szczerbatka. Starał się zająć myśli czymkolwiek. Czymkolwiek byle nie odkryciem z poprzedniego dnia. Jego plemię szukało tego miejsca od kilkuset lat. On tymczasem, jakoś szczególnie się nawet nie starając, dokonał tego podczas przypadkowego lotu. Odnalazł Smocze Leże. VI Czuł się nieswojo. Było to bardzo delikatne ujęcie faktu, ale tak właśnie sprawy się miały. Próbował się czymś zająć w oczekiwaniu na powrót ojca, ale na niczym nie mógł się skupić. Podczas pracy w kuźni co chwila odpływał do świata własnej podświadomości i wyobraźni, co owocowało albo wypuszczeniem trzymanego akurat narzędzia z ręki, albo i oparzeniem dłoni, jeśli pracował przy palenisku. Rysowanie nie sprawiało mu już praktycznie żadnej przyjemności. Zamiast krajobrazami, czy bliskimi osobami, wolał od jakiegoś czasu wypełniać karty notatnika czarnymi bezkształtnymi bazgrołami. Przestał się też odzywać do ludzi. Było to co prawda normą, ale po incydencie w domu Hoffersonów rzadko kiedy rozmawiał nawet z Pyskaczem. Zauważył również pewną zmianę w jego relacjach z Astrid. Innym razem reagowałby na jej obecność paniką. Ewentualnie byłby choć trochę zaniepokojony. Jednak Czkawka nie czuł już strachu przed wojowniczką. Zrozumiał, że życie jak tchórz i słabeusz do niczego go nie doprowadzi. Nie oznaczało to bynajmniej, że pragnął bezpośredniej konfrontacji z dziewczyną. Nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Zamiast tego wolał po cichu, gdzieś w głębi serca, dawać powoli rozwijać się nienawiści jaką czuł do Astrid. Obserwował ją z ukrycia, gdy jadła posiłek w Twierdzy, czy też gdy przechodziła obok kuźni. Przypominały mu się wtedy nieprzyjemne momenty, kiedy to jego przyszła żona publicznie go ośmieszała, czy też po prostu biła. Nie chciał mieć z nią do czynienia, a jednak bardzo często o niej myślał. Denerwowały go te myśli, ale nie potrafił się ich pozbyć. Być może nawet nie potrafił wręcz bez nich żyć. Czasami blondynka nawiedzała Haddoka w snach. Raz były to koszmary, w których ponownie przeżywał pobicia lub upokorzenia. Czasami natomiast były to jeszcze gorsze koszmary, gdzie to Czkawka był oprawcą. W jednym z takich snów bił Astrid pewnego deszczowego popołudnia. Środek wioski. Ludzie, zbici w jedną szarą masę, obserwowali całe zajście. Nikt nie ruszył krzywdzonej dziewczynie z pomocą, nikt nawet nie krzyknął do młodzieńca, że to, co robi, jest złe. Podczas tej dantejskiej sceny panowała kompletna cisza, przerywana od czasu do czasu przez dźwięki uderzeń i płacz blondynki. *** Większość dnia spędził na zabawie ze Szczerbatkiem. Była to bodaj jedyna rzecz, która sprawiała mu jakąkolwiek radość. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nawet tak dziecinna czynność, jak rzucanie patykiem była w tych konkretnych okolicznościach czymś fascynującym. Nocna Furia bowiem uwielbiała łapać kijek w pysk, szczególnie jeśli leciał na tyle nisko, aby złapać go jeszcze w powietrzu. Smok następnie odnosił mały kawałeczek drewna wikingowi, który to ponownie rzucał nim w powietrze. I tak oto cały proces się powtarzał. Dla młodzieńca te latające gady istotnie były niezwykłymi stworzeniami. Im dłużej przebywał w towarzystwie swego smoczego przyjaciela, tym coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że są to naprawdę inteligentne, ale i zwyczajnie piękne istoty. Haddokowi wydawało się to całkiem ironiczne, że smok, zgodnie z tradycją jego największy wróg, miał w sobie więcej człowieka, niż sam człowiek. ,,Ciekawe kiedy tata wróci" - pomyślał Czkawka. *** I wykrakał. Nim słońce schowało się wstydliwie za horyzontem, do portu przybił zniszczony statek. Godło na żaglu nie pozostawiało żadnych wątpliwości, okręt z Berk. Tak wyglądały resztki ekspedycji, która wyruszyła unicestwić Smocze Leże. Haddok obserwował powracających wikingów z pobliskiego klifu. Od samego początku jedna rzecz kompletnie się nie zgadzała. W przystani znalazł się tylko jeden statek. Na wyprawę wyruszyły zaś trzy. Wojownicy, schodzący z pokładu, byli w większości ranni i jakby wyprani z życia. Jedni owinięci byli bandażami, inni nosili prymitywne usztywniacze na dłoniach (złamania były na takich wyprawach czymś powszechnym). Jeszcze innych po prostu nie było. Liczba ofiar zatrwożyła Czkawkę. Ryzyko zawodowe. Rodząc się wikingiem godzisz się na to, że każda wyprawa może być tą ostatnią. Mimo wszystko nigdy nie mógł się do tego faktu przyzwyczaić. Stoik jednak powrócił bez najmniejszego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Bardzo ucieszyło to młodzieńca. Może i nie miał z wodzem najlepszych relacji, ale jak by na to nie patrzeć, byli rodzinką. Kiedy wrócił do domu, był już późny wieczór, prawie noc. Jego ojciec jednak cały czas był na nogach. Akurat kończył przygotowywać sobie kolację. Czkawka, jak to on, próbował przekraść się bokiem, aby móc od razu udać się do swego pokoju. Niestety, nawet kurczowe trzymanie się ściany i uważne stawianie kroków nie było w stanie przechytrzyć starego wikinga. - Siadaj, synu - powiedział Stoik. - Zgaduję, że jeszcze nic nie jadłeś. I tak oto młody Haddok musiał przysiąść się do stołu i odbyć z ojcem kolejną pustą rozmowę o niczym. Pod warunkiem, oczywiście, że w trakcie jedzenia padłyby jakiekolwiek słowa. Stoik Ważki był tego wieczoru wyjątkowo rozmowny. Co chwila opowiadał swemu synowi o tym, co spotkało ich na wyprawie, ile smoków udało im się zgładzić, czy jacy to wspaniali ludzie polegli w walce z ,,tymi skrzydlatymi ścierwami". Jedyna rzecz, jaką szatynowi udało się wyłapać w trakcie tego dialogu (czy też raczej monologu) była smutna wiadomość, iż ponownie nie udało się odnaleźć Smoczego Leża. Chłopak naprawdę starał się słuchać. Lecz po prostu nie był w stanie. Jego myśli były okupowane przez pewnego smoka. Wiedział doskonale, że ta maskarada nie może trwać w nieskończoność. Prędzej czy później ktoś poszedłby na spacer trochę dalej niż zwykle. Albo i kto wie, może sam Czkawka zdradziłby przypadkiem swego przyjaciela? W końcu ostatnimi czasy zachowywał się dziwnie. Ktoś mógłby nabrać podejrzeń. Nie przemyślał tego. W głębi serca po prostu czuł, że tak trzeba. ,,Kończmy to" - pomyślał. - Tato! - powiedział głośniej niż zamierzał. Ton głosu Czkawki kompletnie zaskoczył Stoika. - Czkawka? - Ja... muszę ci coś powiedzieć. W tym momencie nie było już odwrotu. I bardzo dobrze. VII Płyta dnia: ,,Księga Tajemnicza. Prolog" zespołu Kaliber 44. Polecam gorąco. Przed wyjściem z domu, Haddok dał jeszcze ojcu kilka wskazówek. Kazał mu między innymi zostawić broń. Oprócz tego padły frazesy typu ,,zachowaj spokój", czy ,,żadnych gwałtownych ruchów". Po krótkiej rozmowie, w której wyjątkowo więcej mówił Czkawka, udali się w stronę lasu. Było już ciemno i zimno, więc szli szybkim krokiem. Stoik nie zadawał żadnych pytań. Jakoś tak wyszło, że po drodze żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Wódz był szczerze zaintrygowany. Rzadko kiedy widział Czkawkę tak podekscytowanego, a tym bardziej zdeterminowanego. Właśnie dlatego, kiedy tylko jego syn powiedział, że musi mu coś pokazać, nie zadawał żadnych pytań. Szli tak kilkanaście minut w kompletnym milczeniu. Mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem jego syn wiedział gdzie iść. Po pierwsze dlatego, że prawie nic nie widział w tych ciemnościach. Po drugie - w ogóle nie znał tych okolic. Był na co dzień zbyt zajęty spełnianiem swych obowiązków, aby móc sobie pozwolić na bezużyteczne spacery po lesie. W pewnym momencie znaleźli się nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Kroki stawiał bardzo ostrożnie. Po chwili stali już w samym centrum niewielkiej dolinki. Czkawka podszedł do wielkiego kamienia, jaki znajdował się tuż obok jeziorka. Stanął na nim i się rozejrzał. Stoik Ważki widział tylko wielką skalną ścianę porośniętą bluszczami i innym zielskiem. Odbity w wodzie obraz księżyca nagle się zniekształcił. Jakby coś wpadło do wody. Tak właśnie było. Odbiciu towarzyszył bowiem głośny plusk. - Spokojnie, tato - powiedział Czkawka, zeskakując na ziemię. - Rzuciłem kamieniem, aby go cicho obudzić. - Pluskiem wody? - spytał zdziwiony Stoik. - Nie prościej krzyknąć? Właściwie, kogo chcesz obudzić? Młody wiking nie odpowiedział. Przystawił tylko palec do ust. Ponownie się rozejrzał. - Dobra, tato - szepnął. - Zaraz powinien zjawić się Szczerbatek. - Szcze... kto?! - Ćśś! Obiecaj mi, tato, że go nie skrzywdzisz, i że nie zrobisz nic głupiego. Mężczyzna nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. - No... dobrze - odparł po chwili - ale... co się tu dzieje? - Zaraz się przekonasz. I obiecaj mi jeszcze jedną rzecz. Stoik spojrzał na Czkawkę. - Co takiego? - Że... - odpowiedział nerwowo Czkawka - że nie będziesz krzyczał. Odruchowo sięgnął po broń, gdy usłyszał za plecami ciche warknięcie. Pod palcami zamiast rękojeści topora poczuł jedynie miękkie futro. Wtedy zorientował się, że był bezbronny. Odwrócił się gwałtownie. Był człowiekiem odważnym.Widział w życiu rzeczy straszne, przerażające. Ile? Stracił rachubę już dawno temu. Mimo wszystko widok wściekłej Nocnej Furii całkowicie go sparaliżował. - Czkawka - ledwie wydusił z siebie. - Synku, schowaj się za mną. Szatyn jednak nie posłuchał się ojca. Na spokojnie podszedł do smoka. Ten ucieszył się na widok chłopca. W jednej chwili z rozwścieczonej bestii stał się spokojnym, potulnym zwierzaczkiem. Czkawka pogłaskał gada i cicho powiedział: - Spokojnie, Szczerbatek. To mój tata. Przyjaciel. Wiking nie wierzył własnym oczom. Nadal stał osłupiały, tym razem jednak nie ze strachu, lecz szoku. Myślał, że się przesłyszał. Miał taką nadzieję. Jednak z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej docierało do niego, że jego własny syn i potomek zaprzyjaźnił się ze smokiem. Z odwiecznym wrogiem. Haddok ponownie odwrócił się do Stoika. Wskazał ręką na Nocną Furię. W życiu się tak nie stresował, jak w tej jednej chwili. - Em... Tato, Szczerbatek. Szczerbatku, tata. No właśnie... Nocna Furia, której nie przeszkadzała już obecność wielkiego, groźnie wyglądającego wikinga, odeszła parę kroków w bok, po czym położyła się na trawie. Cały czas miała jedno oko otwarte. Szczerbatek wolał obserwować swych gości. Przyszły wódz Berk tymczasem odwrócił wzrok, widząc surowe spojrzenie obecnego wodza. Stoik nie był wściekły. Po tym, co zobaczył, nie miał nawet siły się gniewać. Zamiast tego czuł się rozczarowany. Chwycił swojego syna za ramię. Uścisk był naprawdę mocny, nawet jak na dorosłego mężczyznę. Czkawka syknął z bólu. Nocna Furia zmrużyła oczy i ponownie warknęła. Stoik spojrzał na smoka. - Minutka - rzucił w stronę latającego gada, po czym odciągnął Czkawkę na bok. Kiedy już oddalili się trochę od Szczerbatka, wiking łaskawie puścił chłopaka. Haddok poczuł się znowu jak małe dziecko. Kiedy zdarzyło mu się coś przeskrobać, ojciec potrafił zafundować mu kazanie, choćby i w samym centrum wioski. Wtedy Stoik cały czas prezentował minę surowego, bezlitosnego ojca, podczas gdy Czkawka gapił się w ziemię i czerwienił ze wstydu. Dokładnie tak było i tym razem. Z tą różnicą, że młodzieniec się nie czerwienił. Czuł za to, jak trzęsły mu się ręce. Schował je za plecami, aby nie zbłaźnić się jeszcze bardziej. - Co to jest? - spytał Stoik. Czkawka spojrzał pytająco na wikinga. - Co TO jest?! - powtórzył mężczyzna, pokazując na Szczerbatka. - To... cóż... smok. Nocna Furia. - Wiesz, o co mi chodzi! - podniósł głos wódz. - Szczerbatek. Nazywa się Szczerbatek. Mężczyzna powoli przejechał dłonią po twarzy. Głośno westchnął, starał się nie wybuchnąć. Tymczasowo był spokojny. Nie wiedział tylko, jak długo. Spojrzał kątem oka na Szczerbatka. Gad wyglądał tak, jakby spał. Mimo to Stoik czuł w głębi duszy, że Nocna Furia cały czas ich obserwowała. - Mówisz o tym smoku, jak o jakimś przyjacielu - fuknął mężczyzna. - B...bo to w sumie prawda, tato - szepnął Czkawka. - Żartujesz sobie?! - krzyknął Stoik. - Czkawka, czy wiesz, co ty wygadujesz?! Ten... ten gad... to smok. Bestia! Jedna z tych, które zabijamy od kilkuset lat. Albo my, albo one, tak było zawsze. A ty?! Ty przygarniasz sobie jednego z nich, jak jakiegoś domowego zwierzaczka?! Chłopakowi nie podobały się słowa ojca. Po raz pierwszy w trakcie tej rozmowy spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy. Był gotów nawet sprzeciwić się Stoikowi, powiedzieć mu, że nie ma racji. Jednak wiking ani na moment nie przestał gadać. - Wiesz, co tacy jak ten twój... Szczerbatek... zrobili z twoją matką?! Zabili ją, Czkawka! Porwali w środku nocy, kiedy byłeś jeszcze dzieckiem. To przez te gady wychowywałeś się bez matki! Po raz pierwszy zrobił pauzę. - A ty... ty nazywasz go przyjacielem - dodał już znacznie spokojniej. - Dlaczego? - Ponieważ nikt inny nie chciał nim być - odparł stanowczo Czkawka. - Przesadzasz... - No to powiedz, tato! - warknął Czkawka. - Kto chciał się ze mną przyjaźnić?! Sączysmark, mój własny kuzyn, który prześladował mnie już od najmłodszych lat? Kto, oprócz pojedynczych osób, niby traktował mnie z godnością? Może Astrid?! A może ty?! Chciał zaprotestować. Ale zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego syn miał rację. - W przeciwieństwie do was, Szczerbatek nigdy mnie skrzywdził. Nigdy nie potraktował mnie jak śmiecia, nigdy mnie nie zostawił, kiedy akurat czułem się źle. Nie oceniał mnie, ani nie podchodził do mnie z rezerwą. Po prostu traktuje mnie jak przyjaciela. I właśnie dlatego jest dla mnie bliski, tato! Zamilkł. Potrzebował chwili, aby się uspokoić. - Ja wiem, że tego nie rozumiesz - mruknął Czkawka - ale ja naprawdę go potrzebuję. Szczerbatek... to mój najlepszy przyjaciel, tato. Jedyny przyjaciel. Nie zabieraj mi go. Proszę... Stoik uważnie obserwował zachowanie swego syna. Stał przed nim załamany, zdesperowany chłopiec, który poza Nocną Furią, nie miał tak naprawdę nikogo bliskiego. Wiking wiedział, że był nie najlepszym ojcem. Tak naprawdę był beznadziejnym tatą. Starał się jakoś porozumieć z synem, lecz nigdy mu się to nie udawało. - Masz rację, nie rozumiem tego - odpowiedział spokojnym głosem mężczyzna. - Tylko tak właściwie, dlaczego mi o tym powiedziałeś? Chłopak popatrzył ukradkiem na smoka. Smok uważnie obserwował ich rozmowę. - Tato, ja... nie mam pewności, ale... chyba znalazłem Smocze Leże. Stoik położył mu ręce na ramionach. Przyklęknął i spojrzał Czkawce prosto w oczy. - Co ty powiedziałeś? - spytał zszokowany. - Jak to? Jak ci się to udało?! - Szczerbatek mnie tam zabrał - odparł obojętnie Haddok. - Gdzie... gdzie to jest? Młodzieniec westchnął. - Dokładnie nie wiem. Znaczy, znam kierunek, ale... myślę, że łatwiej mi będzie pokazać to na jakiejś mapie. Wódz Berk kiwnął pospiesznie głową. Rzadko kiedy otrzymywał od syna dobre wiadomości. Ta jednak była tak dobra, że Stoik natychmiast zapomniał o Nocnej Furii. Można nawet rzec, że momentalnie wybaczył Czkawce. - Tak, masz rację. Tak będzie łatwiej. Chodźmy więc! Puścił Czkawkę. Wstał i natychmiast udał się w kierunku wioski. Oczekiwał, że jego syn podąży za nim. - Tato. - Tak? - spytał wiking, obracając się na pięcie. Smok stał tuż przy swoim jeźdźcu. - Czy Szczerbatek może iść z nami? *** Smok usadowił się na drewnianej ławie. Ojciec siedział po drugiej stronie stołu. Z poważną miną przyglądał się Nocnej Furii, która wygodnie położyła łeb na blacie , spoglądając na wielkiego wodza. Czkawka, niczym godzący obie strony konfliktu dyplomata, usiadł na krawędzi stołu, idealnie pomiędzy smokiem a wikingiem. Niezręczna cisza, przerywana od czasu do czasu przez silniejszy podmuch wiatru, szybko stała się nie do zniesienia. Stoik nie wiedział, czy skupić swą uwagę na synu, czy na nietypowym gościu. Latający gad powoli zaczynał się nudzić. A młody Haddok, jak zwykle, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. ,,Problemy z wyrażaniem swoich uczuć są chyba przekleństwem tego domu!" - pomyślał chłopiec. - To może... ja... po mapę skoczę, na przykład - mruknął Czkawka, niezgrabnie podnosząc się z miejsca. Szybkim krokiem udał się po schodach na piętro, do sypialnie Stoika. Rzadko kiedy tam zaglądał. Właśnie w tym pokoju wódz trzymał kilka różnych map, w tym tę największą, mapę Archipelagu. Smok i wiking tymczasem zostali na dole. Mężczyzna bez trudu zauważył, jak Nocna Furia łakomie spoglądała na stojące w misce słodycze. Były to proste zbożowe ciasteczka, które jego syn czasami kupował na targu. Stoik raczej za nimi nie przepadał, ale wyznawał zasadę, że przyjmując gości, dobrze jest mieć cokolwiek na stole. Nawet jeśli były to stare ciastka, na których można było połamać zęby. - Smok, nie smok, ale jednak gość - pomyślał na głos wojownik. Podsunął miskę pod nos Szczerbatka. Ten zaczął podejrzliwie obwąchiwać zawartość naczynia. - Masz, poczęstuj się - dodał na zachętę Stoik Ważki. Smok, wciąż niepewny co do zamiarów człowieka, chwycił jedno ciastko w zęby. Zaczął gryźć. Twarde. Koniec końców jednak uporał się z jedzeniem. Nie był to dorsz, ale dało się jeść. Korzystając z gościnności gospodarza, Nocna Furia wzięła się za następne ciastka. Im głębiej w miskę, tym więcej słodkości, tak przynajmniej zdawało się dla smoka. Stoik spostrzegł, że latający gad zaczął nagle machać ogonem. Nie miał już wątpliwości, że Szczerbatkowi nawet stare, niejadalne dla człowieka, ciastka uchodziły za nie lada przysmak. - Co mu dałeś, tato? - spytał Czkawka, przynosząc to, po co poszedł na górę. - Dałem na spróbowanie tych ciastek. I tak stały już tu długo. - Widzę, że go polubiłeś - stwierdził szatyn, kładąc mapę na stole. Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. Szczerbatek tymczasem skończył się oblizywać. Smok wyszczerzył zęby z wdzięczności, po czym podreptał w stronę żarzącego się ogniska, obok którego się położył. - Ciekawe stworzenie - mruknął Stoik. Nie patrzył na ojca. Zdawało mu się jednak, iż kątem oka dojrzał na twarzy mężczyzny uśmiech. To był rzadki widok. - W każdym razie, zajmijmy się ważnymi sprawami. Skup się, synu! Młody Haddok uważnie przyglądał się mapie. - Pokaż mi, gdzie jest Smocze Leże. Czkawka przez chwilę patrzył się na rozłożony na blacie wielki pergamin. Częściowo już starte bazgroły, które miały symbolizować wyspy, strasznie mu się mieszały. Irytował go też fakt, że na mapie było całkiem sporo białych plam. Jako dziecko, marzył o odkryciu tych wszystkich niezbadanych krain. Potem jakoś mu przeszło. - Niech pomyślę... Znalazł na mapie Berk. Leżało w samym centrum. Podążył palcem na zachód. Jedyne, co widział, to ocean. Błądził po nim niczym dryfujący samotnie rozbitek. Zawędrował tak aż na kraniec świata. Ponieważ jednak Smocze Leże musiało leżeć gdzieś w granicach Archipelagu, cofnął się o kilka dni morskiej żeglugi. Nadal woda i więcej wody. Brak oznak życia. Nadal sam. Tym razem, dla odmiany, odbił na północ. Jego oczom ukazały się jakieś wyspy. Niczym się nie różniły. Jedne mniejsze, jedne większe. Swą uwagę skupił na tej leżącej najbliżej domu. Wokół czarnej kropki, która zdaniem Czkawki miała być wielkim kawałkiem lądu, ktoś namazał delikatne kontury bezkształtnej masy. ,,To chyba symbolizuje niezbadany teren. Ale czemu nie zostawiono tu po prostu białej plamy?" - pomyślał syn wodza. - Tam od zawsze panowała mgła - wyjaśnił Stoik, widząc, gdzie dokładnie patrzył się jego syn. - Próbowaliśmy tam popłynąć ze dwa, albo i trzy razy, ale zawsze jakiś statek wwalał się na skały i trzeba było zawracać. A szkoda, bo tam na pewno jest jakaś wyspa, której dokładnie nie zbadaliśmy. - Wielka wyspa z wygasłym wulkanem - mruknął pod nosem Czkawka. - Kierunek się zgadza, odległość chyba też... to tutaj, tato! Jestem pewien! Stoik nic nie odpowiedział. - Tato, ja wiem, że pewnie będziesz tam chciał od razu popłynąć, ale... słuchasz mnie w ogóle? Wiking jednak nie słuchał. Młody Haddok powtórzył pytanie, ale jego ojciec cały czas gapił się jedynie na wskazany przez chłopca punkt na mapie. Zupełnie tak, jakby ten jeden moment był punktem zwrotnym w historii Berk. I prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było. - Nie możemy z tym walczyć - szepnął Czkawka. - Jak to? - spytał zszokowany wódz, łaskawie obdarzając młodzieńca spojrzeniem. - Ze smokami? - Niezupełnie. Ze smokiem. Jednym. Stoik Ważki zmarszczył brwi. - O czym ty mówisz? - O ich Królu, tato - odparł szatyn. - Albo i Królowej, nie mam pewności. Byłem zbyt zajęty ucieczką, żeby się bliżej przyjrzeć. Wojownik powoli podniósł się ze swego miejsca. Oparł się ramionami o stół. Jeszcze raz szybko zerknął na mapę, po czym powrócił wzrokiem do młodego Haddoka. - Synu - zaczął spokojnym głosem - mamy szansę wreszcie zakończyć tę wojnę. Marzył o tym mój ojciec, mój dziad, wszyscy nasi przodkowie. Kiedy zostałem wodzem, poprzysiągłem sobie, że pewnego dnia odnajdę Smocze Leże i je zniszczę. Nie chcę patrzeć, jak moi ludzie giną bezsensownie w walce ze smokami. Nie chcę doczekać się kolejnej zimy, którą ledwie przeżyjemy, bo większość zapasów skradły nam te latające gady! A ty mi mówisz, że nie możemy walczyć z jakąś tam Królową? Synu, jestem gotów wybić nawet i tysiąc tych gadzin, jeśli będzie to koniecznie. Z tym ich władcą włącznie! - To nie będzie konieczne - mruknął Czkawka, spuszczając wzrok. - One wszystkie boją się tego wielkiego smoka. Jeśli zaatakujemy, prawdopodobnie wszystkie odlecą. Zostanie tylko Królowa. - No to w czym problem?! - spytał zniecierpliwiony Stoik. Chłopiec odszedł od stołu. Obrócił się po chwili i spojrzał ojcu prosto w oczy. - Pokaże ci, w czym problem, tato! - odparł podniesionym głosem. Bez chwili namysłu, Haddok popędził na górę, do swojego pokoju. Po dłuższej chwili wrócił na dół. W ręce trzymał swój notes i mocno zużyty ołówek. Czkawka położył notes na stole, otworzył go, a następnie narysował mały okrąg. - Ja - powiedział młodzieniec. - Niezbyt podobny - odparł po chwili Stoik - ale ja tam się... - Nieważne! - wciął mu się w zdanie chłopak. Następnie narysowany został drugi okrąg, tym razem ze trzy razy większy niż poprzedni. - Ty. Tak, wiem, ani trochę niepodobny, ale nie o to tutaj chodzi. Chwilę później na tej samej stronie pojawił się czarny prostokąt. Ten był już nieco pokaźniejszych rozmiarów. Mógłby pomieścić w sobie nawet i kilkadziesiąt takich okręgów, zarówno tych większych, jak i mniejszych. - To z kolei jest nasz dom - powiedział Czkawka, wskazując ołówkiem na rysunek. Przewrócił kartkę. Prostokąt zajął tym razem całą stronę. - Twierdza? - strzelił Stoik. - Trafiłeś, tato. Nagle, młody Haddok wyrwał z zeszytu trzy losowo wybrane strony. Żadna z nich nie była zapisana. Ułożył je następnie na blacie stołu, każdą dokładnie obok siebie. Zaczął rysować. Najpierw na pierwszej. Pociągnął ołówek na drugą, aby po chwili wejść na trzecią. Tak powstał mocno spłaszczony okrąg. Zajmował wszystkie trzy kartki. - To, z czym chcesz walczyć - powiedział twardo Haddok. Zapanowała cisza. Przerwał ją wódz. - To co mamy robić? Siedzieć z założonymi rękoma? - Mam pewien pomysł - odparł po chwili jego syn. Uśmiech, jaki na chwilę zagościł na twarzy młodzieńca, szybko gdzieś się ulotnił. - Tylko... musiałbym... przed całą wioską... - Co takiego synu? - spytał z nadzieją Stoik. Młody Haddok spojrzał na Szczerbatka, który smacznie sobie spał przy ognisku. Potem z powrotem na ojca. - No... musiałbym wystąpić przed wioską i przekonać wszystkich, że smoki nie są takie złe. Wtedy może dałoby się kilka z nich wytresować i spróbować z ich pomocą pokonać Królową. Tak to widzę. - To... świetny pomysł, synu! - Stoik Ważki ponownie podniósł się z miejsca. - Jutro wystąpisz publicznie na głównym placu i opowiesz wszystkim o Nocnej Furii, o Smoczym Leżu. Synu, to będzie wielki dzień! A Czkawka tylko przejechał ręką po twarzy. ,,W co ja się wpakowałem?!" - pomyślał rozgoryczony Haddok. VIII To, że nie będzie wiedział, co powiedzieć, było oczywiste. Przygotował się na ten niezręczny moment, w którym pokaże całej wiosce, kim, a właściwie czym, jest jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Niestety, zapomniał o drobnym, ale za to jakże ważnym szczególe. Skarcił siebie w myślach. W końcu jakie były szanse, że wikingowie przyjmą Nocną Furię z otwartymi ramionami? Sytuację uratował Stoik, który w porę uspokoił chętnych do mordowania wojowników. Czkawka po części rozumiał ich reakcję. Setki lat walki z latającymi gadami, aż tu pewnego dnia jeden z nich pojawia się w samym środku wioski. Kiedy Haddok dokończył swą historię (co nie było łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę, iż wikingowie nie słynęli z cierpliwości), zapanowała cisza. W towarzystwie Szczerbatka oraz ojca, wyjawił dla Berk wszystkie swe sekrety, począwszy od zestrzelenia Nocnej Furii. Niczego nie pominął. Od wzajemnego darowania sobie życia, aż po wizytację w Smoczym Leżu. Wszystkie karty zostały wyłożone na stół. Pytanie, czy ktoś miał zamiar grać? - Ja wiem, co sobie myślicie - dodał na koniec Czkawka. - Wioskowa oferma, z braku przyjaciół, wytresowała sobie smoka. Nie musicie niczego ukrywać, nienawidzicie mnie, już się do tego przyzwyczaiłem. Może jednak odłożycie na chwilę swoją wojowniczą dumę na bok, i zamiast gnębić słabszego, spróbujecie choć raz rozwiązać coś po mojemu? Nikt się nie odezwał. Każdy jeden, od dziecka po dorosłego, słuchał uważnie przyszłego wodza. Nigdy nie sądził, że nadejdzie taki dzień. - To... coś... ta ich Królowa, ona jest... ogromna. Najprawdopodobniej jedyne, o czym marzycie, to wejście na statki, i popłynięcie prosto do Smoczego Leża. Rozczaruję was, to misja samobójcza. Nawet jeśli wszyscy wyruszymy na tę wyprawę, polegniemy. Być może nikt nie przeżyje. Jest jednak pewna... pewna siła, z której pomocą możemy nieco wyrównać szanse, a może nawet i wygrać. Od strony, milczącego do tej pory, tłumu dobiegło jego uszu kilka ożywionych szeptów. - Smoki. Jak na zawołanie, ciszę zastąpiły rozgniewane krzyki. - Skandal! - Zdrajca! - Wypędzić go! Stoik postanowił wkroczyć. - Nikogo nie będę wypędzał! - warknął wódz. Wszyscy momentalnie ucichli. - A już na pewno nie mojego syna. To jedno zdanie wystarczyło, aby w Czkawce znów zagościła pewność siebie. - Wyda się wam to absurdalne - zaczął pewnie Haddok - ale pomyślcie przez chwilę. Ja, najgorszy wiking jaki chodził po tej wyspie, był w stanie zaprzyjaźnić się ze smokiem. Na tym nie poprzestałem. Stałem się jeźdźcem. Jeźdźcem Nocnej Furii. Jestem w stanie na niej latać, mógłbym nawet i walczyć, czy to ze smokami, czy to wspierać was z powietrza. Dlaczego zatem wy nie nauczycie się latać? Ponownie zapadła cisza. Tym razem jednak, wikingowie sprawiali wrażenie mocno zszokowanych i zaskoczonych propozycją młodzieńca. - Mamy już kilka smoków zamkniętych na arenie - kontynuował chłopak. - Pozostałe można złapać, to akurat żaden problem. Nie mówię, że cała wioska ma wsiąść na smoki i polecieć zabić Królową. Prędzej powybijalibyśmy się nawzajem w powietrzu, niż zrobili coś dla tej wielkiej smoczycy. Jeśli jednak udałoby się wyszkolić jakąś małą drużynę, która stanowiłaby wsparcie powietrzne... wtedy może... wtedy może nam się udać. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się potrzebny. Widok zaintrygowanych wikingów napełniał go dumą, ale i nadzieją. Wreszcie coś mogło mu się udać, wreszcie miał szanse zmienić świat na lepsze. Pozostała już tylko ostatnia, formalna kwestia. - To kto jest ze mną? - spytał niby od niechcenia Czkawka. Las wikingów stał się w jednej chwili lasem wysoko uniesionych rąk i entuzjastycznych okrzyków. *** Postanowiono nie tracić czasu. Wojownicy, którzy mieli wchodzić w skład sił lądowych, od razu rozpoczęli intensywne ćwiczenia przed najważniejszą bitwą w dziejach Berk. Statki zostały dokładnie obejrzane wzdłuż i wszerz. Połatano nawet najdrobniejsza dziury, zaś burty każdego okrętu obładowano tarczami. Nie zapomniano nawet o modłach o wstawiennictwo Odyna, Thora i całej reszty tej świętej zgrai. Najtrudniej miał Czkawka. To na nim spoczywał obowiązek nadzorować szkolenie Smoczych Jeźdźców. Sytuacji nie polepszał fakt, iż w skład drużyny wchodzili głównie jego dotychczasowi prześladowcy. Poza Śledzikiem, który zawsze raczej stał na uboczu, każdy uczestnik treningu skrzywdził Haddoka w jakiś sposób. Początki były, delikatnie mówiąc, toporne. Dość rzec, że Sączysmark przez dobrych kilka minut uciekał przed rozwścieczonym gadem, Astrid spadła podczas pierwszego lotu, bliźniaki myślały tylko o obijaniu sobie mord, a Śledzik miał ogromne problemy z poderwaniem stwora do lotu. Ostatecznie, w ciągu kilku dni udało im się opracować podstawy. Jeźdźcy ogarnęli sterowanie swymi wierzchowcami, zaczęli współpracować, a także, co najważniejsze, każdy z nastolatków nawiązał więź ze swym smokiem. Zdążyli nawet przeprowadzić dość długi trening bojowy. Wszystko szło bez większych problemów. Może nie licząc nieprzyjemnej rozmowy, jaką Czkawka musiał odbyć ostatniego wieczoru. *** - Mogę się dosiąść? Aż podskoczył. Dopiero w tym momencie zauważył, że słońce już zaszło, a wioska opustoszała. Pierwotnie miał zamiar położyć się spać w miarę wcześnie. W końcu następnego dnia czekał go prawdopodobnie najbardziej pracowity dzień w życiu. Kiedy usiadł przy ognisku, które zostało rozpalone na szczycie jednej z wież obserwacyjnych, było jeszcze jasno. Przyszedł w to miejsce tak po prostu, chciał pobyć przez pewien czas sam. Znowu jednak dał się pochłonąć myślom o wszystkim i o niczym. - T-tak, jasne - wybełkotał Czkawka. Wojowniczka usiadła, co było dotąd czymś niespotykanym, obok Haddoka. Młodzieniec, skrępowany niezręczną ciszą, jaka zapadła, dorzucił drewna do ogniska. Noce bywały chłodne, a chłopak nie znosił zimna. Źle mu się kojarzyło. Jeszcze przez moment żadne z nich się nie odezwało. Patrzyli tylko na tańczące płomienie, jakby miały one dać odpowiedzi na dręczące ich pytania. Czkawka, choć nadal nie czuł się do końca komfortowo w obecności wojowniczki, doszedł do wniosku, że tak naprawdę mógłby tak przesiedzieć i całą noc. - Jak myślisz, uda nam się? - spytała nagle Astrid. - Nie wiem... wiesz, ten smok, z którym mamy walczyć... nigdy nie widziałem czegoś tak wielkiego. Gdyby nie nasze smoki, nie mielibyśmy żadnych szans. Mam nadzieję, że jutro uda nam się zakończyć tę bezsensowną wojnę. Spojrzał na blondynkę. Była zdziwiona. - Ale - zaczęła niepewnie, zniżając ton głosu do szeptu - mi chodziło o nas. Teraz to Czkawka był zdziwiony. Choć bardziej pasowało tu określenie zszokowany. - O nas? - spytał z niedowierzaniem. - Tak - odparła mu krótko Astrid, kiwając głową. Haddok powrócił wzrokiem do ogniska. Jakoś nie mógł się przełamać, aby spojrzeć dziewczynie w oczy. Chciał gwałtownie podnieść się z miejsca, wykrzyczeć jej prosto w twarz, że nie obchodzi go żaden kontrakt, i że nie pozwoli, aby ślub się odbył. Tak bardzo chciał okazać swój gniew. Niestety, Czkawka nigdy nie odważyłby się zranić Astrid. Kiedyś dlatego, że się jej bał. Później, choć uparcie wmawiał sobie, że pała do wojowniczki nienawiścią, nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Przeszkodą była zwyczajna ludzka przyzwoitość. Czasami wydawało mu się nawet, że w głębi duszy nadal kochał Astrid Hofferson. Zazwyczaj jednak szybko zagłuszał te myśli. - Podejrzewam, że jak już wszystko się skończy - odparł Czkawka - tata natychmiast zorganizuje ślub, i już, po wszystkim. Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy. - Myślałam, że małżeństwa zawiera się później. Nie jesteśmy odrobinę za młodzi? Przecież w kontrakcie nic nie było o natychmiastowym ożenku. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. - Pamiętaj, że Stoik Ważki nie cacka się w tańcu. Kiedy uporamy się z Królową, będzie tak podekscytowany, że ze zwykłego świętowania na jakiejś biesiadzie zrobi od razu nasze wesele. I tak mój ojciec upiecze dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. ,,Skoro o ogniu mowa" - pomyślał szatyn, dorzucając drewna. Były to ostatnie kłody. Czyli nadchodził czas powrotu do domu. - Tak, chyba masz rację - odpowiedziała wojowniczka. - Wszystko potoczy się tak szybko. - Mhm - mruknął Haddok. Kiedy tematy do rozmowy się wyczerpały, znowu zapadła cisza. Była ona dla chłopca tak samo nieznośna, jak i przyjemna. Nie musiał bowiem bawić się w dialog z przyszłą żoną. Z drugiej jednak strony, sprawiało to, że cała sytuacja stała się jeszcze bardziej nieznośna. - Muszę już iść - powiedział nagle Czkawka, podnosząc się z miejsca. Nie zdążył ruszyć w stronę schodów, jak poczuł dłoń wojowniczki. Mocny chwyt za nadgarstek, tak, że nie mógł zrobić nawet kroku. Blondynka, jak się po chwili okazało, również wstała z miejsca. Początkowo myślał, że znowu będzie chciała go skrzywdzić, że po raz kolejny go uderzy, a może i najzwyczajniej zabije. Nie pamiętał dokładnie, kiedy ostatni raz się bał. Przypomniał sobie natomiast, dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidził tego nieprzyjemnego poczucia bezsilności. - Czkawka - zaczęła łagodnie Astrid - ja... zanim pójdziesz, ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć... - Puść mnie - powiedział twardo Haddok. - Proszę, Astrid. Wojowniczka spełniła jego prośbę. Jednak nie udał się w kierunku domu. Jeszcze nie. - To, co chcę ci powiedzieć, jest dla mnie bardzo ważne - kontynuowała dziewczyna. - Obawiam się, że potem mogę nie mieć okazji. Ale Haddok nie miał ani siły, ani ochoty słuchać tego, co blondynka miała mu do powiedzenia. - Jestem zmęczony - odparł chłodno. - Jutro ciężki dzień, powinienem się położyć spać już dawno. Pogadamy później, dobrze? Nie od razu uzyskał odpowiedź. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, Astrid odparła zrezygnowana: - No dobrze. Następnie zeszli na dół, po czym każde z nich udało się w swoją stronę. Bez pożegnania, udali się do swych domów. Sprawa wygląda tak, że jutro wyjeżdżam. Oznacza to, niestety, brak nextów przez ponad tydzień. Obiecuję Wam jednak, że w dalszej części opowiadania fabuła się rozkręci, dojdą nowi bohaterowie i ogólnie będzie miło, wręcz sympatycznie. Jedyne, czego mi potrzeba, to waszej lojalności i cierpliwości. To jak, pomożecie? IX Berk zawsze było piękne o tej porze dnia. On, zamiast podziwiać widoki, próbował wykrztusić z siebie choćby jedno słowo. Bezskutecznie. Kiedy blondynka wyraźnie zaczęła się niecierpliwić, stres dosłownie zaczął go pożerać od środka. Ostatni raz spróbował powiedzieć coś mądrego. A kiedy i ta próba okazała się być bezowocną, postanowił oszczędzić sobie przedmowę. Wyciągnął zza pleców małe, czarne pudełko. Nosił je ze sobą pół dnia, licząc na to, że spotka gdzieś Astrid. Od dłuższego czasu planował zrobić dla niej jakiś prezent. Początkowo myślał o jakiejś broni, toporze na przykład. Niestety, szybko się okazało, że nie jest jeszcze wystarczająco dobry w wytwarzaniu oręża. Oczywiście, był w stanie stworzyć coś, co dało by radę nabić komuś porządnego guza. Problem w tym, że topór, o jakim myślał, miał nie tylko przypominać takowy z wyglądu, ale również i być najpiękniejszym egzemplarzem, jaki Astrid otrzymałaby w życiu. Po kilku nieudanych podejściach, dokonał drobnych zmian w swoim planie. I tak z broni białej, przez figurki, przeszedł do biżuterii. Pierścieni nie brał nawet pod uwagę. Skoro Pyskacz miał z nimi problemy, jego czeladnik mógł co najwyżej o nich pomarzyć. Pozostał zatem naszyjnik. Nad szkicami siedział nieprzyzwoicie długo. Kilka projektów musiał odrzucić. Jedne były bowiem za proste i wiało od nich banałem, podczas gdy inne okazywały się zbyt ambitne. Na szczęście, po kilku dniach wytężonej pracy, udało mu się opracować plan idealny. Była to szalona mieszanka czerni i różnych odcieni niebieskiego. Naszyjnik składał się z gładkich, oszlifowanych kamieni. Jako entuzjasta najdziwniejszych materiałów, z których to można by stworzyć jeszcze dziwniejsze twory, zbierał je kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Całkiem sporą ich liczbę wyrzucało morze. Zawsze przynosił kilka do domu, kiedy wracał z popołudniowych spacerów po plaży. Pewnego razu spotkał na niej Sączysmarka oraz bliźniaków. Od tamtej pory starał się spacerować rano. Wtedy jego prześladowcy jeszcze spali. Morski bezkres był dla Czkawki łaskawy. Nie dawał chłopakowi cały czas takich samych kamieni. Większość z nich młody kowal szufladkował jako niebieskie, ale jednak mocno się między sobą różniły. Niektóre z nich tworzyły nawet kolory, których chłopak nie był w stanie nawet nazwać, w związku z tym poprzestawał na barwie morza. O wiele trudniejsza okazała się obróbka. Kilka naprawdę ładnych egzemplarzy Haddok bezmyślnie zniszczył podczas szlifowania. Koniec końców, udało mu się doprowadzić dziesięć kamieni do pożądanego kształtu. Następnie, umieścił je na czarnym sznurku, porządkując od najjaśniejszego (który, zdaniem Czkawki, podchodził nawet pod biel) do najciemniejszego. Ostatecznie był bardzo zadowolony ze swej pracy. Nawet więcej. Z tego dzieła. ''- Pomyślałem sobie – wykrztusił z siebie – że mógłbym ci coś dać. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobać.'' Nigdy nie był dobry w te klocki. Dlatego czym prędzej otworzył pudełko, mając nadzieję, że widok naszyjnika zrobi resztę. *** W pierwszej chwili myślał, że to mgła. Nie widział niczego innego, tylko biel. Nie dostrzegł nawet nieba. Czkawka wysnuł w pierwszej chwili błędny wniosek, że może umarł, i że wylądował w Walhalli. Najpierw był tym faktem przerażony, potem nawet się z tego cieszył. Starał się uporządkować w pamięci wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku godzin. Wyruszyli z samego rana. Lecieli tuż nad łodziami, na których płynęli wszyscy pozostali członkowie wyprawy. W Berk zostały tylko pojedyncze osoby, większość z nich uznanych powszechnie za niezdolnych do walki. Po drodze jeźdźcy nie zamienili między sobą ani słowa. Nawet Mieczyk i Szpadka nie byli w nastroju do żartów. Na miejsce dotarli koło południa. Wikingowie, przybiwszy do brzegu, wyskoczyli czym prędzej na ląd, wbijając w ziemię naostrzone pale drewna. Miała to być obrona przed smokami, które zdecydowałyby się na szarżę lądową. Katapulty zaś zostały przygotowane do bombardowania masywnej góry. W ciągu kilku krótkich chwil, armia Berk utworzyła na plaży przyczółek. Wystrzelono kilka głazów. Powstał wyłom wystarczająco duży, aby wyleciał przez niego nawet i Koszmar Ponocnik. Nastała cisza. Przez moment najeźdźcy myśleli, że może dotarli do niewłaściwej wyspy. Nagle, ze środka wylała się horda latających stworów. Czkawka nie kojarzył większości gatunków. Ku zdziwieniu wojowników, żaden z gadów nie zaatakował. Zamiast tego, smoki wyleciały ze środka, po czym się rozpierzchły. Potem, jeśli dobrze pamiętał, ziemia się zatrzęsła. Góra, która chwilę wcześniej prezentowała się w pełnej okazałości, rozleciała się na miliony mniejszych kawałków. Czkawka wiedział doskonale, że w momencie konfrontacji część mieszkańców Berk zastygnie w bezruchu. On miał tę przewagę, że widział Królową wcześniej i wiedział dokładnie czego się spodziewać. Nie obyło się bez ofiar. Jeźdźcy bez chwili wytchnienia odciągali uwagę wielkiego smoka od pozostałych wikingów, podczas gdy ci strzelali w gada czym tylko się dało. Mimo to, wielu ludzi straciło tego dnia życie. Haddok widział jak ginęli przygnieceni głazami wielkości domu lub płonęli żywcem. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego ojciec wyszedł bez szwanku. Po wielu godzinach męczącej walki, zaczęli odczuwać wyraźną przewagę Królowej. Jeźdźcy także musieli skapitulować. Żadne z nich nie zginęło, ale prawie każdy odniósł jakieś obrażenia. Najdłużej ataków unikała Astrid. Niestety, nawet ona musiała ulec. Kiedy spadła z Wichury, bo tak nazwała swojego Śmiertnika Zębacza, Haddok od razu ruszył jej na ratunek. Gdyby doleciał do niej sekundę później, wojowniczka prawdopodobnie dołączyłaby do swoich przodków. - Jesteś cała? - spytał, odstawiając ją bezpiecznie na ziemię. - Tak, chyba tak - odparła, otrzepując ubrania z kurzu. Widząc, że chłopak chce odlecieć, niemalże krzyknęła: - Czkawka, poczekaj! Zatrzymał Szczerbatka. Był już w powietrzu. - Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Teraz! - Astrid, nie mam na to czasu! - odparł z irytacją. - Ten potwór zaraz wybije nas co do jednego wikinga. Porozmawiamy po walce! Pamiętał, że zostawił dziewczynę samą. Dalej... dalej była walka jeden na jeden. Odciągnął Królową od pozostałych. Oboje wzbili się w powietrze. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak wielki smok był w stanie latać na tak małych skrzydłach. Życie jest pełne niespodzianek, jak się okazało. Walkę pamiętał trochę słabiej. Czekał na odpowiedni moment. A kiedy Królowa postanowiła usmażyć smoka i jego jeźdźca, obrócili się w powietrzu. Szczerbatek posłał plazmę prosto w paszczę potwora. Ogień Nocnej Furii spalił bestię od środka. Był to powolny, i zapewne bolesny proces. Pierwszy zapłonął tors. A kiedy Królowa zaczęła wydawać z siebie przeraźliwy ryk, płomień objął także skrzydła. Wielka płonąca masa uderzyła chwilę później w ziemię. Ogień był wszędzie. Co działo się potem, nie pamiętał. Zastanawiał się, gdzie właściwie się znalazł. Przede wszystkim jednak zadawał sobie pytanie, co się stało ze Szczerbatkiem. - Szczerbol - jęknął, podnosząc się z ziemi. - Gdzie jesteś?! Zrobił dwa kroki, zakręciło mu się w głowie, padł z powrotem na glebę. Ponownie widział tylko wszechobecny pył. Może to była mgła? Może jednak Walhalla, jeśli wreszcie mu się poszczęściło? W pełni przecież na nią zasłużył. Jak nie wygraną batalią z wielkim smokiem, to chociaż dzielnym parciem przez życie. Tym bardziej, że ta druga walka była o wiele trudniejsza. Podniósł głowę. Świat wirował. Nie widział niczego, co było od niego oddalone na większą odległość niż kilka kroków, ale wiedział, że wszystko stale zmieniało położenie. Bał się, że zaraz straci grunt pod nogami. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, podpierając się ramionami. Tocząc nierówną potyczkę z bólem, jaki coraz śmielej opanowywał jego ciało, wreszcie podniósł się na nogi. Nie ruszył od razu przed siebie. Bał się kolejnego upadku. Nie pierwszy raz. Szedł powoli. Prawa noga cały czas pozostawała trochę z tyłu. Próbowała dogonić lewą, ale niestety jej się to nie udawało. Czkawka rozglądał się za Nocną Furią. Nie chciał wiedzieć już, co się stało. Jedyne o czym marzył, to upewnić się, że jego przyjaciel był cały i zdrów. ,,Tylko mi tu nie wykituj, stary" - mruknął do siebie w myślach. Szedł dalej. ,,Jak raz znalazłem bratnią duszę. Nie chcę znowu zostać sam z tymi oszołomami". Mgła. Wszędzie mgła. Albo pył. Nie odróżniał, nie miał na to czasu. - Czkawka! Zamarł w bezruchu. Znał ten głos. W najgorszych koszmarach rozpoznałby ten dziewczęcy, twardy ton. Stamtąd zresztą ów głos pochodził. Był to nie kto inny, jak Astrid Hofferson. Blond wojowniczka też tu była. Nie widział jej, ale wiedział, że nie mogła być daleko. Inaczej nie słyszałby swego imienia. Upadł po raz drugi. Spanikowany rozejrzał się, badając otoczenie. Dziewczyna mogła wyjść z każdej strony, znaleźć go, dopaść, zabić go, gdy nikt nie patrzył. Chciał walczyć z ogarniającym go strachem. Był już silny, był przecież w stanie przeciwstawić się sadystycznej wojowniczce. Mimo to, słysząc jej głos, został kompletnie sparaliżowany. Nie był w stanie racjonalnie myśleć. Bał się. Znowu. Gwałtownie wstał. Zaowocowało to strasznym bólem w okolicach miednicy. Coś musiał sobie złamać, jak nic. Ruszył. - Czkawka, gdzie jesteś? - nawoływał znienawidzony przez chłopca głos. - Odezwij się! Zaczął biec. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, biorąc pod uwagę jego stan. Szarżował na oślep. Nie patrzył nawet pod nogi. Prawdziwy cud, że o nic się nie potknął w swym szaleńczym biegu. Nie prosił o zbyt wiele. Chciał tylko znaleźć Nocną Furię. Przede wszystkim jednak pragnął oddalić się od wojowniczki. Znał jej zamiary. To wszystko było jedną wielką sztuczką. Kurtyną, zarzuconą mu na oczy. Wyobraził sobie, jak dziewczyna czeka i czeka. Na odpowiednią okazję, aby skoczyć mu do gardła i je rozpruć. Chciała go zabić wcześniej, czemu miałoby coś się w tej kwestii zmienić? Bał się Astrid. Wmawiał sobie, że było inaczej, ale jednak strach pozostał. - Szczerbatek? - spytał pustkę. - Szczerbatek! Zamilkł. Mogła go przecież usłyszeć. Sam sobie zaciskał pętlę na szyi. Kiedy zaczął już tracić wszelką nadzieję, dojrzał we mgle czarny kształt. Nie miał wątpliwości, była to żywa istota. Drgnęła, gdy Czkawka podszedł bliżej. I wtedy upadł po raz trzeci. Ale było już tak blisko. Wystarczyłaby drobna pomoc i stanąłby na nogi. Ostatecznie podniósł się z ziemi o własnych siłach. Rzadko kiedy mógł liczyć na czyjąkolwiek pomoc, do tego zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. - Szczerbatek - szepnął uradowany. Smok podbiegł do swego jeźdźca. Chcieli cieszyć się chwilą. Haddok z chęcią przytuliłby się do przyjaciela, który to z kolei najchętniej wskoczyłby na chłopaka, aby go wylizać z radości. Niestety, nie było na to czasu. Nocna Furia bardzo szybko zauważyła, że coś było nie tak. Coś z młodym wikingiem. Ten, rzucając okiem na sztuczną lotkę ogona Szczerbatka, która na szczęście nie uległa zniszczeniu, wsiadł na grzbiet smoka. Siodło również było nieco uszkodzone, ale tymczasowo musiało wystarczyć. - Leć - powiedział stanowczo Czkawka. Szczerbatek spojrzał pytająco na swego jeźdźca. - Leć! Jak najdalej stąd! *** Wikingowie tego dnia nie świętowali. Nie znaleziono ani chłopca, ani jego smoka. Przez wiele godzin próbowano odnaleźć choćby i szczątki przyszłego wodza Berk. Bezskutecznie. Wszyscy byli zaangażowani w poszukiwania. Oprócz Astrid. Ta stała samotnie na środku plaży. A gdy biała zasłona dawno już opadła, dostrzegła całe mrowie ciał. Nigdzie jednak nie było Czkawki. Stała tak przez bardzo długi czas. Nie zdążyła go przeprosić. X - Wcale nie chciałem uciekać. Skulona postać spojrzała na swego smoczego przyjaciela. Były to pierwsze słowa, jakie Czkawka wypowiedział od momentu, w którym odlecieli. W międzyczasie chłopak zdążył opatrzyć zarówno swoje rany, jak i Szczerbatka. Młody wiking ucierpiał o wiele mocniej. Żadnej kończyny mu wprawdzie nie urwało, ale jednak liczba draśnięć, zadrapań i oparzeń była zatrważająca. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że w ogóle był w stanie doczołgać się do swego smoka po odniesieniu takich obrażeń. - Ja… ja po prostu… bałem się… ,,Znowu” – dodał w myślach. Chwilę zajęło, nim kontynuował. Nie był w stanie pozbierać myśli. Zdecydowanie za dużo się wydarzyło tego dnia. - Kiedy usłyszałem głos Astrid – jęknął, patrząc na rozpalone ognisko – przestraszyłem się. Bałem się, że jeśli… że jeśli wrócę, znowu będę cierpiał… że gdy tylko przybijemy do Berk, zabiją cię, a moje życie ponownie zamienią w koszmar. Schował twarz w dłoniach. Tak jakby chciał nagle ukryć się przed całym światem, wliczając w to Nocną Furię, która siedziała po drugiej stronie jaskini. Był to tylko tymczasowy przystanek. Gdyby jego plemię postanowiło się wybrać na poszukiwania, prawdopodobnie szybko by ich znaleźli. W końcu nie uciekli daleko, nie dali rady. Haddok jednak jeszcze raz podniósł głowę. - Całe życie… traktowali mnie jak powietrze… nie chcę tam wracać, Szczerbatek. Szatyn walczył z całych sił, aby nie zacząć płakać. Drżały mu i ręce, i głos. - A jeśli oni by mnie jednak nie zabili… zrobiłaby to Astrid. Przecież ona… ona od dawna chciała mnie… tylko udawała, że zaczyna być między nami lepiej… nie, ona się nie zmieniła… nie ona… Szczerbatek, widząc że jego przyjaciel jest na skraju załamania nerwowego, podniósł się z miejsca i podszedł do jeźdźca. Nie za bardzo wiedział, co właściwie mógł zrobić. Czkawka raczej nie był w nastroju ani na lot, ani na zabawę. Poza tym obaj byli zmęczeni. Po chwili namysłu, smok położył się obok, kładąc łeb na kolanach chłopca. Nocna Furia uśmiechnęła się, gdy poczuła na grzbiecie delikatny dotyk jego dłoni. - Wiem, że mam wobec nich wszystkich obowiązki. Powinienem wrócić… ożenić się… i być gotowym na pełnienie funkcji wodza. Głos Haddoka nagle nabrał pewności i determinacji. - Tylko dlaczego właściwie miałbym się z tych obowiązków wywiązywać? Czy kiedykolwiek, poza ostatnimi dniami, mogłem liczyć na szacunek ze strony własnego plemienia? Czy mam jakiekolwiek powody, aby przejmować się tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy nie dość, że nigdy nie okazali mi wsparcia, to jeszcze sami często mnie krzywdzili? Szatyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu czuł coś innego niż strach, przygnębienie, lub fałszywe poczucie satysfakcji. Było to poczucie wolności. - Nie ma sensu patrzeć wstecz, Szczerbol – powiedział Czkawka, próbując podnieść się z miejsca. W przypływie entuzjazmu całkowicie zapomniał o wszystkich ranach, które odezwały się w jednym momencie. Usiadł z powrotem tak szybko, jak wstał. Syknął z bólu. Nie miał wątpliwości, że będzie się musiał jeszcze długo kurować. - Nic mi nie jest, spokojnie – mruknął, uspokajając zmartwionego smoka. – Nie wracamy na Berk. Nic mnie tam nie trzyma. Jeździec nagle posmutniał. - Trochę szkoda będzie zostawić Pyskacza samego. Mógłbym też przekazać jakąś wiadomość tacie, żeby się nie martwił. Spojrzał na Nocną Furię. Potem powrócił wzrokiem do ogniska. Było ciepło. Czuł się bezpiecznie. - Pewnie pomyślą, że nie żyję – westchnął Haddok. – Kilka osób pewnie mocno to przeżyje. To chyba nie jest w porządku, prawda? Lecz gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, coś w nim pękło. - Co z tego?! - powiedział tak głośno, że Szczerbatek aż podskoczył. – Nigdy się jakoś specjalnie o mnie nie troszczyli. Niech teraz mają! Zresztą, pewnie i tak większość tego godnego pożałowania plemienia ucieszy się na wieść, że wioskowa oferma nie żyje! Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Czkawka dał sobie chwilę, na uspokojenie. - To co? – spytał Szczerbatka już o wiele spokojniejszym głosem. – Zaczynamy nowe życie? Smok niespodziewanie polizał jeźdźca, na co ten zareagował śmiechem. - Ciekawe, co nas czekają za przygody, Szczerbuś. Może odkryjemy jakieś nowe wyspy, co? ,,I tak będą się z tego cieszyć” – powtórzył w myślach. *** Wikingowie zostali na Smoczej Wyspie jeden dzień dłużej. Postanowiono dokładnie zbadać teren, celem odnalezienia młodego Haddoka. Pomimo długich i wyczerpujących poszukiwań, nikt nie przyniósł wodzowi żadnych wieści o jego synu. Dopiero kiedy wracali, do Stoika w pełni dotarło, co się stało. Zrozumiał, że prawdopodobnie bezpowrotnie stracił nie tylko swojego potomka, ale również i okazję, aby szczerze mu wynagrodzić te wszystkie lata, podczas których był dla niego wodzem, a nie ojcem. Całą drogę powrotną przesiedział w kajucie kapitańskiej. Załoga ujrzała go ponownie dopiero, gdy przybili do portu. Postanowiono nie przedłużać całej sprawy. Jeszcze tego samego dnia przystań zaroiła się od barek, które to miały służyć podczas pogrzebu wszystkich tragicznie zmarłych. Największą uwagę poświęcono synowi wodza. Przygotowano niewielką łódź, na której ułożono drewniany stos. Położono tam niektóre rzeczy osobiste Czkawki. Głównie były to narzędzia, których używał codziennie w kuźni i część jego projektów, które znaleziono w tamtejszej kanciapie. Z pokoju chłopca praktycznie nic nie wzięto. Stoik bał się, że mogą to być ostatnie pamiątki po jego synu. Mową pogrzebową zajął się Pyskacz. Był niezwykle towarzyską osobą i zadawał się praktycznie z każdym z poległych. Poza tym najlepiej znał młodzieńca, więc i on postanowił powiedzieć o nim ostatnie słowa. Łodzie, odepchnięte od brzegu, oddalały się niezwykle powoli. Na samym końcu sunęła ta z rzeczami Czkawki. Jakby chciała jak najdłużej przypominać mieszkańcom wioski o tym małym, zazwyczaj ignorowanym członku plemienia. Kowal zauważył, że wódz przez cały czas był praktycznie nieobecny. Po chwili namysłu postanowił sam wydać komendę. Płonące strzały przecięły nieboskłon, rozpoczynając tym samym ostatnią wyprawę poległych wojowników. Przez kilka następnych dni, zatłoczony zazwyczaj rynek był opustoszały. Od czasu do czasu ktoś przemknął bokiem, czasem ktoś coś szepnął do drugiego. Panowała jednomyślna zgoda. Berk straciło niezwykłą postać i należało to uszanować. *** O tym jednak Czkawka nie mógł wiedzieć. XI Niesamowite przygody i odkrywanie nieznanych krain musiały niestety zejść na dalszy plan. Już kilka dni później wylądowali bowiem w więzieniu. Oczywiście, Czkawka wiedział, iż z przyjętym przez nich trybem życia wiążą się także przykre niespodzianki. Mimo wszystko, wylądowanie w lochu nie było tym, czego młody wiking się spodziewał. Najgorsza była samotność. Szczerbatka wsadzili gdzie indziej, nie wiedział gdzie dokładnie. Siedział w celi dopiero drugą noc (choć, biorąc pod uwagę, że w pomieszczeniu nie było okien, nie mógł jednoznacznie stwierdzić pory dnia), a już miał dosyć. Tak naprawdę nie popełnił żadnej zbrodni. Wprawdzie tresując smoka, nieco nagiął tradycję, ale raczej nie był to główny powód, dla którego go zamknięto. Analizując wszystkie zebrane informacje, a w więzieniu miał bardzo dużo czasu na rozmyślanie, doszedł do wniosku, iż osoby stojące za uwięzieniem Nocnej Furii i jej jeźdźca chciały wykorzystać wiedzę chłopaka do własnych niecnych planów. Miało to sens. W sumie nie traktowali go aż tak źle. Raz na jakiś czas przynosili mu wodę i jedzenie, żeby im tu czasem nie wykitował. Nikt nie przychodził do Czkawki, aby zabrać go na jakieś przesłuchanie lub co gorsza tortury. Gdyby tylko pozwolono mu się widzieć ze Szczebatkiem i trzymano go w nieco bardziej komfortowych warunkach, byłoby nawet znośnie. Cela zdecydowanie nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych miejsc, w jakich było mu dane przebywać. Na brak przestrzeni życiowej nie narzekał, to fakt. Z braku lepszych rzeczy do roboty, przeszedł się kilka razy po pomieszczeniu, aby sprawdzić jego wymiary. Siedem kroków w jedną stronę, siedem w drugą. Drzwi, będące skleconą chaotycznie mieszanką drewna i stali, były w zbyt dobrym stanie, aby mógł je wyważyć. Poza tym taki słabeusz jak on raczej nie miał co liczyć na taką wersję wydarzeń. Jego łóżko, powieszone na starych, pokrytych rdzą łańcuchach, znajdowało się w kącie, naprzeciwko wejścia. Oprócz tego, podłoga, sufit, ściana. Na tej ostatniej wisiała pochodnia. Strażnik, przynoszący mu jedzenie, był na tyle łaskawy, że zapalał ją zawsze, gdy zaczynała przygasać. Dziwnym trafem za każdym razem wiedział kiedy przyjść. Ani razu nie zdarzyło się, aby Haddok siedział w kompletnych ciemnościach. Myślał sobie, że może go obserwują. To również byłoby całkiem prawdopodobne. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że cela lata świetności miała już dawno za sobą. Kamień, który posłużył za budulec, zdążył zmienić kolor z eleganckiej szarości na paskudny brąz. W kilku miejscach Haddokowi udało się nawet dostrzec nieco ciemnoczerwonych plam. ,,Kogoś tu bito. Mam nadzieję, że ja będę miał więcej szczęścia” – pomyślał chłopak. Brak okna doprowadził do tego, że po pewnym czasie Czkawce zaczęło być duszno. Strasznie się pocił. Nawet powietrze, które tak łapczywie wdychał, sprawiało wrażenie nieprzyjemnego w kontakcie. Całe to miejsce było przeciwko niemu. - Powinienem się przyzwyczaić do takiego stanu rzeczy już dawno temu – mruknął do siebie szatyn. Zaczynał gadać do siebie. W izolacji człowiek wariuje. *** - To ten. Strażnik był u niego dziesięć minut wcześniej. Teraz przyszedł znowu. Czkawka cieszył się, że zdążył przynajmniej zjeść to, co mu przyniesiono. Jakieś ochłapy, ale z braku innego pożywienia, zadowolił się nawet tym. Miał gościa. Drzwi zostały zamknięte tuż za plecami przybysza. Jego twarz wciąż skrywał cień. Światło pochodni oświetliło jedynie czarną, lekko poszarpaną w kilku miejscach kamizelkę. Wprawne oko czeladnika oszacowało grubość materiału. Musiał to być pancerz. Strasznie lekki, nie ograniczający ruchów. Strój ten nie miał jednak rękawów. Pozwoliło to Czkawce dostrzec umięśnione, pokryte licznymi ranami ramiona gościa. Zatem był to wojownik, który stawiał w pierwszej kolejności na mobilność. No i raczej nie mógł to być więzień. - Śmierdzisz, młody chłopcze – przywitał się tajemniczy mężczyzna. Czkawka nie krył konsternacji. Głos, jaki usłyszał, był z jednej strony nieprzyjazny i szorstki, a z drugiej znajomy. Nie kojarzył wprawdzie tej barwy dźwięku, a jednak miał nieodparte wrażenie, że osoba stojąca przed nim była w czymś do młodego wikinga podobna. Chłopak zajarzył dopiero po chwili. Głos, pod kurtyną groźnego tonu skrywał smutek. Czkawka wyczuwał takie rzeczy. - Przyznaję, nie pogardziłbym prysznicem, a najlepiej odzyskaniem wolności – odparł Haddok. ,,Kiedy ja zrobiłem się taki pewny siebie?” – dodał w myślach. Przybysz uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Musiał się uśmiechnąć. Raczej nie był sztywniakiem. Wojownik wyszedł wreszcie z cienia. - Nie obrazisz się, jeśli usiądę? Mężczyzna trzymał za plecami mały taboret. Postawił go przed łóżkiem jeźdźca i bezceremonialnie na niego klapnął. Nareszcie mógł się mu przyjrzeć. Spodnie i buty także były czarne. Najbardziej jednak młodzieniec skupił się na twarzy gościa. Dwie blizny. Jedna tuż na lewo od ust, bardzo mała, wręcz niedostrzegalna na pierwszy rzut oka. Druga była natomiast znacznie większa. Biegła od podbródka, przez prawy policzek, kończąc się dopiero nad okiem. To nie mogły być świeże rany. Przybysza wyróżniała także nietypowa fryzura, choć bardziej pasowałoby określenie dziwaczna. Środek - całkowicie wygolony. Po bokach był natomiast przystrzyżony na krótko. Poza tym, szatyn. Jak Czkawka. Tylko oczy inne. Piwne. Gruby, czarny pas trzymał skórzaną pochwę. Miecz nie był niczym nadzwyczajnym, jeśli chodzi o długość. Za to na kamizelce chłopak dostrzegł jeszcze jeden szczegół. Również pochwa, tylko że o wiele mniejsza, zapewne na sztylet. Nie przypominał sobie, aby widział kiedykolwiek kogoś, kto nosiłby broń w ten sposób. - Dlaczego właściwie tutaj siedzę? – przerwał ciszę Czkawka. - Nie każdego dnia widuję młodzieńca ujeżdżającego Nocną Furię. W ogóle nie zdarzyło mi się wcześniej widzieć człowieka, który to przemieszczałby się na smoku. Nie będę kłamał, jestem ciekawy, jak ujarzmiłeś tę bestię. - To nie jest żadna bestia – sprostował Smoczy Jeździec. – Zwie się Szczerbatek. Szczerze myślał, że wojownik zacznie się śmiać. Większość ludzi by tak zrobiła. On jednak był nie tyle rozbawiony, co zainteresowany. Koniuszkami palców przejechał po długiej bliźnie. - Nadałeś smokowi imię? – spytał mężczyzna, a gdy chłopak kiwnął głową, zadał kolejne pytanie. – To twój… jak by to ująć… przyjaciel? W głębi serca czuł, że ten człowiek był jedyną osobą na świecie, z którą mógł się dogadać. - Tak, Szczerbatek jest moim przyjacielem. I obawiam się, że jedynym. - Rozumiem – odparł wojownik, zamyślając się na chwilę. – Młodzi ludzie potrzebują przyjaciół. Takich szczerych. Czkawka przysunął się na skraj łóżka, aby być bliżej swego rozmówcy. - Tak. Mój smok właśnie taki jest. - A ty jak się nazywasz, młody chłopcze? Szatyn lekko się wzdrygnął. Zaczynał już ufać temu mężczyźnie, ale perspektywa zdrady swojej tożsamości przepełniała go niepokojem. Obawiał się, że wojownik postanowi zażądać okupu od Berk. Co gorsza, mogliby go zapłacić. Zaryzykował. - Czkawka Haddok. Pochodzę z Berk. Przybysz ponownie się zamyślił. Wstał z miejsca i zaczął chodzić po celi. Siedem w jedną, siedem w drugą. Musiał nad czymś mocno i długo rozmyślać. Nagle się zatrzymał. Obrócił się na pięcie z powrotem do więźnia. - Berk… Berk… przecież to szmat drogi! Co tutaj robisz? Wiking poczuł dziwne, niewyjaśnione uczucie wstydu. Istniała możliwość, że wojownik odczyta jego przeszłość jako zdradę klanu. A tego Czkawka zdecydowanie nie chciał. - Ja… cóż… wstyd się przyznać… ale uciekłem, w pewnym sensie. - Rozumiem – gość kiwnął głową, siadając z powrotem na taborecie. – Nie było ci tam dobrze? - Nie, nie było. Mężczyzna przejechał ręką po czubku głowy. Konkretniej, po wygolonej części. Zapewne znów nad czymś gdybał. Chwilę zajęło mu odpowiednie dobranie słów. Chciał złożyć Czkawce jakąś propozycję. Tego zdążył się domyślić. - A gdybyś tak nauczył mnie i moich ludzi tresowania smoków? – wystrzelił prosto z mostu wojownik. – Nie będę kłamał, moje zamiary są czysto egoistyczne. Armia najemników, zasilona smoczymi siłami, stałaby się niepokonana. Tak, to byłoby coś. - Nie wiem czy dobrze rozumiem – odparł po chwili Haddok. – Chce pan nauczyć się, jak zdobywać zaufanie smoków, aby móc łupić sąsiednie wyspy, o to chodzi? Przybysz spojrzał na młodzieńca z nieukrywaną dezaprobatą. - Czkawka, Czkawka, naprawdę masz mnie za pospolitego złodzieja i rzezimieszka? Kto tu mówi o grabieży? Mój skarbiec i tak jest pełny. Chodzi mi bardziej o sam akt napaści. Takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał. - Czyli czerpie pan radość z atakowania innych plemion? Wojownik głośno syknął. Nie był to objaw wściekłości. Po prostu znowu szukał dobrej odpowiedzi. Zaczął przy tym powoli wymachiwać rękoma, jakby miało to przyspieszyć potok jego myśli. - Niezupełnie – rzekł mężczyzna. – Musiałbym cię zacząć zanudzać długimi opowieściami, ale to pozwolę sobie przełożyć na inną okazję. Zupełnie niespodziewanie spojrzał na Czkawkę spode łba. Trochę niczym dziecko, które nie dostaje tego, czego chce. Wyglądałoby to śmiesznie, gdyby młodzieniec był tylko biernym obserwatorem tej sceny. Problem Haddoka polegał na tym, że siedział naprzeciwko tego dziwnego człowieka. - Odrzucasz ofertę? - Obawiam się, że tak, proszę pana. Miast się rozgniewać, wojownik tylko się uśmiechnął. Znowu wyglądał normalnie. Podniósł się z miejsca, teatralnie się przeciągając. Rozprostował ręce, jakby dopiero co się obudził i wstał z łóżka. - Nie szkodzi – odparł wciąż uśmiechnięty. – Szczerze, spodziewałem się odmowy. No nic, na mnie już pora. Teraz to Czkawka podniósł się z miejsca. Mężczyzna, który zostawiając taboret w celi, udał się w stronę wyjścia, obrócił się w kierunku chłopaka. - A… kiedy zobaczę się ze Szczerbatkiem? - Niedługo – odpowiedział przybysz, pukając w drzwi od celi. – Zapewniam cię, że wkrótce się spotkacie. I my zapewne także się spotkamy. Jestem tego pewien. Prawdopodobnie jednak nam będzie dane poczekać troszkę dłużej. - Co? – spytał młody wiking. Strażnik otworzył drzwi. Wojownik uśmiechnął się, poklepał go po ramieniu, po czym powiedział: - Zrób sobie przerwę, dobra? Chyba wieki minęły odkąd porządnie się wyspałeś. - Ale… - mruknął zdziwiony najemnik – Ale szefie, więzień… Widząc spojrzenie ,,szefa”, zamilkł. Bez słowa udał się w swoją stronę na zasłużony odpoczynek. - Do zobaczenia, Czkawko Haddoku. Miło się rozmawiało. Wojownik miał już zamknąć drzwi, kiedy zatrzymał się w miejscu, stuknął się dłonią w czoło i jeszcze raz obrócił się do młodego wikinga. - Na śmierć zapomniałem. Jestem Carlis. Po tych słowach zamknął wejście do celi i poszedł korytarzem, kierując się do wyjścia z lochów. Czkawka słyszał jeszcze przez chwilę głos wojownika, który zaczął nucić jakąś piosnkę. Jednak nie usłyszał charakterystycznego szczęku zamka. Nie dowierzając, podszedł do drzwi, po czym lekko je szturchnął. Te drgnęły. Popchnął je mocniej i otworzyły się na oścież. Carlis nie zamknął drzwi. I z pewnością nie zrobił tego przez przypadek. To była świadoma czynność. XII Jego pierwotny entuzjazm bardzo szybko został zweryfikowany przez bezlitosną rzeczywistość. Czkawka nie znał bowiem ani dokładnego miejsca przetrzymywania Szczerbatka, ani drogi na zewnątrz. Po chwili dotarło do niego również, że obszar był stale patrolowany przez całkiem pokaźną liczbę strażników, którzy raczej nie ułatwiliby Haddokowi ucieczki. Odprawiony przez Carlisa wartownik mógł wrócić w każdym momencie, co narzucało młodemu wikingowi konkretne tempo działania. Musiał się spieszyć. Na ścianach zawieszone były pochodnie, tak jak w jego celi. Z ciepłej jasności, jaką dawały płomienie, przechodził zgrabnie w kompletną ciemność. Po kilku, może kilkunastu krokach docierał do kolejnego światełka w tunelu, aby następnie ponownie zanurzyć się w mroku. Szybkim krokiem (ale na klęczkach, żeby czasem nie robić za dużego hałasu) doszedł do zakrętu. Powoli i niepewnie wyjrzał za róg, badając teren z bezpiecznej odległości. Korytarz był dla odmiany bardzo dobrze oświetlony. Po lewej były cele. Pięć, jedna po drugiej. Te jednak nie były odizolowane od reszty, tak jak ta, w której parę minut wcześniej przesiadywał Czkawka. Od stojącego po drugiej stronie strażnika, więźniów dzieliły jedynie solidne, żelazne kraty i dobre kilka metrów odległości. Haddok dostrzegł także całkiem sporych rozmiarów drzwi. Były co najmniej dwa razy większe od tych, które wikingowie na Berk wstawiali w wejściach do swych domostw. Znajdywały się na końcu korytarza, do tego stał przy nich dodatkowy strażnik. ,,Przez te drzwi spokojnie przeszłoby na raz trzech mężczyzn” – pomyślał Smoczy Jeździec. - ,,Albo i cała Nocna Furia”. Powinien na spokojnie przemyśleć całą sytuację, obmyślić jakiś plan. Jednak pamiętając o pierwszym wartowniku, który dosłownie za moment mógłby odkryć jego ucieczkę i rozpocząć pościg, bez namysłu ruszył przed siebie. Wyszedł z ukrycia. Żaden ze strażników wciąż nie zauważył nowego więźnia, aktualnie uciekiniera. Pierwsza cela była pusta. Tuż przy kracie jednak, na ziemi, leżał jakiś stary, rozpadający się już kubek. Nie miał pojęcia do kogo mógł wcześniej należeć. Niespecjalnie go to zresztą interesowało. Szybkim ruchem ręki chwycił znalezisko i pobiegł w stronę pierwszego przeciwnika. Zaskoczony wojownik zdążył tylko zauważyć, jak młody, chudy chłopak rzuca w niego starym kubkiem. Haddok nie był ani silny, ani wysportowany. Nie potrafił nawet szybko biegać, jeśli trzeba było gdzieś uciekać. Miał jednak jeden talent. Wrodzona zdolność, której nawet nigdy nie miał okazji wykorzystać w walce. Zawsze trafiał, kiedy trzeba było czymś rzucić. Czy zawdzięczał taki stan rzeczy ponadprzeciętnej celności, czy może niezwykłemu szczęściu, nie było to ważne. W tym momencie liczył się tylko fakt roztrzaskania chwyconego przed momentem przedmiotu na łbie strażnika. Mężczyzna zakrył twarz dłońmi, a po chwili ryknął z bólu. Spomiędzy jego palców pociekła szybkim tempem jasna czerwień. Wyjątkowo szczęśliwy rzut. Czkawka nie marnował jednak czasu na przedwczesne świętowanie. Zaatakował. W przypływie emocji na chwilę zapomniał o swoim braku krzepy i wyprowadził cios. Strażnik, który akurat zabrał dłonie z nowo powstałej rany, był akurat bardzo podobnego wzrostu w porównaniu do Haddoka. Rozpędzona pięść wściekłego młodzieńca wylądowała idealnie na lewym policzku. Ponowne trafienie. Nie była to wystarczająca siła, aby wojownik odleciał daleko do tyłu. W zupełności natomiast wystarczyło, by posłać go na deski. Konkretniej, na twardą podłogę. Chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ręka będzie go boleć jak diabli przez najbliższe kilka dni. Lecz adrenalina wciąż dawała o sobie znać, podnosząc Haddokowi tętno i zachęcając go do dalszego działania. Drugi strażnik patrzył się zszokowany na całą scenę. Dopiero gdy intruz zaczął grzebać przy pasie jego znokautowanego kumpla, poszukując jakiejś broni, oprzytomniał i sięgnął po miecz. Czkawka natomiast wziął do ręki znaleziony sztylet. Szanse zdecydowanie nie były wyrównane, ale nikt nie mówił, że uciekanie z więzienia to łatwizna. Tym razem to młody wiking stał się tym, na którego ktoś szarżował. Nawet nie próbował podjąć walki. Wiedział, że jako kompletny żółtodziób w posługiwaniu się bronią białą, nie miał prawa wygrać w pojedynku z doświadczonym wojownikiem, który miał dodatkową przewagę lepszego oręża. Spanikowany, odskoczył gdzieś w bok. Sekundę później jego przeciwnik dosłownie wpadł w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed momentem stał. Podczas wykonywania tego niezgrabnego uniku, przypadkiem kopnął coś w stronę najbliższej celi. Był to upuszczony przez nieprzytomnego wartownika pęk kluczy, a tuż przy kracie siedział chętny do przyłączenia się do walki więzień. Niestety, za dużo się działo, aby Czkawka zwrócił na to uwagę. Haddok cierpliwie wypatrywał jakiejkolwiek luki w obronie strażnika. Każdy kolejny cios był jednak coraz trudniejszy do uniknięcia. Zmęczenie walką również szybko dało o sobie znać. Wreszcie, Czkawka spróbował dźgnąć przeciwnika podniesionym sztyletem. Stawiał przy tym bardziej na swoje szczęście aniżeli zdolności bojowe. Nie trafił. Ostrze przeleciało gdzieś pod prawą pachwiną. Ale przynajmniej próbował. Potężne uderzenie w twarz wytrąciło młodzieńca z równowagi i kompletnie go zdezorientowało. Broń wypadła mu z ręki, był bezbronny. Kiedy korytarz wreszcie przestał być dla Czkawki rozmazaną papką, a strażnik ponownie przybrał humanoidalny kształt, drzwi pobliskiej celi gwałtownie się otworzyły. Gdy młody wiking powoli zaczynał żegnać się z tym okrutnym światem, wrogi mu wojownik dostrzegł nacierającego na niego więźnia. I tak oto jeszcze jedna osoba wylądowała na glebie. Świeżo upieczonego uciekiniera wsparło dwóch kumpli z celi. Trójka wściekłych, żądnych zemsty mężczyzn rzuciła się na samotnego strażnika i zaczęła go brutalnie okładać. Całkowicie zignorowali chłopca, który chwycił pęk kluczy i pobiegł w stronę celi na końcu korytarza. *** Analizując później wszystko na spokojnie, zorientował się, że najbardziej emocjonująca część ucieczki wydarzyła się bardzo, bardzo szybko. Uwolnienie Szczerbatka z łańcuchów było zaskakująco łatwe. Wystarczyło wykorzystać jeden z kluczy. Kiedy już uściskał swojego przyjaciela, Czkawka nałożył na grzbiet Nocnej Furii siodło, które strażnicy profilaktycznie zdjęli i ułożyli w rogu celi. Wybiegli na korytarz. Więźniowie zdążyli w międzyczasie gdzieś się ulotnić. Zostawili za sobą jedynie sponiewierane truchło strażnika. Twarz zmarłego pod wpływem otrzymanych ciosów zmieniła barwę na agresywną czerwień. - Zwijamy się stąd! - powiedział szatyn, wskakując na swego wierzchowca. Smok pobiegł przed siebie. Następni wojownicy już na nich czekali. Niestety, nawet wyszkolona grupa silnych, barczystych mężczyzn musiała ulec rozpędzonemu Szczerbatkowi, który podobnie jak jego jeździec zatęsknił za wolnością. Nawet na chwilę nie zwolnili. Smok w mgnieniu oka dobiegł do schodów, po których Carlis najprawdopodobniej wydostał się z lochów. Na nich zresztą czekało następnych dwóch strażników. Szczerbatek posłał im plazmę. Nie stanowili już problemu. Ktoś zaryglował drzwi. Te jednak nie stanowiły dla Nocnej Furii poważnego wyzwania. Wypadli na zewnątrz. - Masz dwie opcje, Czkawka! Albo grzecznie zejdziesz ze swego smoczka i nie będziesz próbował uciekać... albo spróbujesz. Wtedy jednak, obawiam się, zostaniesz zabity. Carlis. Bo kto inny mógł stać nad zwłokami więźniów, którzy kilka minut wcześniej próbowali się stąd wydostać. Oprócz niego młody wiking dostrzegł także kilkunastu innych wojowników, którzy stali wokół dziwnie ostrzyżonego szatyna. Pośród nich był także ten sam strażnik, który miał wartę przy celi chłopca, kiedy temu udało się uciec. Wyglądał na odrobinę przestraszonego, ale i zdecydowanego, aby odkupić swoje winy. Znajdowali się na ogromnym placu. Cała wioska była skąpana w szarości, jaką przyniosła ze sobą silna ulewa. Wojownicy stali po kostki w błocie i w kałużach, ale żaden z nich nie czuł najmniejszego dyskomfortu. Liczyła się tylko przekazana im przez Carlisa determinacja, aby schwytać Haddoka. Pomiędzy pobliskimi budynkami czaili się łucznicy. - Nie szukam kłopotów - odparł Czkawka. - Chcę tylko odlecieć, pójść swoją drogą, nic innego. - Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe! - krzyknął Carlis. - Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, byłbyś dla mnie bardzo użyteczny. Wroga grupka coraz śmielej zmniejszała dystans. Jeszcze kilka kroków i mogliby dosłownie rzucić się na chłopaka. Szczerbatek to jednak wyczuł. Przygotowywał się do lotu. Młodzieniec w mig wyczuł intencje smoka. - Nie wątpię - odpowiedział Haddok. - Niestety, nie mam zamiaru wytresować prywatną armię smoków dla kogoś, kto czerpie przyjemność z zabijania innych ludzi. Obawiam się, że nie podzielam twojej wizji świata i dlatego tutaj nasze drogi się rozchodzą. - Nie byłbym tego taki pewien! Plazma, przy kontakcie z ziemią, wzbiła w powietrze wielką falę błota. Wojownicy poczuli, jak tracą grunt pod nogami i powpadali w pobliskie kałuże. Nawet ich wódz, któremu udało się zachować równowagę był zdezorientowany. To dało uciekinierom wystarczająco dużo czasu na wzbicie się w powietrze. Nawet posłana w ich stronę salwa strzał nie była w stanie im przeszkodzić. Czkawka został jedynie draśnięty. Ostry grot pozostawił mu pamiątkę w postaci cienkiej czerwonej linii na prawym ramieniu. Pod osłoną mgły, szybko oddalili się na bezpieczną odległość. - Było blisko. Znajdźmy jakieś schronienie. Ten deszcz chyba szybko nie minie. Smok odpowiedział mu cichym przyjacielskim pomrukiem. XIII Hałas jaki panował w Twierdzy był o wiele przyjemniejszy niż odgłosy burzy. Pogoda zdecydowanie nie rozpieszczała wikingów, o czym Astrid przekonała się w momencie, gdy wyszła z domu. Nawet płaszcz nie uchronił wojowniczki przed całkowitym zmoknięciem. Miała tylko nadzieję, iż żadna choroba nie czyhała już na jej zdrowie. Tym bardziej, że przecież nie miała czasu na takie bzdury. Smoki, które po śmierci Królowej zadomowiły się między innymi na Berk, wciąż nie zostały w pełni poskromione. - Przydałby się Czkawka - mruknęła pod nosem, zdejmując z głowy przemoczony kaptur. Niemalże natychmiast skarciła się w myślach. Starała się jak najmniej myśleć o Haddoku. Była pewna, że po pewnym czasie zapomni o tym dziwnym, fajtłapowatym szatynie. Jednak Smoczy Jeździec uparcie nawiedzał jej myśli, często o sobie przypominał. Nawet śnił jej się kilka razy. Było to z jednej strony strasznie frustrujące dla młodej Hofferson, a z drugiej intrygujące. Odebrała jedzenie od sympatycznej kucharki, podziękowała w dwóch słowach, po czym zaczęła się rozglądać. Miała ochotę na babską rozmowę ze Szpadką. Po wyczerpującym dniu, który zleciał jej głównie na treningu i myśleniu o Czkawce (,,Co się ze mną dzieje?" - myślała blondynka), chciała odłożyć w kąt szorstki charakterek wojowniczki i spędzić wieczór na typowo dziewczęcych rzeczach. Niestety, jedyną znajomą duszą w tłumie okazał się być Sączysmark. Niech będzie i on. - Hej. Jorgenson oderwał wzrok od talerza. Uśmiechnął się na widok dosiadającej się wojowniczki. - Hej, Astrid. Po chwili dodał, wskazując widelcem na jej ubranie. - Aż tak leje? - Daj spokój - odparła blondynka, zabierając się za jedzenie. Umierała z głodu. - Thor chyba chce nas wszystkich potopić, dawno nie widziałam takiej ulewy. Jak tam Hakokieł? - Uparty. Koszmar Ponocnik, czego się spodziewać po takim smoku? Ze trzy razy próbował mnie dzisiaj podpalić. Ćwiczymy taką jedną fajną sztuczkę... obrót w powietrzu... nie taki zwykły... taki wiesz, ja zostaję podrzucony, Hakokieł robi pełny obrót, potem mnie łapie... i próbujemy przy tym nie zginąć. Nadążasz? Astrid, mając pełne usta, ograniczyła się do kiwnięcia głową. - Najlepiej, gdyby udało się nam wykonać tę sztuczkę jakoś wysoko nad ziemią, wtedy efekt byłby lepszy. Chciałbym kiedyś to zrobić przy całej wiosce. Nagle wyraźnie posmutniał. Popatrzył się gdzieś na siedzących nieopodal wikingów. - Szkoda, że nie ma Czkawki. Może mógłby mi jakoś pomóc? Astrid zastygła w miejscu. Powoli przełknęła wzięty przed momentem kęs pieczeni i odłożyła widelec na talerz. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. Sączysmark w mig wyczuł przygnębienie przyjaciółki. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem o nim wspominać - powiedział zmieszany. - Jakoś tak mi się wymsknęło. - Nie, nie, nic się nie stało - odparła wojowniczka. - Ja na przykład sporo myślę o Czkawce. Nawet, gdy nie chcę. - Tęsknisz za nim? Spodziewał się ataku wściekłości, albo przynajmniej kąśliwej uwagi. Astrid sprzed kilku miesięcy za takie pytanie była gotowa nawet i zabić. Rzecz w tym, że przed Sączysmarkiem siedziała zupełnie inna dziewczyna. Spuściła jedynie wzrok, westchnęła cicho, po czym wyszeptała: - Tak. Tęsknię. I szczerze żałuję, że nigdy nie będę miała okazji zamienić z nim choćby dwóch zdań. Może i go kochała. Oczywiście, nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała. Nawet przed samą sobą. Była jednak pewna, iż ze starej nienawiści nie zostało w niej nic. I całe szczęście. Tylko pozostał ten dziwny ból, który dosłownie dusił ją od środka. Marzyła o tym, aby móc cofnąć się w czasie. Konkretniej, do momentu, w którym po raz pierwszy go skrzywdziła. To było, jeśli dobrze pamiętała, tuż po zawarciu kontraktu. Spotkała go na głównym placu. Wtedy zdaje się rzuciła w stronę Haddoka pierwszą obelgę. A jeśli nie, to przynajmniej do ich ostatniej dłuższej rozmowy, noc przed bitwą. Mogła przecież postawić na swoim i powiedzieć Czkawce to, co akurat leżało jej na sercu. Wydusić z siebie wszystkie swoje żale. Powiedzieć, jak bardzo schrzaniła, i jak bardzo chce to naprawić. Niestety, nie miała takiej możliwości. - Muszę już iść. Jorgenson spojrzał na jej talerz, a potem na nią. - Sporo zostawiłaś - zauważył. Astrid wstała z miejsca, rzuciła niedbałe ,,Do zobaczenia" i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Jedyne, czego pragnęła, to jak najszybciej znaleźć się w przytulnym domu. Uściskać matkę, umyć się, przebrać i położyć spać. Wcześniej oczywiście głaszcząc jeszcze swojego Śmiertnika Zębacza, który najprawdopodobniej leżał obok jej łóżka i czekał na swojego jeźdźca. Chłód przemijającego wieczora przywitał ją po raz kolejny. Nadal padało. Astrid narzuciła na głowę kaptur i udała się w ciemność. Zastanawiała się, czy tej nocy będzie śnił jej się Czkawka. *** Zastanawiał się, czy tej nocy będzie śniła mu się Astrid. Znowu... Nie mógł powiedzieć, że były to koszmary. W żadnym z nich nie cierpiał, a blondynka za każdym razem zachowywała się nad wyraz spokojnie. W jednym, na przykład, znalazł się z powrotem na arenie, na której to odbywało się Smocze Szkolenie. Jeśli nie myliła go pamięć, był to dzień, w którym topór wojowniczki niefortunnie wbił się w jego tarczę. Śmiertnik Zębacz akurat postanowił zaszarżować na bezbronną w tym momencie Astrid, podczas gdy ta próbowała czym prędzej dostać z powrotem swoją broń. Rwała z całych sił, bezceremonialnie kładąc but na twarzy Haddoka, aby móc użyć jeszcze większej siły. Jego sen zaczął się jednak od sytuacji, jaka miała miejsce po walce. Leżał wtedy na ziemi, skulony i przerażony. Na koniec zajęć dziewczyna podeszła do niego, po czym zrugała od stóp do głów, od lewej do prawej. Wylała na niego niezwykle pojemne wiadro werbalnych pomyj. W jego śnie wyglądało to nieco inaczej. Tutaj bowiem Astrid, zamiast nawrzeszczeć na Czkawkę, podała mu rękę. Chłopak bez namysłu skorzystał z pomocnej dłoni i podniósł się z powrotem na nogi. - Nic ci nie jest? - spytała zmartwiona. Kojarzył ten wyraz twarzy. Astrid była zatroskana, wręcz odrobinę przygnębiona. Mniej więcej tak wyglądała wtedy, gdy się rozstali, wieczór przed walką z Królową. Z tą różnicą, że wtedy na jej twarzy smutek zdecydowanie przeważał nad zatroskaniem. Zdaje się, że chciała mu coś wtedy powiedzieć. I tak stała w tym śnie. Przejęta losem Haddoka. Potem się obudził. Aktualnie siedzieli na jakiejś plaży. - To co, Szczerbatek? - powiedział Czkawka, otrzepując się z piachu. - Idziemy się rozejrzeć, czy wolisz się wylegiwać? Nocna Furia leżała brzuchem do góry, gapiąc się w niebo z językiem wywalonym na wierzch. Szczęka smoka utworzyła niezgrabny uśmiech. Spojrzał się wreszcie na swego jeźdźca. W głębi duszy Czkawka też miał chęć na leżakowanie, ale przecież wyspa sama by się nie zbadała. Kilka uwag później, Haddok przekonał Szczerbatka do ruszenia się z miejsca. Poszli na południe, wchodząc do gęstego lasu. Czkawka nie kojarzył tej wyspy. Podczas ucieczki pomyliły mu się kierunki. Przynajmniej nie wyglądało na Berk. Tęsknił trochę za domem. Większość wioski go nienawidziła, własny ojciec ledwie tolerował, a pewna blondynka raz omal nie zabiła. Problem w tym, że to nadal było miejsce, w którym się urodził, w którym się wychował. No i tam poznał Szczerbatka. Właśnie dlatego, choć nie miał żadnych sensownych powodów, aby wracać, czuł dziwną pustkę. A nuż traktowaliby go lepiej? Może nawet jak bohatera? Przeskoczył przez wielkie obalone drzewo, które tarasowało im drogę. - Chyba przeszła tędy burza - mruknął do Nocnej Furii, kontynuując wyprawę. - Wyrwało z korzeniami. Smok ziewnął w odpowiedzi, myślami nadal będąc na plaży. Młody wiking tymczasem podziwiał okolicę. Podobało mu się to miejsce. Jako małolat, gdy chodził na spacery po lesie na Berk, zawsze czuł się odrobinę nieswojo. Głównie chodziło o strach przed napaścią. Gdyby niefortunnie spotkał wtedy takiego Sączysmarka, prawdopodobnie by mu się oberwało. Ostatecznie nigdy nie znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Bicia zdarzały się na terenie wioski, las był swego rodzaju sanktuarium. Ta liściasta gęstwina była inna. Tutaj czuł się bezpiecznie, swobodnie. I choć sam krajobraz nie należał do zróżnicowanych (drzewa, drzewa, drzewa...), aż chciało się iść dalej. Wszechobecna zieleń idealnie podkreślała, że lato cały czas walczyło, i nie zamierzało tak łatwo poddać się jesieni. Uświadomił sobie, że wypadałoby zaopatrzyć się w jakieś cieplejsze ubranie. Nieubłaganie zbliżały się chłodne dni. Ciszę przerwało wołanie o pomoc. - Słyszałeś? - spytał Czkawka. Nocna Furia spojrzała podejrzliwie w kierunku, z którego dobiegł głos małego chłopca. Kilka lat, nie więcej. Wikinga ciekawiło, co tak młody dzieciak mógłby robić w samym środku lasu. Udał się za Szczerbatkiem, który to popędził w stronę tajemniczego dziecka. Pagórek niemalże przysłaniał w tym miejscu słońce. Wznosił się nad polaną, gdzie kończył się gwałtownie, tworząc tym samym urwisko. Młody wiking pomyślał sobie, że gdyby taki sam pagórek umieścić wszędzie dookoła, to miałby niemalże kopię Kruczego Urwiska. Tylko bez jeziorka i formacji skalnych. Tutaj przeważała trawa i piach. Na samym środku polanki, drzewo. Stało ono tuż obok urwiska. Było prawie wysokości pagórka. Dało się spokojnie przeskoczyć z jednego na drugie. Tak jak zrobił to rudy sześciolatek, który dyndał samotnie na gałęzi. - Pomocy! - krzyknął do szatyna, ciesząc się na jego widok. Nieco mniej się ucieszył, gdy dojrzał Nocną Furię. Początkowo chciał wrzasnąć z przerażenia, ale widząc smoka w towarzystwie nieznajomego nastolatka, nieco się uspokoił. Bądź co bądź, ten nietypowy duet zdawał się być jego jedyną szansą na ratunek. Czkawka nie zdążył jednak nawet powiedzieć czegoś w stylu ,,Nie bój się, zaraz cię stamtąd ściągniemy", jak gałąź pękła pod ciężarem wiszącego młodego wikinga. Dziecko żegnało się już ze światem, drąc się wniebogłosy. Nie miało odwagi, by otworzyć oczy i spojrzeć śmierci prosto w twarz. - Możesz się już przestać drzeć? Złapałem cię. XIV Mnie też bolała dłuższa nieaktywność, ale niestety byłem ostatnimi czasy trochę zajęty. Dzisiejszy next może nie jest ani szczególnie długi, ani szczególnie fabuły nie rozwija, ale nie ma się czym martwić, przygotowałem wam na później kilka fabularnych niespodzianek :D Z jakichś powodów jeździec nie był szczególnie zaskoczony, gdy na widok Nocnej Furii wśród mieszkańców zapanował strach, który to bardzo szybko przerodził się w panikę. - Co z nimi? - spytał Ernest (tak bowiem przedstawił się Czkawce rudowłosy), drapiąc się po głowie. - Coś mi mówi, że po prostu nie są przyzwyczajeni do widoku człowieka i smoka idących obok siebie - odparł Haddok, który próbował ukryć nasilający się niepokój pod płaszczykiem sarkazmu. Szczerbatek nieszczególnie przejął się zamieszaniem, jakie wywołał. Położył się tylko pod pobliskim drzewem, ułożył głowę na trawie i leniwie zaczął obserwować okolicę. Smoczy jeździec dostrzegł po chwili nadciągający oddział uzbrojonych po zęby wikingów. Był wśród nich wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna z długimi rudymi włosami. Na czele grupki szedł natomiast wódz. Również barczysty i jeszcze wyższy. Zwolnili, gdy zbliżyli się na odległość kilkunastu kroków. Zbliżywszy się jeszcze bardziej, zatrzymali się. Dopiero wtedy rudy wojownik dostrzegł stojącego przy Haddoku sześciolatka. - Ernest? Gdzieś ty się podziewał, do licha ciężkiego?! - Spokojnie, Morvin - uspokoił go wódz - przecież jest cały. Znalazł się. Idąc przez las, rudowłosy zdążył opowiedzieć Czkawce praktycznie wszystko, co było do powiedzenia i o wyspie, i o życiu prywatnym. Dowiedział się między innymi, że znalazł się na wyspie Valkyr. Co ciekawe, nigdy nie było tutaj większych problemów ze smokami. Oczywiście, pojedyncze ataki się zdarzały, ale z opisu chłopca wynikało, iż były one wyjątkowo rzadkie, i raczej niezbyt niszczycielskie. Wyjaśniało to również, dlaczego większość domów w wiosce było zbudowanych z kamienia, a nie z drewna (tak, jak miało to miejsce na Berk, gdzie budynki były niszczone średnio co dwa-trzy ataki i trzeba było je czym prędzej odbudowywać). Więcej nie wiedział. Bo ileż można było wywnioskować z lakonicznego ,,generalnie fajna wyspa, jeśli lubisz ciszę, spokój i inne tego typu nudne rzeczy"? O sobie natomiast, Ernest gadał niemal przez cały czas. Był bardzo lubiany przez swoich rówieśników i trochę mniej lubiany przez dorosłych. Głównie dlatego, że uwielbiał być tam, gdzie istniała możliwość zrobienia jakiegoś żartu, albo spowodowania małej destrukcji. A przecież ktoś musiał po małym chłopcu sprzątać. Jego ojciec, ponoć doświadczony i szanowany przez wszystkich wojownik, starał się wychować młodego na porządnego człowieka, który nie musiałby niszczyć wszystkiego na swojej drodze. Ponieważ jednak nigdy nie miał serca, aby choćby porządnie nawrzeszczeć na syna, Ernest beztrosko prowadził żywot nieletniego zawadiaki i poszukiwacza przygód. Ostatnimi czasy zaczął na przykład szwendać się po lesie. - Nazywam się Czkawka. Ja wiem, że to może nie wygląda najlepiej, ale zapewniam pana, że nie mam złych zamiarów. Wódz sceptycznie spojrzał na Szczerbatka, który nie spuszczał z wikingów oka. - A tym co? Przyleciałeś się pochwalić? - Nie, nie - odparł pospiesznie Czkawka. - Zatrzymałem się tylko na tej wyspie, aby odpocząć po długiej podróży. Wybrałem się z moim smokiem na spacer... i tak się złożyło, że spotkaliśmy Ernesta. - Że tak spytam, co robił? - spytał ojciec chłopaka. Młody poszukiwacz przygód zorientował się, że o nim mowa. Zanim jednak powstrzymał Czkawkę, ten zdążył wypaplać jak na spowiedzi, że: - Znaleźliśmy Ernesta w samym środku lasu, w jakiejś kotlinie. Było tam wielkie drzewo, a chłopak wisiał na jednej z gałęzi. Sam by nie zszedł, więc pomogliśmy mu zejść... w pewnym sensie. Morvin spojrzał surowo na syna. - Co żeśmy ci z matką mówili o chodzeniu nad Drzewo Wisielców? Ernest wzruszył tylko ramionami, nie odrywając wzroku od swoich butów. - Tak - mruknął Czkawka, powoli cofając się w stronę Nocnej Furii - to skoro wszystko się już wyjaśniło... miło było poznać i w ogóle. Szczerbatek, idziemy. Do zobaczenia, Ernest. Nie będziemy już prze... - Tato, tato, a możemy ich do siebie przygarnąć? - wystrzelił rudowłosy. Smoczy jeździec obrócił się w stronę chłopca. - Co? Ernest podbiegł do ojca, przytulił się do niego i zaczął robić maślane oczy. Wiking znał tę sztuczkę na pamięć. Chłopiec stosował ją za każdym razem, kiedy chciał coś wyprosić. Problem Morvina polegał na tym, że prędzej czy później zawsze ulegał urokowi synka. Zabijanie wrogów Valkyr nie stanowiło dla niego problemu, ale ustawienie dziecka do pionu było niestety zbyt dużym wyzwaniem. - Tato, Czkawka jest taki fajny - zaczął wymieniać Ernest. - I ma fajnego smoka, i fajnie się z nimi gada... znaczy z Czkawką, smok nie gada... i też chodzą na spacery do lasu i są tacy super! Morvin powoli podniósł wzrok. Spojrzał na wodza, westchnął, i powiedział speszonym głosem: - Jakby się tak nad tym zastanowić, wodzu, to mógłby to być całkiem dobry pomysł. Haddok nigdy nie przypuszczał, że znalezienie nowego domu mogło być takie proste. *** Sporą część pierwszego dnia pobytu na wyspie Valkyr, Czkawka i Szczerbatek spędzili w domu wodza. Na początku nie był on przekonany do pomysłu przygarnięcia Haddoka i jego Nocnej Furii jako pełnoprawnych członków plemienia. Uciążliwe błagania Ernesta oraz mozolne przekonywanie Morvina bynajmniej nie działały na korzyść młodego uciekiniera. Później Smoczy Jeździec wspomniał o swoim pochodzeniu oraz kilku latach spędzonych w kuźni. Wiking zebrał uzyskane informacje w jedną całość. Miał przed sobą młodego, inteligentnego i ambitnego chłopaka, który to nie miał najmniejszych problemów z lataniem na smoku. Dodatkowo był on synem potężnego wodza i, jak wynikało z opowieści, doświadczonym czeladnikiem. Akcje Haddoka mocno poszybowały w górę, gdy wódz przypomniał sobie o nagłej, tragicznej śmierci miejscowego kowala, która miała miejsce dosłownie tydzień wcześniej. W momencie, kiedy rozmawiali, kuźnia wyspy Valkyr stała pusta. Jeśli by zatem historia potoczyła się nieco inaczej i Czkawka wraz ze Szczerbatkiem niefortunnie rozbiliby się tego poranka na samym środku rynku, wódz mógłby stwierdzić, iż Haddok dosłownie spadł mu z nieba. - Po namyśle - powiedział po chwili milczenia wojownik - twoja obecność na naszej wyspie mogłaby być niezwykle korzystna. Oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że wchodząc w szeregi naszego plemienia, przyjmujesz funkcję kowala i bierzesz na swe barki wszystkie związane z tym obowiązki? - Tak, tak - odparł niemalże natychmiast Czkawka. - Myślę, że nie będzie to najmniejszym problemem, proszę pana. - Świetnie - mruknął wódz. - Tylko teraz pytanie, gdzie mógłbyś się podziać. U mnie niestety nie ma miejsca, a mieszkańcy w ogóle cię nie znają... Mężczyźnie nie było dane kontynuować, gdyż przerwał mu Ernest. - Wodzu, wodzu, a może by u nas? - O czym ty mówisz?! - wtrącił oburzony Morvin. - Przecież u nas nie ma miejsca! - Nieprawda! Wszyscy spojrzeli z wyczekiwaniem na długowłosego. Poza Szczerbatkiem. Ten, uwaliwszy się pod pobliską szafą, próbował wreszcie zasmakować słodkiego aromatu snu i odpoczynku. - Tata, przecież mamy wolny pokój. - Nie - stanowczo odparł Morvin. - Nie ma u nas miejsca, Ernest! Rudowłosy chciał niewątpliwie kontynuować swój pokaz wściekłości, lecz surowe spojrzenie wodza bardzo szybko sprowadziło go na ziemię. Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Najdziwniej czuł się, co nie powinno dziwić, Czkawka. Przede wszystkim zaskoczyła go reakcja wojownika, który za wszelką cenę nie chciał wpuścić Haddoka do swego domu, jakby ten roznosił zarazę albo sprowadzał nieszczęście. Było to dość przygnębiające. - Z tego co się orientuję, Morvinie, to jednak miejsce by się u ciebie znalazło. - Tak, ale... - Posłuchaj - powiedział wódz. - Nasz gość, który ma przecież stać się jednym z nas, musi mieć gdzie mieszkać. Z Ernestem się już zakolegował. Poza tym, czy nie szukasz czasem kandydata na męża dla... - Nie, nie, nie - odparł pospiesznie długowłosy, gubiąc na chwilę wątek. - Jeszcze tego nie planowaliśmy. - To jak? Wziąłbyś Czkawkę do siebie? Ostatecznie, połączone siły stanowczego wodza i nadgorliwego chłopca musiały spuścić łomot upartemu oporowi Morvina. Zgodził się. Czkawka jednak nie mógł od razu udać się do nowego domu. Okazało się bowiem, że pokój, w którym miał mieszkać uciekinier, stał pusty już od pewnego czasu i trzeba było w nim posprzątać. Haddok postanowił zatem przejść się po wiosce, kończąc swój spacer w kuźni. Był już co prawda wieczór (,,Kiedy ten czas zleciał?" - pomyślał młody wiking.), ale gdzieniegdzie przechadzali się jeszcze mieszkańcy wracający późno do swoich domostw. Naturalnie, Nocna Furia oraz jej jeździec wyróżniali się na tle spokojnej mieściny. Wiedząc jednak, iż ta nietypowa parka wychodziła wcześniej z domu samego wodza, wikingowie reagowali już nie krzykiem i płaczem, a raczej zainteresowaniem. Ktoś rzucił okiem, ktoś szepnął coś do sąsiada. Generalnie, Haddok ponownie był w centrum uwagi. I wcale mu się to nie podobało. To jednak była już przeszłość, gdyż wreszcie dotarł do celu. Budynek był w porównaniu z kuźnią na Berk trochę mniejszy. To samo zresztą można było powiedzieć i o całej wiosce, która pod względem liczby mieszkańców nie miała nawet startu do miasta Stoika Ważkiego. Wnętrze natomiast przywodziło chłopcu na myśl małe królestwo Pyskacza (a kiedyś również i Czkawki). W tym miejscu także było czuć charakterystyczny zapach żelastwa, drewna i spalenizny. Część narzędzi wisiała ładnie na hakach lub leżała na półkach. Reszta walała się na stole, albo nawet i na podłodze. Poprzedni właściciel zdecydowanie nie był estetą. Ewentualnie był artystą wielbiącym chaos i nieład. - W sumie - zaczął Czkawka - to moglibyśmy rzucić okiem na twój ogon. Zdaje się, że ta lotka jest już trochę zużyta, może dałoby się coś z nią zrobić? - Przepraszam. Żeński głos. Tylko tego brakowało. Z drugiej strony gość brzmiał jak osoba bardzo przyjazna i spokojna. Może zatem nie było tak źle? Dziewczyna stała tuż przy drzwiach. Ewidentnie nie zauważyła leżącego w kącie smoka. Było już dosyć ciemno, więc Haddok niewiele widział. Dostrzegł natomiast miecz, który był dzierżony przez dziewoję. Na szczęście schowany w pochwie. Ledwie zrobiła dwa kroki, a nieopatrznie strąciła z pobliskiego stołu wiadro. Mruknęła coś pod nosem, po czym szybko podniosła drewniany pojemnik, odstawiając go na miejsce. - Niezdara ze mnie - dodała nieśmiało. Kiedy podeszła bliżej, Czkawka zapalił znalezioną świecę. Płomyk oświetlił twarz gościa. Długie, proste, rude włosy sięgały jej prawie do łokci. Grzywka skutecznie przysłaniała przy tym spory kawałek buzi. Mimo to, spostrzegawczy wiking dostrzegł pod kosmykami piwne oczy typowej niepoprawnej marzycielki. Dołóż do tego pojedyncze piegi, zarumienione policzki i nieopuszczający ust dziewczyny uśmiech, a otrzymasz obraz pierwszego klienta, jaki złożył Smoczemu Jeźdźcowi wizytę. Dziewczyna z zainteresowaniem przyglądała się postaci przybysza. Z wzajemnością. Haddok, po odgadnięciu, że ich wiek musiał być mniej więcej podobny, przyznał się przed samym sobą, iż ta rudowłosa dama robiła na nim wrażenie. Z wzajemnością. XV No, to wesołych :D Mieszkańcy wioski przyzwyczaili się do nowego kowala stosunkowo szybko. Nie był on wprawdzie tak dobry, jak jego poprzednik, ale z braku innych opcji nikt nie narzekał. Troszkę większe problemy mieli oni z zaakceptowaniem Szczerbatka. Dopiero po kilku tygodniach wikingowie przestali odruchowo sięgać po broń, gdy Nocna Furia przechodziła nieopodal. A przynajmniej tak było z dorosłymi. Dzieciaki, co bardzo radowało Czkawkę i przerażało rodziców, dosłownie lgnęły do smoka, chcąc na niego popatrzeć albo się z nim pobawić. To takie interesujące, jak bardzo perspektywa dziecka różni się od jego doroślejszej odmiany. Smoczy Jeździec zamieszkał, zgodnie z planem, w domu Morvina. Nowy pokój chłopaka był pusty. Poza łóżkiem, biurkiem, szafą i komodą, nie było nawet głupiego dzbanka na kwiaty. Pomieszczenie było jednak na tyle duże, że mogło pomieścić i Haddoka, i Szczerbatka, i wszystkie ich graty. Największe trudności młody wiking miał z przekonaniem gospodarzy, że smok nie stanowi zagrożenia, i że może przebywać w domu (Nie - zwykł powtarzać - Szczerbol nie ma w zwyczaju ziać ogniem przez sen.). Poza pracą w kuźni, chłopak spędzał czas samotnie. Bardzo spodobała mu się przyroda wyspy. O ile jesień na Berk była zazwyczaj jedną wielką szarą pluchą, której największymi atrakcjami były częste przeziębienia i depresja, o tyle Valkyr mogło poszczycić się o tej porze roku naprawdę piękną paletą ciepłych barw, a także odrobinę chłodnawą, ale koniec końców przyjemną pogodą. Właśnie dlatego lubił pospacerować sobie przynajmniej te kilkanaście minut każdego dnia. Początkowo wolał chodzić ze Szczerbatkiem. Po pewnym czasie, gdy przyzwyczaił się już do nowego domu, spacerował sam. Pozwalało mu to na spokojne przemyślenie problemów, które akurat go frasowały, albo i na zwykłe odprężenie się po całym dniu spędzonym w kuźni. Nie był dziwakiem. Mimo przykrych doświadczeń z przeszłości, bardzo przyjemnie spędzał czas z innymi ludźmi. Ernest przykładowo był bardzo wesołym i zdystansowanym chłopcem, który zawsze był w stanie znaleźć sposób na poprawę humoru, kiedy Czkawka miał gorszy dzień. Morvin i jego żona, Dalia, stanowili natomiast przykład starego dobrego małżeństwa. Życiowe doświadczenie pozwalało im na rzucanie anegdotkami oraz cennymi poradami na lewo i prawo. Ostatnią wielką niewiadomą, która zajmowała myśli Haddoka znacznie częściej niż powinna, była Thyria. Ta rudowłosa dziewuszka, która okazała się być starszą siostrą Ernesta, mieszkała w pokoju obok. Choć całe dnie spędzała ze swoimi rówieśniczkami, często zdarzało się jej odwiedzać Haddoka w kuźni. Teoretycznie, za każdym razem chodziło o jakąś naprawę. W praktyce, wprawne oko Czkawki dostrzegało, że uszkodzenia były albo umyślne, albo niewarte naprawy. Zauważył też, że często zdarzało się jej coś upuścić, przewrócić, ewentualnie się gdzieś potknąć. Chodziła z głową w chmurach. I strasznie mu się to podobało. Tak właśnie mijały mu dni, aż w pewne popołudnie, gdy ponownie wybrał się na spacer, dostrzegł na tle nagich już drzew biały punkt. Potem następny. I jeszcze jeden, i jeszcze. Spojrzał wtedy w kierunku wioski. Biel zaczęła spadać z nieba na głowy przechadzających się wikingów. Zima. *** - Hej, długo tu jeszcze będziesz siedział? - Nie, Thyria, już skończyłem - odparł Haddok, odkładając ostatnie narzędzia na przeznaczone miejsce. Rudowłosa zajrzała w każdy kąt. Nigdzie nie było Nocnej Furii. - A gdzie Szczerbatek? - W domu. Wyleguje się pewnie na moim łóżku, jak zwykle. Śniegu było po kostki, a z nieba spadały jeszcze większe ilości białego puchu. Czkawka bardzo się cieszył z tego, że dziewczyna postanowiła do niego zajrzeć. Tego dnia troszkę się zasiedział, a późnym wieczorem łatwo było się zgubić. Thyria na szczęście nie miała tego problemu, więc mogła trafić do domu nawet i na ślepo. Efekt uboczny chadzania tymi samymi ścieżkami przez długie, długie lata. - Wiesz, lubię zimę. Czkawka spojrzał w niebo. Czarne, najeżone gwiazdami. - To samo - mruknął po chwili. - Jakoś tak refleksyjnie się robi o tej porze roku. - Tak, masz rację - odpowiedziała Thyria, odgarniając z czoła kosmyk rudych włosów. Zapadła cisza. Zdarzały im się takie niezręczne rozmowy. Rzecz w tym, że żadna ze stron nie miała z tym najmniejszych problemów. Po prostu cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem. Słowa były w zupełności zbędne. Zadrżała. - Coś się stało? - spytał zmartwiony młodzieniec. - Nic, nic - odparła wojowniczka, wypuszczając z ust kłąb pary. - Za lekko się ubrałam. Rzeczywiście, dziewczyna nie miała na sobie nawet kamizelki. Dobrze, że chociaż nosiła długi rękaw. - Poczekaj chwilkę. Zatrzymali się. Czkawka bez namysłu zdjął futro, które podarował mu niedawno Morvin, narzucając je na ramiona zziębniętej dziewczyny. Ta uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Ruszyli dalej. Thyria zaczęła jednak uważniej przyglądać się dla futra. Gdzieś już je widziała. Przypomniała sobie, że chłopak dostał je od jej ojca. Momentalnie zmarkotniała. - Coś cię chyba trapi. Ponownie się uśmiechnęła. Widział jednak, że była to tylko przykrywka. - A, coś mi się po prostu przypomniało. Nie przejmuj się tym. Nie chciała o tym rozmawiać, więc nie wnikał. Chłód zaczął dawać się we znaki również i jemu. Teraz to on zaczął delikatnie dygotać. Rudowłosa bez słowa odchyliła futro, zapraszając Czkawkę do siebie. Było na tyle duże, że zmieścili się pod nim oboje. Śnieg pruszył. Dostrzegli wreszcie drewniane domostwo. Choć mieli jeszcze kawałek do przejścia, momentalnie poczuli ciepło. Haddokowi zdawało się nawet, że poczuł zapach pieczystego, jaki Dalia miała przyrządzić. Nareszcie dom. XVI Tak nagle jak mrozy przyszły, tak nagle i poszły. Życie na wyspie tak jakby odżyło, objawiając się powracającymi kolorami i coraz wyższą temperaturą. Haddok przechodził akurat przez rynek. Było południe. Pod pachą niósł płachtę materiału. Kupił ją u jednego z handlarzy. Młody wiking miał pomysł na nowe urządzenie. Szedł w stronę kuźni, gdzie miał zamiar wziąć się od razu do roboty. Doszedł już do drzwi, gdy usłyszał czyjś jęk. Tak jakby ktoś był krzywdzony, albo po prostu odczuwał ból. Wszedł szybko do środka. Położył płachtę na stole. Szczerbatek wylegiwał się gdzieś w kącie. Widząc, że jego jeździec powrócił, wstał i podreptał radośnie w kierunku chłopca. Czkawka pogłaskał Nocną Furię, po czym skinął głową w stronę wyjścia. - Coś chyba się dzieje obok kuźni - powiedział. - Chodź, sprawdzimy to. Wyszedł wraz ze smokiem na zewnątrz. Nic już nie słyszał. Za budynkiem nie zauważył niczego godnego uwagi. Jego uszu dobiegł nagle odgłos głośnego uderzenia. I kolejny. I kolejny. Cała seria bardzo szybkich uderzeń, chyba kopnięć. Od razu skojarzył to z tamtym paskudnym wieczorem na Berk, kiedy został napadnięty. Dokładnie tak brzmiał każdy kopniak, jaki wymierzała mu Astrid i reszta. Wzdrygnął się na myśl o tamtych kilku najgorszych minutach jego życia. Podążając za odgłosami, doszedł do następnego budynku, który stał obok kuźni. Uderzenia były coraz mocniejsze i wyraźniejsze, ponownie też słyszał jęki. Wyjrzał za róg. Wspomnienia uderzyły niczym młot. Oparł się ręką o kamienną ścianę, bo bał się, że upadnie. Nogi zrobiły mu się jak z waty, a umysł zmienił się w nieczytelny rozgardiasz. Nawet w bebechach poczuł dziwne ukłucie. Bardzo niefortunna mieszanka stresu i strachu. Zdecydowanie nie podobało mu się to, co zobaczył. Głównie dlatego, że niemal natychmiast poczuł się znowu mały, znowu bezsilny. Bez problemu był w stanie postawić się w sytuacji ofiary, bo przecież kiedyś sam przerabiał podobny scenariusz. Chłopiec był niewiele starszy od Ernesta. W związku z tym fakt, że leżał z rozwalonym nosem pod ścianą, był jeszcze bardziej szokujący. Lewą ręką trzymał się za obolały brzuch, drugą przysłaniał twarz. Górną część koszuli, a także prawy rękaw miał całe ubrudzone krwią. Oprócz Czkawki oraz pokrzywdzonego chłopca, w wydarzeniu uczestniczyła jeszcze trójka wyrostków, jeden chłopak i dwie dziewuszki. Teoretycznie był jeszcze jeden mężczyzna, ale ten stał obok, będąc jedynie biernym obserwatorem. A może sprawdzał tylko, czy nikt nie idzie? Trudno było to ocenić. Kopanie młodego nagle ustało. Napastnicy dostrzegli bowiem Czkawkę, który wychylił się zza rogu, stając się widocznym dla całej czwórki. Nie miał najmniejszych szans w tym starciu. Mimo to, podszedł bliżej. Nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby zostawił chłopaka na pastwę losu. A raczej zdał się na łaskę oprawców, którzy zdecydowanie jej nie mieli. - Co wy robicie? Po przemyśleniu tego później, już na spokojnie, zrozumiał, że było to strasznie głupie pytanie. Widział wyraźnie, co robili. Bardziej chodziło tu jednak o uświadomienie tych silnych, wysokich wojowników, że atakują słabszego i niższego młodzieńca. Żaden to wyczyn, ani tym bardziej chwalebny czyn. Chwilę po tym, jak wypowiedział te słowa, adrenalina momentalnie opuściła Czkawkę. Oto miał właśnie stanąć do beznadziejnej walki, która mogła się skończyć dla niego albo źle, albo tragicznie, w zależności od kaprysu tej czwórki. Ci jednak się cofnęli. To zdziwiło Haddoka. Nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie sytuacji, w której kogokolwiek przestraszył samym wyglądem. Albo ogółem kogokolwiek czymkolwiek wystraszył. Wszystko nabrało sensu, kiedy usłyszał znajome warknięcie tuż za plecami. Na śmierć zapomniał o Szczerbatku. Z Nocną Furią u boku poczuł się o wiele pewniej. Napastnicy wyraźnie chcieli się jak najszybciej ulotnić. Odchodząc szybkim krokiem, jedna z dziewczyn wskazała jeszcze na zakrwawionego chłopca, mówiąc: - To jego wina! Mógł nie wchodzić nam w drogę! Po chwili już ich nie było. Haddok przyklęknął, potrząsając chłopcem, który nadal leżał skulony na ziemi. - Hej, wszystko w porządku? - spytał zmartwiony. - Pomogę ci wstać. Odprowadzę cię do... Młodzieniec gwałtownie podniósł głowę. Spojrzał niepewnie na swojego wybawiciela, rozejrzał się szybko, wypatrując nowego zagrożenia, a następnie bezceremonialnie odtrącił rękę Smoczego Jeźdźca. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju - odparł chłodno, powoli się podnosząc. Wytarł nos rękawem (krwotok bowiem nie ustał), po czym wsadził ręce do kieszeni i oddalił się szybkim krokiem. Poszedł na szczęście w przeciwną stronę niż napastnicy. Na jeźdźca i jego smoka nawet nie spojrzał. - Zwyczajnie ,,dziękuję" by wystarczyło, młody - mruknął pod nosem Czkawka. Kowal ruszył w stronę kuźni. - Nic tu po nas, Szczerbol. Weźmy się lepiej za coś pożytecznego. Na pracy nie mógł się niestety w ogóle skupić. Po głowie krążyła mu wciąż jedna myśl. Gdyby nie Szczerbatek, najprawdopodobniej skończyłby mniej więcej tak, jak tamten chłopak, któremu pospieszył na ratunek. Najwyraźniej niepotrzebnie. Nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal był tym samym bezbronnym dzieciakiem. Nawet z jednym takim wyrostkiem by sobie nie poradził. O całej bandzie nie wspominając. Musiał coś z tym zrobić. Nie mógł całe życie uciekać, chować się po kątach lub co gorsza dawać się poniżać i krzywdzić ku uciesze gawiedzi. Nie tylko miał ochotę się zmienić. Musiał się zmienić, jeśli nie chciał pewnego dnia skończyć z nożem pod żebrami w jakimś rynsztoku. Potrzebował nauczyciela. Najlepiej jakiegoś doświadczonego, wielkiego wojownika. Tak się składało, że znał jednego. XVII Niestety, w entuzjazmie Morvin zdecydowanie ustępował Czkawce. - Powiedz mi, chłopcze - spytał wojownik. - Co jest takiego w zabijaniu drugiego człowieka, że tak cię do tego ciągnie? - Mi nie chodzi o zabijanie - odparł zmieszany Haddok. - Po prostu nie chcę być bezbronny... tylko tak w samoobronie. Gospodarz usiadł przy stole. Wziął łyk piwa, po czym wskazał chłopakowi miejsce obok. - Zawsze się tak u was zaczyna - powiedział sceptycznie długowłosy. - Nie, proszę pana, ja nie chcę nikogo skrzywdzić, nawet muchy, ja w życiu. A potem coś pójdzie nie tak, z kimś się taki bachor pokłóci i trup na miejscu. Zabije albo za krzywe spojrzenie, albo dla spełnienia zachcianki. Spojrzał Czkawce prosto w oczy. - Przepraszam, ale po prostu nie chcę mieć czyjejś krwi na rękach. Pewnie, to ty będziesz machał mieczem, nie ja. A jednak mogę mieć na sumieniu życie niewinnego człowieka, bo przecież to ja cię bym wszystkiego nauczył. - A jeśli będę musiał obronić najbliższych? - kontynuował młodzieniec. - Przecież nie mogę całe życie polegać na Szczerbatku. Słysząc swoje imię, smok podniósł łeb. Podniósł się z miejsca (pobliski kąt, obok szafy) i podreptał w stronę Jeźdźca. Położył się tuż przy stole, kładąc łeb na butach chłopaka. W takich sytuacjach Czkawka tylko utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że życie zwierząt jednak często bywało łatwiejsze. Tu coś zje, tu się położy spać. Zero dylematów moralnych, czy życiowych rozdroży. - Ja po prostu nie chcę być słaby, proszę pana. - A któż ci powiedział, że jesteś słaby? - spytał zdziwiony Morvin. ,,A to potrzeba kogoś, kto mi to powie?" - pomyślał Czkawka. Smoczy Jeździec po chwili odpowiedział: - Przecież nie potrafię walczyć. Może z raz albo dwa udało mi się trafić jakimś kamieniem, czy wyprowadzić celny cios. Nie umiem się nawet obronić. Wojownik podniósł kufel, wypił to, co zostało i ponownie zwrócił się do szatyna. - I co? Jeśli nie potrafisz kogoś uderzyć lub dźgnąć mieczem, to jesteś zaraz słaby? Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. W związku z tym, długowłosy kontynuował. - Widzisz, Czkawka. Przemoc nie zawsze musi być rozwiązaniem. Nie każdy jest stworzony do bycia wojownikiem. Ty masz inne talenty i to na nich powinieneś się skupić. Reakcja mężczyzny była dla młodzieńca niezrozumiała. Podobno był to wielki wojownik, który zasłużył się dla Valkyr w niejednej bitwie. Człowiek, który całe swe życie poświęcił na jego odbieranie. Tymczasem osoba, z którą Haddok rozmawiał, brzmiała jak stary pacyfista. To troszeczkę krzyżowało plany chłopaka. - A pańska córka? - spróbował jeszcze raz Czkawka. - Z nią pan nie ćwiczył? Nie wyszkolił pan jej na wojowniczkę? Morvin uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Cóż, coś tam jej pokazałem, jak była młodsza - odparł, wzruszając ramionami. - Potem dałem sobie spokój. Uznałem, że to bezcelowe. Została zdaje się samoukiem. Gospodarz rozejrzał się po pokoju. Nikogo z reszty domowników nie było. - Chyba nie przyniosło to efektów, jeśli mam być szczery - mruknął, zaglądając do kufla. Był już pusty. - Chyba jest pan trochę za szorstki dla Thyri - powiedział Smoczy Jeździec, głaszcząc śpiącego Szczerbatka. - To znaczy, nic nie sugeruję, ale... - Ale tak jest - uciął Morvin. - Chciałem mieć godnego następcę. Kogoś, kto mógłby być taki, jak ja. A może nawet i lepszy. Doświadczony wojownik, który jednak ma wystarczająco dużo we łbie, aby nie stać się bezmyślnym mordercą. Chciałem po prostu mieć utalentowane dziecko, Czkawka. Długowłosy na chwilę zamilkł. Musiał to wszystko przemyśleć. Przestraszył się, że być może powiedział chłopakowi odrobinę za dużo. - Może jeszcze z Ernesta coś wyrośnie. Tylko błagam cię, nie mów tego Thyrii. Nie chcę wyjść na złego ojca. Wracając do tego, co powiedziałeś - tak, jestem dla niej zbyt szorstki. Może to niezbyt dobrze, ale chyba i tak już się przyzwyczaiła. W tym momencie Czkawka kompletnie zgłupiał. Naturalnie, zauważył, że rodzice dziewczyny pozwalali Ernestowi na więcej i byli wobec niego o wiele bardziej wyrozumiali. Ale żeby uważać swoje dziecko za beztalencie? ,,Zupełnie jak Stoik." Posiedzieli tak jeszcze chwilę w milczeniu. Widząc, że nic już raczej nie wskóra, Czkawka podziękował Morvinowi za rozmowę, wstał i udał się w kierunku wyjścia. - Poczekaj, Czkawka. Długowłosego nagle olśniło. Zorientował się, że oto stoi przed nim młody, ambitny chłopak. Młodzieniec zdeterminowany i odważny, inteligentny i dążący do jasno określonego celu. Wreszcie, wiking latający na smoku i nie bojący się wyzwań. Miał przeczucie, że mogła to być zła decyzja. Mimo to, postanowił zaryzykować. - Południe, jutro. Spotykamy się na Słonecznej Polanie, wiesz gdzie to jest? Wiedział. - Nie spóźnij się. *** No proszę. Pierwsza rocznica opowiadania ,,Krzywda" za nami. Dziękuję przy okazji za częstsze ostatnimi czasy komentarze :) Zjawił się punktualnie. Po pierwszym dniu poważnie się zastanawiał, czy aby na pewno dokonał właściwego wyboru. Jego nauczyciel nie przebierał bowiem w słowach, rzucając od czasu do czasu kąśliwymi uwagami. Kilka godzin treningu wystarczyło też, aby Haddok zrozumiał, jak wiele nauki przed nim. W dodatku prawie wszystko go bolało. Czkawka dziękował bogom, że w ogóle udało mu się doczołgać do łóżka. Zanim porwał go upragniony sen, przypomniał sobie o pewnej małej, ale raczej dość ważnej kwestii, nad którą zastanawiał się przez kilka ostatnich dni. Stosunkowo niedawno, na skutek zmęczenia po całym dniu wytężonej pracy w kuźni, przez przypadek pomylił drzwi i wszedł nie do tego pomieszczenia, co trzeba. Pomyłka była dość znacząca. Pokój Smoczego Jeźdźca znajdował się bowiem na piętrze, a młodzieniec przez pomyłkę wlazł do komórki, która była umiejscowiona pod schodami. Jego umysł był zaćmiony tego wieczoru. W środku, oprócz kilku narzędzi i zapasowych szmatek, znalazł całą masę przedmiotów, które spokojnie mogłyby pełnić funkcję dekoracji w jego pokoju. Jakiś stary obrazek, stojak na broń czy ozdobny kubek na ołówki i inne tego typu przybory. W kąt wepchnięty został nawet całkiem solidnie wykonany, świetnie wyglądający łuk wraz z kołczanem i kilkoma strzałami ze stępionymi grotami. Zastanowiwszy się nad tym później, młody Haddok doszedł do wniosku, że przecież ktoś musiał mieszkać w pokoju, w którym aktualnie próbował zasnąć. Spora liczba najróżniejszego dobra, jaką schowano pod schodami, wyjaśniała także, dlaczego pokój był kompletnie pusty, gdy wprowadził się wraz ze Szczerbatkiem. Spytał się o to Ernesta, ale ten zamiast tradycyjnie odpowiedzieć z uśmiechem na ustach, nagle zamilkł i wyraźnie spochmurniał. Błyskawicznie zmienił temat, nie odpowiadając wikingowi na pytanie. Później miał zapytać Thyrię, ale przez natłok obowiązków jakoś wyleciało mu to z głowy. Zobaczył najpierw płomienie. To jego wioska. Stara, jeszcze tam, na Berk. Budynki powoli zamieniały się w popiół, a skoro słyszał krzyki, to to samo musiało się dziać z ludźmi, którzy byli w środku. Wszechobecna agresywna czerwień, miejscami przysłonięta przez szarość gryzącego w oczy dymu. Bolała go głowa. To był sen. Raczej koszmar. Musiał być, inaczej nie byłby na Berk. Próbował znaleźć Szczerbatka. Potknął się o coś. Czołgał się dalej, czując jak dym wdziera się do jego płuc za każdym razem, gdy oddychał. Nic nie widział, nic, parł przed siebie, na ślepo, jak zawsze. Po prostu chciał się stamtąd wydostać. Nieznana mu siła pociągnęła go w górę i postawiła go z powrotem na nogi. Teraz już szedł, po chwili biegł. Drzwi. Nie dało się ich otworzyć. Wziął rozbieg i uderzył w nie całą boczną powierzchnią ciała. Drzwi ustąpiły. Nawet nie wiedział, że ma w sobie tyle siły. Znał ten pokój. Obok kuchnia i znajome schody na górę. Ogień dotarł również i tutaj, ale nie zdążył się jeszcze rozprzestrzenić. Co przeraziło Haddoka, to widok skulonego Szczerbatka. Nocna Furia leżała nieruchomo tuż przy ognisku. Tak jakby spała. Z tą różnicą, że smok, podobnie jak człowiek, nie śpi raczej w kałuży krwi z licznymi ranami na ciele. Tuż przy jego martwym przyjacielu - Astrid. - Przepraszam, Czkawka. Był naszym wrogiem, podobnie jak zresztą reszta tego gatunku. Trzymała w ręce swój topór. Ostrze pokryte znaną młodemu wikingowi czerwienią. Właśnie dlatego poszedł do Morvina. Chciał tylko być w stanie ochronić najbliższych. Tym razem się nie udało. Wciąż jeszcze był za słaby. Wiedział już, że pomimo bólu, następnego ranka ponownie uda się na spotkanie na Słonecznej Polanie, aby jeszcze raz dostać porządne baty od wielkiego, bezlitosnego wojownika. Co go nie zabije, to go być może wzmocni. Z takiego wychodził założenia. To jednak potem. W tym momencie wiedział, że przegrał. Skoro jednak nie udało mu się ochronić przyjaciela, to może chociaż uda się go pomścić? Gniew. Kiedyś czuła go wojowniczka, teraz czuł go on. W stosunku do niej. Nie chciał jej odciągnąć od ciała Nocnej Furii, ani nawet uderzyć. Chciał ją zabić. Chwycił leżący na stole nóż. Zabić. Przemoc rodzi przemoc, ale kiedyś musiał przekroczyć tę ostatnią granicę człowieczeństwa. Zabić. Próbował dźgnąć z góry, ale Astrid była szybsza. Zabić. Upuściła topór i po prostu chwyciła obiema rękami jego dłoń, w której trzymał nóż. Zabić. Nie próżnował, odepchnął ją, podniósł zamiast noża jakiś ostry kawałek rozbitego czegoś i wyprowadził cięcie w szyję wojowniczki. Zabić. Tego zdecydowanie się nie spodziewała. Złapała się za miejsce, w którym pojawiła się cienka czerwona linia. Przycisnęła ręce z całej siły, lecz strumień juchy nijak nie dawał się zatrzymać. Padła na kolana. Odpuściła. Ręce opadły. Całe w jasnoczerwonej krwi. Posoka spływała po prawej stronie jej ciała jak wodospad uciekającego z niej życia. Szyja, włosy, ramię, kolana, aż wreszcie docierała do podłogi. Wartkim, przerażającym strumieniem. - Przepraszam, Czkawka - jęknęła. Gdyby wierzył w jej skruchę, mógłby przysiąc, że po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy. - Nie chciałam. Lecz to już go nie interesowało. Drąc się jak opętany, wymierzył kolejny cios. Kiedy obudził się zdyszany i zalany potem, był środek nocy. Musiał dalej trenować. Również po to, aby nauczyć się kontroli nad samym sobą, gdy nadejdzie godzina próby. XVIII Wybaczcie dłuższą nieobecność, ale matura 2018 coraz mocniej daje mi się we znaki, mam do zrobienia prawko, a wena jakoś tak średnio współpracowała. Efektem była spora przerwa w pisaniu :/ Obawiam się, że sytuacja do końca maja raczej się nie poprawi :( Coś wisiało w powietrzu. Od momentu, w którym rano się obudził, czuł się nieswojo. Jakby tego dnia miało wydarzyć się coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego. Kiedy rozpoczął swój dzień pracy w kuźni, miał już pewność, że będzie dramat. Jedyną niewiadomą pozostawała informacja, czy nieszczęście spotka jego, czy kogoś z najbliższego środowiska. Tak czy siak, bał się tego, co miało nadejść. Los, razem ze swoją nieprzewidywalnością i ironią, postanowił potrzymać Haddoka w niepewności aż do wieczora. Pożoga rozpoczęła swe żałosne przedstawienie jeszcze przed kolacją. Prawie cała rodzina była już w domu. Trochę później dołączył do nich jedynie Morvin. Od razu szło po nim poznać, że miał zły dzień. Długi, męczący, a może po prostu nieszczęśliwy. Ta kwestia miała znaczenie drugorzędne. Na wstępie skarcił za coś swoją córkę (niestety, Czkawka nie usłyszał o co poszło, ale miał przeczucie, że była to pewnie jakaś drobnostka). Kiedy Thyria razem z matką zaczęły przygotowywać wieczerzę, Czkawka wyszedł, aby przynieść trochę drewna na opał. Noce bywały chłodne, a palenisko miało tendencję do gaśnięcia. Wykonał trzy kursy do składziku, gdyż wolał przynieść więcej. Razem z wszechobecną ciemnością nadchodził również i wszędobylski, nieprzyjemny chłód nocy. Za trzecim razem, wchodząc do domu, został przywitany kolejną kłótnią. Tym razem to Dalia dała nastolatce wykład o źle zrobionej pieczeni, niedbalstwie i ogólnej nieporadności. Thyria, zamiast wziąć się w garść, stresowała się jeszcze bardziej, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do upuszczenia talerza z sałatką na ziemię. Za to poleciały na nią gromy. - Przepraszam, przepraszam - rzuciła niedbale. Jakby cały świat wokół zupełnie jej nie dotyczył. Nie podobało się Smoczemu Jeźdźcowi to, że ta sympatyczna, mądra dziewczyna musiała słuchać gderania rodziców, tylko dlatego, że coś wyślizgnęło jej się z rąk, albo gdzieś się zamyśliła i zrobiła coś źle. Jak dobrze to znał. Potem wcale nie było lepiej. Podczas jedzenia Thyria, zamiast po prostu delektować się jedzeniem lub dać się ponieść myślom, które akurat siedziały jej w głowie, musiała co chwila komuś usługiwać. Ojciec mówił, żeby coś podała, matka oczekiwała wyjaśnień (,,Bo czemu to jest takie słone? Przesoliłaś znowu? Kucharka z ciebie żadna, moja droga."), a brat oczekiwał od niej uwagi i prosił o rzetelną ocenę jego nowych dowcipów. Haddok widział uważnie, jak irytacja zaczyna coraz pewniej pojawiać się w ruchach, tonie głosu i mimice młodej dziewczyny. Nic jednak nie mogła zrobić. Zbuntować się, nawrzucać wszystkim dokoła, a może kulturalnie poprosić o chociaż chwilę spokoju? Szczerbatek, który do tej pory siedział grzecznie obok, zaczął wąchać talerz swojego jeźdźca, mając nadzieję na zgarnięcie jego zawartości. Latającej poczwarze nie przeszkadzał nawet fakt, że dostał już swoją obfitą, smaczną kolację. - Nawet o tym nie myśl - mruknął Czkawka, powracając wzrokiem na rudowłosą. Złość zbierała się w niej jak wzburzona woda podczas obfitego deszczu ironicznych żartów i uwag. Widział to. Poza nim, chyba nikt. Po prostu mało kto zwracał uwagę na wnętrze drugiego człowieka, a to miało często znacznie więcej do powiedzenia niż słowa. - Czemu z nami nie rozmawiasz, córeczko? - spytał wojownik, posyłając córce wymuszony uśmieszek. - A.. jakoś tak, dzisiaj nie mam humoru. - Z własną rodziną nie pogadasz? - spytał z wyrzutem mężczyzna. O co im chodziło? Czkawka nie mógł pojąć, czy wszyscy mieli gorszy dzień i czuli ogromną potrzebę wyżycia się na dziewczynie, czy też może była to jakaś próba cierpliwości. Jeśli padło na to drugie i rzeczywiście był to tylko test wytrzymałości, to Thyria zaczynała go oblewać. - Nie - mruknęła, gapiąc się na talerz z nieruszonym jedzeniem. - A o czym mamy rozmawiać? - A czemu nic nie zjadłaś? - wtrąciła się matka. ,,Bo cały czas coś przynosiła, podawała i odpowiadała na wasze pytania." - odparł cynicznie Haddok. Tylko w myślach. Na głos by się nie odważył. - Musisz dużo jeść, żeby mieć siłę, córcia - dodał gospodarz, krojąc swój kawałek pieczeni. - A tak to co? Sama skóra i kości. Niedobrze. - Nie potrzeba mi za dużo tłuszczu - odpowiedziała, biorąc do ust pierwszy kawałek jedzenia. - Mięśnie też mi się za bardzo nie przydadzą. - Skoro tak, to niech ci będzie - zakończył rozmowę Morvin, skupiając się na jedzeniu. Zbawienne milczenie nie zdążyło nawet usiąść przy stole, bo chwilę później wojownik ponownie zwrócił się do Thyrii: - A co będziesz robić po kolacji? Masz jakieś plany? - Nie wiem, tato. Porysuję coś może. Albo się przejdę. Zobaczę jeszcze. To była pułapka. Dziewczyna właśnie w nią wpadła. Czkawka zauważył tę paskudną zagrywkę na moment przed tym, jak Morvin wylał na córkę kolejne wiadro słownych pomyj. - A nie wolałabyś się zająć czymś pożytecznym? Pouczyć się czegoś, potrenować, wcześniej pójść spać nawet? Co masz niby z tego szwendania się po dworze? Zimno jest, złapiesz coś jeszcze. Albo te rysunki. Po co? Zaczynało się w niej gotować. - Bo to lubię? - odpowiedziała pytaniem. - No tak - powiedział mężczyzna, uśmiechając się ironicznie. - A samorozwój, pomoc innym, inwestowanie w przyszłość to pies, tak? No bo jaki to ma sens, prawda? Machnął ręką. - Zresztą, rób jak chcesz. Możesz nawet machać mieczem, czy toporem i udawać, że trenujesz. I tak nic z tego nie będzie. Nie odpowiedziała. Dokończyła błyskawicznie jedzenie. Jako jedyna nie wzięła dokładki. Po prostu wstała, podziękowała za posiłek, odniosła naczynia do kuchni, a następnie udała się w stronę drzwi. - Gdzie? - spytała matka. - Przejść się - odparła chłodno. Wyszła. Nikt już nic nie powiedział. Każdy zignorował rudowłosą dziewczynę. Za wyjątkiem Czkawki. Ten również szybko zjadł i odniósł talerz. Nocna Furia podreptała na górę, zapewne aby uwalić się na swoim miejscu do spania. Z kolei chłopak poszedł w ślady koleżanki i także udał się na zewnątrz. Rzucił w stronę gospodarzy jakieś niedbałe tłumaczenie, po czym wyszedł. Długo nie musiał szukać. *** - Hej, co się stało? Odnalazł ją kilka domów dalej, stojącą przy tylnej ścianie budynku. Właścicieli akurat nie było zatem mogła pozwolić sobie na chwilę ciszy i spokoju. Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Potem przyszedł Czkawka. - Jeśli chcesz, mogę sobie pójść. Podniosła wzrok. Powoli, bez pośpiechu, jakby było jej wszystko jedno. Nie było. - Nie, zostań - poprosiła. - Szczerze, jesteś chyba jedyną osobą na całej tej wyspie, z którą mogłabym teraz pogadać i jednocześnie nie zwariować. Usiedli. Oparli się plecami o ścianę, jedno obok drugiego. Było już chłodno, więc przysunęli się do siebie, żeby się ogrzać. Teoretycznie, tylko po to. W praktyce zaś, Haddok wiedział, że po tym, co stało się w jej domu, Thyria potrzebowała wsparcia i bliskości. Nie wyraziła sprzeciwu, więc spróbował pomóc. Zdjął z pleców wilczą skórę (tę samą, którą dostał w prezencie) i okrył nią dziewczynę. - Zimno - mruknął po chwili. - Może jednak wrócimy do środka? - Nie, jeszcze nie - odparła cicho. Cisza, jaka zapadła, położyła tymczasowo kres ich rozmowie. Podziwiali więc okolicę. Fale uderzały mozolnie o brzeg pobliskiej plaży. Ciemność opanowała okolicę, podczas gdy niebo uformowało wraz z niezliczoną liczbą gwiazd przepiękny bezkres. Czkawka przez chwilę żałował, że nie było przy nim Szczerbatka. Pomimo chłodu, aż chciało się polatać. Wokół ani żywej duszy. Ich jedynym towarzyszem był księżyc, a także jego brat bliźniak, jaki ukazał im się na tafli morskiej wody. - Nie przejmuj się tym, co ci tam nagadali - powiedział w końcu młodzieniec. - Jestem pewien, że nie mieli tego wszystkiego na myśli. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. - Po prostu czasami źle dobierają słowa - kontynuował. - Mam dosyć, Czkawka - szepnęła. Tym razem to on zamilkł. Thyria natomiast, wręcz przeciwnie. Cała złość, skryta do tej pory pod płaszczem spokoju i opanowania, musiała wreszcie znaleźć drogę na zewnątrz. Potrzebowała wybuchu, krzyku, agresji. Pragnęła tych rzeczy. Nie chciała jednak wyżywać się na Czkawce. Z braku innych możliwości, po prostu podniosła głos: - Robię wszystko, co chcą! Próbuję, staram się, jak tylko mogę. Chcę spełnić ich oczekiwania, naprawdę chcę, rozumiesz!? Ale... ale czego bym nie zrobiła, koniec końców i tak mnie skrytykują, wytkną mi najmniejsze błędy, pokażą mi, że jestem żałosna i bezużyteczna! - Proszę, nie mów tak - powiedział zmartwiony Czkawka. Gdyby zdążył, dodałby jeszcze, żeby się uspokoiła. Tym razem jednak nie miała zamiaru cichutko i potulnie przyjmować na siebie wszystko, czym świat chciał ją obrzucić. Tym razem chciała krzyczeć. - Nie obchodzi ich to, że jestem inna! Że zamiast biegać z mieczem i odcinać ludziom łby, wolę, dajmy na to, coś namalować, napisać, w jakiś sposób wyrazić to, co skrywa moje wnętrze! Nie dociera do nich, że stawiam piękno ponad prymitywne, bezmyślne niszczenie! Nie widzą sensu w tym, że po prostu posiadam inne zdolności niż ona! - Kto? - spytał chłopak. Na chwilę zamilkła. Odwróciła wzrok, speszona swą wypowiedzią. - Przejęzyczyłam się - odparła, wzdychając. - Ja po prostu... Dał jej czas. Nie mogła z siebie tego wydusić. Prędzej czy później jednak musiała. - Po prostu nie mogę już tak dłużej. Zorientował się, że już najwyższy czas. Jeszcze chwila i Thyria zostałaby sama ze swoim bólem. Nie chciał jej opuszczać, nie w takiej chwili. Bez słowa ją przytulił. Wtuliła się w jego ciało. Przykryta futrem, skryta przed całym światem, załkała. Po chwili wybuchła płaczem. Objęła panicznie Czkawkę, poszukując wsparcia, ale przede wszystkim i zrozumienia. On nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Nie miała mu zresztą tego za złe. Przy akompaniamencie wiatru i krótkich, rytmicznych oddechów młodzieńca, zalewała się więc łzami, próbując pozbyć się wszystkich brudów, jakie zalegały jej w sercu. Prędko nie przestała. Nie była w stanie. - Nie zawsze tak było - powiedziała tak nagle, jak zaczęła płakać. Łzy nadal zalewały jej policzki, ale przynajmniej mogła już wykrztusić z siebie coś więcej niż tylko pojedyncze szlochy oraz westchnienia. Wciąż była zdruzgotana, ale jednak próbowała coś powiedzieć. Momentalnie wyczuł, że to, co miała mu zaraz powiedzieć, było niezwykle ważne. - Czkawka - szepnęła, patrząc się mu prosto w oczy - zapewne nie powinnam ci o tym mówić. Nie słyszałeś o tym, bo jest to tajemnicą, ale... ale muszę. Muszę się tego pozbyć, komuś się zwierzyć. Wysłuchasz mnie? - Tak. Tylko proszę, uspokój się już, dobrze? - Dobrze. Jeszcze chwila. Kilka oddechów, kilka sekund na pozbieranie myśli. - Czkawka, powiedz mi, tylko szczerze - czy widziałeś może ten schowek, w którym ukryta jest masa przeróżnych rzeczy? Spełnił jej prośbę. Odparł szczerze. - A czy nie zastanawiało cię, do kogo należał kiedyś pokój, w którym mieszkasz? - Zastanawiało. - A ta skóra? - spytała. - Wilcza skóra, ciepłe futro. Przecież ono też musiało być kiedyś przez kogoś noszone, czyż nie? Kiwnął głową. Zapewne musiało. - Nazywała się Lydia - powiedziała rudowłosa. - Była podobna do mnie. Rude włosy, wiecznie uśmiechnięta. Tylko oczy inne, bo niebieskie. Poza tym była piękniejsza i zawsze lepsza we wszystkim. Świetnie strzelała z łuku. Zapewne go widziałeś. Widział. - Dostała go na któreś urodziny. To było zdaje się na niedługo przed... właściwie po dziś dzień nie wiem przed czym. Bardzo dużo trenowała. Zawsze starała się być we wszystkim najlepsza, chciała dawać ludziom przykład. - Dogadywałyście się? - To jest właśnie ciekawe. Choć byłyśmy zupełnie od siebie różne, była jedyną osobą, do której mogłam się zwrócić, kiedy naprawdę potrzebowałam z kimś porozmawiać, zapytać o radę, albo po prostu się wyżalić. Nawet jeśli padała z wycieńczenia po całym dniu intensywnych ćwiczeń, i tak miała dla mnie choćby i te pięć minut. Spojrzała gdzieś w dal. Księżyc nadal był na swoim miejscu. Tak samo jak cisza, najeżone gwiazdami niebo i nieprzyjemne wspomnienia z dalekiej, lepszej przeszłości. - Była naprawdę wspaniała. Ale niestety, pewnego dnia moja siostra musiała mnie opuścić. - Co się stało? - Rodzice powiedzieli mi, że zachorowała, i że zmarła niespodziewanie. Tylko że nawet będąc wtedy jeszcze tak młodą, potrafiłam odróżnić fakty od fikcji. Lydia była wtedy okazem zdrowia, nic jej nie dolegało, a nawet jeśli coś by się działo, od razu przybiegłaby do mnie. Widzisz, ona też czasami potrzebowała partnera do rozmowy. Chwila milczenia. - Obawiam się, że po prostu nie wytrzymała, tak jak ja teraz. Od niej z kolei oczekiwano, że będzie najlepszą wojowniczką wyspy Walkyr, że zainspiruje przyszłe pokolenie młodych wikingów, że na jej cześć będą pisać pieśni. Każde najmniejsze potknięcie było wytykane. I nawet jeśli nie było w tym żadnych kąśliwych uwag, a raczej setka porad i przychylnych komentarzy, musiało to być strasznie przytłaczające. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że... - Tak - odparła mocniej, niż chciała. - Czkawka, tamtej nocy słyszałam jak gdzieś wychodziła. Wyjrzałam nawet przez okno. Szła w stronę Drzewa Wisielców. Tamto miejsce ma taką nazwę z konkretnego powodu. Pauza. Była potrzebna. - Żałuję, że wtedy za nią nie poszłam. Może przypomniałabym jej, że zawsze miała mnie, i że zawsze mogła na mnie liczyć. Niestety, świat chciał od niej zbyt wiele, zatem pożegnała się ze światem. Przytuliła się do Smoczego Jeźdźca. Szybko, niespodziewanie, bojąc się, że znowu się rozpłacze. Była mu wdzięczna. Za to, że był dla niej wtedy, kiedy nie było nikogo innego. Nie miała jeszcze wtedy pojęcia, jak mogłaby mu się za to odwdzięczyć, ale była pewna, że musiała coś wymyślić. To jednak później. - Od tamtej pory, rodzice traktowali mnie z wyraźnym dystansem. Nie wiem, czy przez mój brak tak wielu talentów, czy też może przez fakt, że to ja przeżyłam? Tak jakby to była moja wina, że doprowadzili ją do takiego stanu. Wreszcie się od niego oderwała. - Tęsknię za nią. Brakowało mi takiej bliskiej osoby. - Jak to brakowało? - spytał Czkawka. Obawiał się, że mało co z tego wszystkiego rozumiał. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Troszkę chyba się zawstydziła. Nie miał jednak pewności. - Teraz mam ciebie. I Czkawka również się speszył. - Dziękuję, że mnie wysłuchałeś. Nie wiem, czy coś to zmieniło... ale chyba czuję się już lepiej. Dziękuję. Posiedzieli tak jeszcze chwilę. Gdy wrócili do domu, cała rodzina już spała. Postanowili pójść w ich ślady. A przynajmniej tak było z Thyrią. Czkawka przeleżał całą noc, gapiąc się w sufit swojego pokoju. Leżąc w tym samym łóżku, czuł się nieswojo, wręcz był przytłoczony. Jego myśli zajmowała dziewczyna, która pewnej nocy, takiej jak ta, udała się w stronę Drzewa Wisielców. Stamtąd już nie powróciła. XIX Siedziała cicho od dobrych kilku minut. Ciszę ciemnej kuźni przerywały jedynie pojedyncze uderzenia młota. Gdy uporał się z zadaniem, wziął miecz i podszedł do osełki. Teraz nie mogło być już mowy o jakiejkolwiek ciszy. Rudowłosa jednak cały czas siedziała cicho. Właśnie dlatego kowal podskoczył, gdy ta zupełnie nagle powiedziała: - Mam złe przeczucia. Nie zamierzał ignorować kobiecej intuicji. Tym bardziej, że coś wisiało w powietrzu. On też to czuł. Oderwał się od swojej pracy. Miecz nie był jeszcze do końca naostrzony, ale poważny ton głosu Thyrii mocno go zaniepokoił. Odłożył broń na stół, wytarł ręce o spodnie i podszedł do dziewczyny. Siedziała w kącie, na uboczu. Tak, jak lubiła. - Co dokładnie masz na myśli? - spytał. Pytanie było zbędne. W końcu on również czuł się tego dnia dziwnie i nieswojo. Mimo to, chciał usłyszeć, co córka wielkiego wojownika miała do powiedzenia. Może ona wiedziała coś więcej? - Czuję się tak samo, jak tego dnia, kiedy opowiedziałam ci o mojej siostrze - odparła po chwili rudowłosa. Sprawiała wrażenie zagubionej, wręcz przestraszonej czymś, co miało dopiero nadejść. - Nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić. Wtedy też od samego rana czułam, że coś pójdzie nie tak, że albo ktoś mnie skrzywdzi, albo ja sama coś zepsuję. Teraz też. Też czuję, że stanie się coś niedobrego. - Dziwne, ale ja też nie czuję się dzisiaj najlepiej - odpowiedział Czkawka. - Może po prostu jesteśmy zmęczeni? Dziewczyna się zaśmiała. Próbowała. Ponieważ jednak nie najlepszy humor wciąż się jej udzielał, zabrzmiało to raczej jak marna imitacja śmiechu. - Czym niby? - spytała, starając się rozluźnić atmosferę. - Życiem może? Haddok jednak nie zareagował w żaden sposób. Zdziwiło to dziewczynę, która oczekiwała jakiejś odpowiedzi. Krótkiej uwagi, żartu, czy choćby uśmiechu. Smoczy Jeździec jednak podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył je i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Może mu się tylko zdawało? - Co jest? - Słyszałaś coś? - spytał Czkawka, powracając wzrokiem na Thyrię. - Nie. Wydawało mu się, że usłyszał czyiś krzyk. Może jednak... Jego uszu dobiegł przeraźliwy wrzask. Potem następny. Po chwili słyszał ich już dziesiątki. Dziewczyna podniosła się z miejsca i podeszła do Smoczego Jeźdźca. Czyli to działo się naprawdę, nie przesłyszał się. Wyszedł z kuźni. Ujrzał przerażonych mieszkańców. Wojownicy biegli w stronę wybrzeża, zaś wikingowie niezdolni do walki kierowali się w drugą stronę. Wszystko to działo się tak szybko i było tak chaotyczne, że Haddok nie mógł odnaleźć w tym jakiegokolwiek sensu. Dlaczego tak biegli? Dlaczego tak krzyczeli? Zorientował się, że może właśnie to zapowiadały te dziwne złe przeczucia. W dalszym ciągu jednak nie był w stanie zrozumieć co tu się właściwie działo. I wtedy zobaczył co tak naprawdę jego szósty zmysł miał na myśli. Dwóch mężczyzn. W zbrojach i uzbrojeni. Jeden z nich w miecz i tarczę, drugi natomiast w topór. Nie wyglądali na miejscowych. Bynajmniej nie sprawiali dobrego wrażenia. Tym natomiast, co zaniepokoiło Haddoka, był fakt, że ta podejrzana dwójka szła niewątpliwie w stronę kuźni. - Do środka - powiedział stanowczo. - Co? - spytała zdziwiona dziewczyna. - O czym ty... - Właź, już! - krzyknął, wbiegając do środka. Wpadli do kuźni jak oparzeni. Haddok od razu zamknął drzwi i przesunął stół, tworząc barykadę. Potem podbiegł do okna, które również zamknął. Zastawił je wielką skrzynią. Byli bezpieczni. A przynajmniej byliby, gdyby Smoczy Jeździec był choć trochę szybszy. Drzwi bowiem zostały otworzone siłą dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Czkawka je zamknął. Nie przesunął stołu, nie zamknął okna, nie dotknął skrzyni. Zamiast tego został uderzony w twarz drewnianą tarczą. Nie miał nawet czasu by pomyśleć, co mógłby zrobić, bo od razu poleciał na ziemię, przewracając beczkę z różnorakim orężem. Upadając przejechał ręką po ostrzu miecza, dorabiając się cienkiej, ale długiej rany, która przyozdobiła całą jego dłoń. Uderzył się w głowę. Otoczenie na chwilę pokryło się dziwacznymi wzorami i jakby pociemniało. Drugi napastnik musiał podejść do Thyrii, bo chłopiec usłyszał jej krzyk. Dalej był głośny huk. Uderzył ją. Oprzytomniał. Wojownik z tarczą spojrzał akurat na swojego towarzysza. Był to ostatni błąd, jaki miał popełnić. Czkawka, czując przypływ adrenaliny, chwycił będący pod ręką kiścień. Podniósł się gwałtownie. Zwierzyna, która dopiero co była łowcą, zdążyła się nawet obrócić. Młody wiking wziął już jednak zamach. Kolce dzierżonej przez Haddoka broni wbiły się w twarz mężczyzny. Krew poleciała kilkoma obfitymi strumykami. Wojownik ryknął z bólu, upuszczając miecz i tarczę na ziemię. Upadł na kolana. Chwycił jeszcze drżącymi rękoma trzonek broni, lecz Czkawka przyciągnął ją pewnym szarpnięciem do siebie, biorąc kolejny zamach. Tym razem twarz uległa całkowitemu zniszczeniu. Bezwładne ciało osunęło się na ziemię, tworząc pod resztkami głowy ogromną czerwoną plamę złożoną z krwi i kawałków poszarpanego mięsa. Drugi zareagował dopiero po chwili, cały czas będąc w szoku. Tę okoliczność Smoczy Jeździec także postanowił wykorzystać. Zostawił kiścień, chwycił w zakrwawioną dłoń miecz i krzycząc w furii, doskoczył do wojownika. Kątem oka dojrzał leżącą dziewczynę. Nie ruszała się. Zaatakował z góry. Przeciwnik zablokował. Czkawka odskoczył do tyłu, pozwalając wikingowi na kontrę. Dwa wyprowadzone na ślepo uderzenia były banalnie proste do uniknięcia. Trzecie jednak poszło na prawy bok. Haddok z trudem zdołał sparować cios, po czym błyskawicznie uderzył w prawą rękę, czyli w tę, w której mężczyzna dzierżył topór. Trafił. Ale nie było to nic poważnego. Mała ranka. Widząc, że przeciwnik był zdezorientowany, młodzieniec spróbował zwykłego pchnięcia. Nie zdołał jednak sponiewierać wnętrzności wojownika. Nawet go nie drasnął. Nie trafił. Ostrze minęło cel o włos, lecąc pod prawą pachwinę. Mężczyzna wyprowadził szybki prawy prosty, ogłuszając walecznego szatyna. Broń wyślizgnęła mu się z ręki, a on uderzył plecami w ścianę. Odruchowo uchylił się w bok przed ciosem. W ostatniej chwili. Topór wbił się z impetem w drewnianą ścianę. Haddok przeturlał się, robiąc unik przed kolejnym ciosem. Wiking stracił cierpliwość. Wściekły, rzucił toporem, który poleciał w kompletnie losowe miejsce. Chwycił skonfundowanego Czkawkę za fraki, po czym rzucił nim jak szmacianą lalką. Znów twarda ściana. Po drodze jednak stół. Upadając, zwalił wszystko, co tam leżało. Nie wiedział, co mógł jeszcze zrobić. Nie miał broni, a wiking stał już nad nim. Zacisnął swe dłonie wokół szyi bezbronnego chłopca. W oczach mężczyzny Czkawka dojrzał dziką, bezlitosną nienawiść. Niczym nieokiełznane zwierzę, wzmocnił uścisk. Brak powietrza bardzo szybko dał o sobie znać. Młodzieniec nie miał siły, żeby przeciwstawić się silniejszemu. I gdy wydawało mu się, że nie było dla niego żadnej nadziei, coś się stało. Mężczyzna zabrał ręce z szyi Haddoka i złapał się za głowę. Na jego twarzy pojawił się paskudny grymas bólu. Czkawka, po tym jak wziął kilka koniecznych szybkich oddechów, rozejrzał się dookoła. Sztylet. Jakim cudem wcześniej go nie zauważył? Bez namysłu wziął go do ręki i zanurzył ostrze w szyi wojownika, przebijając tętnicę. Gdy wyjął nóż z ciała napastnika, aby uderzyć po raz drugi, jasna czerwień prysnęła z rany, pokrywając podłogę i nogawkę stojącej obok Thyrii. To jej interwencja uratowała chłopakowi życie. Stała tak z kompletnie zdemolowanym krzesłem w dłoni. Z mebla została tylko marna część. Reszta została rozbita na głowie krwawiącego mężczyzny. Czkawka wbił sztylet w podbródek. Potem jeszcze raz w to samo miejsce, a na koniec wycelował w skroń. Lecz wojownikowi, z którego życie zdążyło już ulecieć, było wszystko jedno. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania